Avion de papier
by iamantares
Summary: [percabeth - AU] "-Joli pliage. -Mon bateau est bien mieux que mon avion. -Je serais curieuse de voir ça." Un avion de papier qui traverse la ruelle jusqu'à entrer dans la chambre d'une inconnue. "-Je m'appelle Percy. -Annabeth." [disclaimer : Rick Riordan]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

je suis très heureuse de partager avec vous **mon** travail et **ma** passion pour l'écriture. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira !

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

De plus sachez que **tous les droits sur les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan** , cependant **tous les droits sur l'histoire en elle-même m'appartiennent**. Et **tout plagiat sera puni** (Article L335-2 du Code de la Propriété Intellectuelle).

De plus, cette fiction peut comprendre un langage choquant ! _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez._ La publication sera d'environ un chapitre par semaine dans la mesure du possible !

 _Tous les commentaires jugés irrespectueux, déplacés ou insultants seront supprimés et/ou signalés._

Bonne lecture !

 _Cérès_

publié le 10 janvier 2018

* * *

[…]

Son avion en main, Percy se pencha pour regarder vers le ciel orageux de New York et lança son avion en piquet vers le toit des deux immeubles. Le bout de papier monta, monta, monta encore, puis descendit en flèche vers lui, la pointe piquant vers son visage. Un léger coup de vent changea la direction de l'avion faisant paniquer Percy qui regarda son œuvre s'éloigner de lui jusqu'à entrer, par inadvertance, dans la chambre inconnue en face de la sienne. Percy resta penché dans le vide quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés avant de se jeter au sol pour se cacher quand il vit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser.

« Mince, mince, mince, marmonna le brun allongé sur le sol de sa propre chambre. »

Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'autre immeuble mais rien. Il n'entendait rien.

[…]

« — Cassez-vous, fit Percy avec un sourire très peu sincère.

— J'ai des choses à faire de toute façon, dit Nico en s'étirant. J'y vais. À demain.

— Attends, on vient !

— Achetez-vous une vie, bon sang, marmonna le jeune homme en quittant la chambre de son cousin. »

Percy se retrouva rapidement seul et continua d'écrire son brouillon en tentant de s'appliquer au mieux, mais c'était compliqué. Sa concentration s'émietta avec les minutes et rapidement il se retrouva à tourner sur sa chaise en fixant son plafond. Une idée émergea dans son cerveau alors qu'il jouait avec son stylo et le brun se remit bien droit sur son siège, attrapa une feuille de brouillon et y écrivit quelques mots.

— Comment fait-on voler un bateau ? —

Percy plia cette même feuille en avion et termina sa création en écrivant sur l'une des ailes « READ ME » en gros et gras.

[…]

« Tu crois qu'on a plus de chance de mourir d'un accident d'ours ou d'un accident de pigeon ? demanda Léo en regardant deux filles se crêper le chignon dans le réfectoire du lycée.

— C'est une vraie question ? demanda Rachel.

— Oui.

— Alors je vote pour le pigeon.

— Percy ? T'en pense quoi ?

— J'en pense qu'on devrait tous se mettre à couvert.

— Pourquoi ? Y'a une attaque de pigeon ? demanda Jason.

— Thalia, Clarisse, Zoé et Silena viennent d'arriver et Drew est en train de martyriser une première année.

— Ça lui fera les pieds. Tiens, Bianca s'ajoute.

— Elle va mourir, ricana Rachel. Quoi ? Vous savez très bien que je la déteste. Oh ! Regardez ! Une fille vient aider la première année.

— Je la connais, c'est Piper McLean. »

[…]

« — Jason…

— Ma respiration…

— Jason ?

— Mon cœur…

— MAMAN ! JASON FAIT UNE CRISE D'ANGOISSE ! »

[…]

« — Tu te vexes parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, ricana Percy.

— Je sais pas pourquoi je suis venu ici, j'aurai du aller voir Nico.

— Nico s'en tape.

— Je serais aller parler avec Bianca.

— Bianca s'en tape encore plus.

— Tu sais quoi ? Vous me faites chier ! Je vais aller hurler mon bonheur ailleurs. Famille indigne ! hurla Jason en sortant de la chambre.

— Jason ! le rattrapa Sally. Tu ne sors pas après la crise que tu viens de faire. Assis. »

Le blond refit son apparition dans la chambre de Percy en grommelant, son verre d'eau à la main et s'assit près du brun qui le regarda amusé.

« Bah alors ? Tu pars pas ?

— Ta gueule. »

* * *

 **AirBus A380**

Il s'ennuyait de pied ferme. Il s'ennuyait comme jamais il ne s'était ennuyé jusque là et pourtant, seuls les Dieux savaient à quel point il pouvait s'ennuyer en cours. Percy Jackson soupira pour la dix-septième fois en faisant craquer ses doigts par habitude, écoutant chaque sons que faisaient ses phalanges meurtries et comptant chaque articulations craquantes jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir craquer quoique ce soit. Percy s'ennuyait tellement qu'il avait entreprit de compter ses dents à l'intérieur de sa bouche avec sa langue, il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il avait suivit les lignes verte de ses veines sur ses bras jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir les voir, il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il avait tapé de son index sur sa main jusqu'à ce que le contact lui fasse mal.

« Percy ? fit la voix de sa mère. Tu veux bien récupérer les feuilles de brouillons qui traînent dans le salon ? »

Le brun aux yeux d'un bleu océan virant parfois sur le vert se leva en soupirant mais se leva tout de même pour rejoindre le salon où sa mère était, assise derrière son écran d'ordinateur à écrire un énième chapitre de son roman dont il n'avait pas le droit de lire une seule ligne.

« T'écris ?

— Hum.

— Je retourne dans ma chambre alors, fit-il en attrapant les feuilles vierges. »

Sally Jackson ne répondit pas, trop occupée à terminer sa phrase pour voir que son fils cherchait en vain une occupation. Il fallait dire qu'avec son hyper-activité, l'occuper n'était pas chose facile. Percy s'ennuyait à une vitesse incroyable, et seule une activité physique régulière l'empêchait de devenir dingue. Sauf que la piscine municipale était fermée pour travaux, que son skate était en morceau suite à une chute un peu trop brutale, que Jason, son cousin, était en week-end camping avec sa famille pour le plus grand plaisir de sa grande-sœur, Thalia, que Nico, son second cousin, était injoignable comme à chaque fois qu'ils n'étaient pas en semaine de cours, et Rachel, sa meilleure amie, passait quelques jours avec son père pour relié un peu leur relation.

Percy aurait pu appeler Clarisse LaRue, une amie de Thalia, mais il savait qu'elle était en train de réviser pour les examens de fin d'années et pour les concours d'entrées des universités. La brune avait pour ambition d'entrer à Colombia et elle ne laisserait rien ni personne lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et encore moins Percy uniquement parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

Résolu à passer le temps comme il le pouvait, Percy s'assit sur son lit avec le paquet de feuilles de brouillons et commença à faire des origamis. Des petits boucliers, des épées, des dagues, des flèches, des bateaux, des poissons, des cygnes, et des avions. Il posa toutes ses œuvres sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, commençant alors à colorier ses créations pour les rendre encore plus sympa, et après, sûrement, il les donnerait à Léo pour qu'il les brûle. Léo était un peu pyromane sur les bords, mais il l'aimait bien comme ça, alors il ne disait rien.

L'avion était décoré comme un AirBus A380 de la compagnie anglaise British Airways et Percy était pas peu fier. Il regarda son avion avec des yeux enfantins et fit ce que toute personne ferait avec un avion en papier dans les mains : il le lança. L'avion vola parfaitement bien, faisant presque un tour entier de sa chambre avant de se poser avec délicatesse près de son bureau.

« Super, chuchota Percy en le reprenant dans ses mains. »

Le brun regarda autour de lui, puis par la fenêtre. Son immeuble était accolé à un autre, ne laissant qu'une ruelle étroite entre les deux bâtiments, si étroite qu'ils partageaient le même escalier de secours. Sa fenêtre donnait sur une autre, mais jamais il n'avait vu qui était son ou sa voisine. Il rentrait toujours tard à cause de ses entraînements de natation et le rideau était donc fermé quand il passait la porte de sa chambre, et le week-end, la chambre semblait vide. Peut-être un enfant de parents divorcés, s'était-il dit un jour en fixant l'ombre qui se mouvait derrière le rideau marron glacé.

Son avion en main, Percy se pencha pour regarder vers le ciel orageux de New York et lança son avion en piquet vers le toit des deux immeubles. Le bout de papier monta, monta, monta encore, puis descendit en flèche vers lui, la pointe piquant vers son visage. Un léger coup de vent changea la direction de l'avion faisant paniquer Percy qui regarda son œuvre s'éloigner de lui jusqu'à entrer, par inadvertance, dans la chambre inconnue en face de la sienne. Percy resta penché dans le vide quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés avant de se jeter au sol pour se cacher quand il vit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser.

« Mince, mince, mince, marmonna le brun allongé sur le sol de sa propre chambre. »

Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'autre immeuble mais rien. Il n'entendait rien. Un vague bruissement de papier attira son attention, et son avion atterrit à ses pieds sans plus de cérémonie.

Un bout de scotch attachait un morceau de papier à son avion et il le décolla doucement pour ne pas abîmer son œuvre. Dépliant le morceau de papier, Percy pu y lire quelques mots écrit avec application.

— Joli pliage —

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et Percy se leva d'un bond pour tenter de voir son ou sa voisine mais rien. La chambre semblait vide et le brun se renfrogna légèrement en se demandant comment le ou la concernée avait bien pu disparaître aussi vite. Prit d'une envie soudaine de faire connaissance avec son voisinage, le garçon attrapa une feuille dont il déchira un petit bout et écrivit d'une écriture brouillon, mélange d'italique, d'écriture manuscrite et script, qu'il dessinait beaucoup trop vite pour que ce soit réellement lisible.

— Mon bateau est bien mieux que mon avion —

Il colla son morceau de papier à son avion avec du scotch et envoya l'origami jusqu'à l'immeuble d'en face. L'avion passa la ruelle sans soucis et disparu dans la chambre avoisinant la sienne mais il ne vit personne. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Percy se laissa glisser contre le mur et reprit sa contemplation du plafond en jouant avec l'une des flèches qu'il avait confectionnée.

Son attention fut rapidement accaparée par son avion qui revenait, s'écrasant à ses pieds. Un second morceau de papier y était attaché et Percy se dépêcha de le détacher pour y lire la réponse de son correspondant anonyme.

— Je serais curieuse de voir ça —

« Curieuse » ? Alors son voisin était une voisine. Le brun se demandait comment il allait pouvoir envoyer son bateau sur son avion, ou même seulement le bateau… C'était impossible. Même s'il lançait de toutes ses forces son origami vers l'immeuble d'en face, jamais il n'arriverai à atteindre la chambre de sa voisine avec du papier, surtout du papier qui n'avait pas la forme adéquat pour voler.

« Percy ? l'interrompit Sally en entrant dans sa chambre. Rachel au téléphone. Je crois qu'elle s'est encore disputé avec son père. »

Le brun grimaça en imaginant l'état de son ami puis se figea. Il devait prendre ce coup de téléphone mais il avait aussi très envie de répondre à la voisine invisible. Percy se leva et regarda dans la chambre d'en face et n'y voyant toujours rien, décida que ça pourrait attendre. Rachel avait besoin de lui.

* * *

 **NDA : bonjour, bonsoir, pour ceux qui lisent les petits mots relous que je mets en bas de page, il était dit que je ne devais publier qu'après la fin de mes examens ET la fin de janvier. C'est donc un échec flagrant, on va pas se mentir.**

 **Pour votre plus grand bonheur (j'espère), j'ai eu un pique d'inspiration (de bâtard) et l'incapacité d'attendre la fin du mois pour publier (la patience c'est pas mon fort). Donc voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction, les autres viendront avec _un rythme d'un par semaine_ (deux si vous êtes sages et que j'ai écrit le chapitre [surtout]).**

 **Flash info : cette fiction est une "mini" fiction, comme j'ai l'habitude d'en faire. Elle sera donc comme ses petites copines, de quinze chapitres d'une longueur assez égale aux précédentes. Suite à cette fiction, le Tome 2 de The Wise Girl arrivera comme un bisou papillon sur la joue de votre grand-tante (comprendra qui pourra) en fonction de mon humeur et/ou de ma charge de travail.**

 ** _P.S.: la fiction "love, Pansy" a bien été supprimée (je la met en pause). Je vais continuer à l'écrire mais je ne la publierais que lorsqu'elle sera terminée parce que je ne peux pas fournir un rythme aussi intense que pour les percabeth, parce qu'écrire du point de vu d'un personnage dépressif ça me mine le moral (if you see what i mean) :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**« READ ME »**

« Est-ce que tu imagines ? s'écria la rouquine en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. »

Rachel était en train de ruminer sa rage depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé chez Percy. Ce dernier était assit sagement à son bureau en train de recopier au propre le brouillon d'une dissertation de littérature, Jason lisait un manga avec une concentration hors norme assit au pied du lit de Percy où se trouvait Nico, allongé, somnolant doucement sans faire attention aux odeurs de brûlés qui venait de Léo, assit au sol près de Percy, son briquet en main et l'une des flèches en papier dans l'autre. Le petit groupe d'amis avaient terminé les cours plus tôt ce jour-là et ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord d'aller chez Percy puisqu'il était le seul dont le parent n'était pas insupportable.

« Cette garce de Drew Tanaka, je vais lui faire avaler son eye-liner rose, elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe.

— Calme, Rachel, marmonna Nico. Tu t'en tapes de Drew.

— Évidemment que je m'en tape ! s'outra la rouquine en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Mais le fait-est qu'elle n'a pas à parler comme ça aux autres élèves !

— Je comprend pas, fit Jason.

— Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? demanda la rousse. Son attitude ou…

— Pourquoi Luffy est aussi naïf ? C'est déjà la deuxième fois que Nami le vole mais il continu à lui faire confiance.

— Tu ne m'écoutes pas Jason !

— Hein ? T'as dit quelque chose ? »

Rachel fixa le blond avec toute la haine dont elle pouvait disposer à cet instant puis attrapa son manga et lui donna un grand coup dans la tête.

« T'es un crétin !

— Mais ça fait mal !

— Elle a raison, t'es un crétin, marmonna Nico.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un a écouté au moins un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit depuis qu'on est arrivé ? s'écria Rachel au bord de la crise de nerf.

— Non. »

Les quatre voix des garçons résonnèrent comme une seule dans la chambre de Percy, et Rachel décida que s'en était trop pour elle en si peu de temps. Elle attrapa son sac et son manteau et déguerpi de chez Percy en marmonnant des insultes envers ses amis.

« Tu parlais de… Oh bah elle est partie ? demanda Léo en rangeant son briquet.

— Ça fait bien trois minutes.

— Pas remarqué. Tu fais quoi Perce ?

— Je bosse.

— Tu veux pas…

— Non.

— J'ai encore rien dit !

— Ça sera quand même non. J'ai pas terminé du tout et vous me déconcentrez.

— Tu es en train de nous mettre dehors, là ?

— Cassez-vous, fit Percy avec un sourire très peu sincère.

— J'ai des choses à faire de toute façon, dit Nico en s'étirant. J'y vais. À demain.

— Attends, on vient !

— Achetez-vous une vie, bon sang, marmonna le jeune homme en quittant la chambre de son cousin. »

Percy se retrouva rapidement seul et continua d'écrire son brouillon en tentant de s'appliquer au mieux, mais c'était compliqué. Sa concentration s'émietta avec les minutes et rapidement il se retrouva à tourner sur sa chaise en fixant son plafond. Une idée émergea dans son cerveau alors qu'il jouait avec son stylo et le brun se remit bien droit sur son siège, attrapa une feuille de brouillon et y écrivit quelques mots.

— Comment fait-on voler un bateau ? —

Percy plia cette même feuille en avion et termina sa création en écrivant sur l'une des ailes « READ ME » en gros et gras. Le brun se posta devant sa fenêtre et remercia le beau temps d'être encore parmi eux malgré le mois de septembre, lui permettant d'accéder à la chambre de sa voisine sans craindre que la fenêtre soit fermée. L'avion s'envola jusqu'à ladite chambre et Percy sourit, imaginant que la jeune fille allait être agréablement surprise en rentrant dans sa chambre. Du moins, il l'espérait. Une vague de panique prit possession de lui et Percy se demanda soudainement si c'était une bonne idée… C'était trop tard. Le brun grimaça, plus du tout sûr de lui et se remit à son bureau pour reprendre son travail là où il l'avait laissé.

Concentré, ou presque, sur son travail, Percy sursauta lorsque l'avion en papier atterri devant lui sur son bureau. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, mais toujours rien, à croire qu'elle était invisible.

— Peter Pan te dirait la poussière de fée, Jack Sparrow répondrait sûrement qu'il lui faut des ailes, moi je pense qu'un bateau vole déjà, mais d'une manière différente de l'avion. —

Percy sourit en regardant les mots inscrit sur le papier. Il ne savait pas qui était cette fille, mais elle lui plaisait déjà. Prenant son stylo, le brun se désintéressa complètement de son devoir et entreprit de répondre à sa voisine.

— Si les bateaux volent alors les avions flottent. —

Percy lança l'avion et attendit sagement adossé au mur et assit au sol. D'ici, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, bon, lui non plus, mais au moins elle n'aurait pas d'avantage sur lui en sachant à quoi il ressemble.

— Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé des hydravions ? —

Le brun sourit.

— Je m'appelle Percy. —

— Annabeth. —

— Enchanté Annabeth. Dis-moi, tu es invisible ? —

— De même. Et non, enfin je ne crois pas… —

— J'habite dans cet immeuble depuis ma naissance et je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vue un seule fois ! —

— Oh… Et bien il se pourrait que je passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque et je travaille par terre. —

— Tu travailles par terre ? —

— Ne me juge pas. En attendant, qu'elle est ton excuse à toi ? —

— Je rentre tard le soir à cause de mes entraînements. —

— Oh, un sportif. —

— Je peux sentir le dédain dans ta voix alors même que 1/ tu ne parles pas, 2/ je ne connais pas ta voix. —

— Un mauvais passif avec certains sportifs, je ne juge pas. —

— Je sens ton jugement d'ici. —

— Tu ne dois pas travailler ? Je t'ai entendu dire à tes potes que tu devais travailler. —

— Tu m'espionne ? Attends tu m'entends de ta chambre ? —

— On est à deux mètres l'un de l'autre et nos fenêtres sont ouvertes, alors oui. Mais non, je ne t'espionne pas. Cependant, je suis d'accord avec ta copine. —

— Rachel n'est pas ma copine, c'est ma meilleure amie, et tu es d'accord sur quoi ? —

— Drew n'a pas à parler aux autres de cette manière. —

— Attends… Tu connais Drew ? Tu es dans mon lycée ? —

Percy envoya l'avion avec une boule dans le ventre, une boule d'excitation à l'idée de croiser cette inconnue tous les jours dans les couloirs de son lycée. Mais rien. Aucune réponse. Dix minutes, vingts minutes, une heure, Sally l'appela pour le dîner, puis il dut prendre sa douche et rapidement le temps se rafraichie, l'obligeant à fermer sa fenêtre. Celle d'Annabeth était déjà fermée, les rideaux tirés et il pu voir l'ombre de la jeune fille derrière ses rideaux marrons.

Il voulait savoir qui elle était.


	3. Chapter 3

**Collision**

« Tu crois qu'on a plus de chance de mourir d'un accident d'ours ou d'un accident de pigeon ? demanda Léo en regardant deux filles se crêper le chignon dans le réfectoire du lycée.

— C'est une vraie question ? demanda Rachel.

— Oui.

— Alors je vote pour le pigeon.

— Percy ? T'en pense quoi ?

— J'en pense qu'on devrait tous se mettre à couvert.

— Pourquoi ? Y'a une attaque de pigeon ? demanda Jason.

— Thalia, Clarisse, Zoé et Silena viennent d'arriver et Drew est en train de martyriser une première année.

— Ça lui fera les pieds. Tiens, Bianca s'ajoute.

— Elle va mourir, ricana Rachel. Quoi ? Vous savez très bien que je la déteste. Oh ! Regardez ! Une fille vient aider la première année.

— Je la connais, c'est Piper McLean.

— Comme Tristan McLean ? demanda Rachel en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— C'est son père. Drew la déteste parce qu'elle a plus de chance qu'elle de devenir célèbre grâce à son paternel.

— T'en sais des choses sur cette fille, Léo, s'amusa Nico.

— On était au collège ensemble avant que je change pour le votre.

— Elle est jolie, fit remarquer Jason.

— Elle est magnifique ! s'écria Rachel. Par tous les Dieux, les filles s'approchent.

— Plus que trois pas…

— Deux…

— Un…

— Collision. »

Le petit groupe devint soudain très silencieux, essayant d'entendre ce que Clarisse LaRue, Bianca DiAngelo, la grande sœur de Nico, et Thalia Grace, celle de Jason, pouvaient bien dire à Drew Tanaka. Derrière elles, Silena Beauregard et Zoé Nightshade attendaient patiemment, discutant avec une petite blonde que Percy n'avait jamais remarqué, un gars caché sous une capuche de sweat-shirt et un blond qui semblait brillé tellement son sourire était éclatant.

« Merde, siffla Jason. Cerbère en approche, je répète, Cerbère en approche, fuyez…

— Vous allez où les tocards ? siffla voix bien connue de Clarisse qui venait d'attraper Percy par l'arrière de son col de t-shirt. Restez-là.

— Je peux pas… je dois aller… m'inscrire… pour le club de lecture, fit le brun.

— T'es dyslexique Jackson, soupira Bianca.

— Raison de plus pour m'entraîner à lire !

— Dîtes, les interrompit Rachel. Vous connaissez ces filles ?

— Piper ?

— Ouais.

— J'ai fait un camp d'été avec une amie de Piper, on s'est retrouvée quand elle est venu habiter à New York, pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? Mais tu as vu comment elle a tenu tête à Drew ? C'est mon héroïne. T'ENTENDS ? T'ES MON HÉROÏNE !

— Rachel, marmonna Jason rouge de honte. Tais-toi. Oh super, elles arrivent.

— T'as un soucis Jason ? se moqua sa sœur. T'es tout rouge.

— Je…

— Salut les gars ! sourit Silena. Les filles, voici Rachel, Nico, Léo, Jason et Percy. Les gars…

— Mon féminisme a mal Silena, soupira Rachel.

— Excuse-moi, rigola-t-elle. Les gars, Rachel, je vous présente Piper, Will, Grover et Annabeth. »

Percy déconnecta son cerveau dès qu'elle prononça le dernier nom. Son regard se figea sur la blonde en face de lui qui lui rendit son regard. Elle semblait presque amusée par la situation et Percy dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui faire un sourire rayonnant qui ne passerait pas inaperçu auprès de ses amis.

« Jackson, fit Clarisse en claquant des doigts devant lui.

— Hum ?

— Dis à ton cousin qu'il doit réagir.

— Hein ? De quoi ?

— Drew a obligé Jason à l'inviter pour aller boire un verre, expliqua Nico.

— Comment peut-on obliger quelqu'un à l'inviter quelque part ? s'interrogea Percy pas le moins du monde inquiet.

— C'est pas le sujet, s'agaça Rachel.

— C'est de la manipulation, de la persuasion, expliqua une jolie brune qui semblait être celle qui répondait au nom de Piper.

— T'as l'air bien au courant, s'amusa Percy. »

Piper ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de le fixer en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui fit un sourire tendre.

« Tu me donnerais ton dessert ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Oui, si tu veux, mais je vois pas le rapport entre mon dessert et… Ok. J'ai comprit, tu m'as eu.

— T'es super douée ! s'écria Léo. Tu veux bien demandé à mon prof de maths de ne plus m'interroger ?

— Nop.

— Pas cool.

— JACK ! cria une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous, celle du directeur.

— Y'a pas de Jack ici, Monsieur, répondit Silena amusée.

— Et lui alors ?

— C'est Jackson et en plus c'est mon nom de famille, s'écria Percy.

— C'est exactement pareil, ramènes-toi, j'ai des choses à te faire faire.

— Pourquoi est-ce que…

— Tu me dois trois heures de retenues.

— Quoi ? Mais pas… Ah oui. J'arrive. »

Percy soupira en attrapant son sac qu'il jeta presque dans son dos, suivant le directeur d'un pas las et surtout agacé de ne pas pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec Annabeth. La blonde n'avait pas dit une phrase depuis le début et il était frustré de ne pas l'entendre parler.

C'est tard ce soir-là qu'il arriva chez lui, embrassa sa mère sur la joue et s'écroula sur son lit, profitant de la brise qui s'engouffrait dans sa chambre pour se détendre. Il avait enchaîner sa première heure de retenue avec trois heures de cours, puis son entraînement quotidien de natation et un panne de bus l'obligeant à marcher pendant plus de trois-quart d'heure jusque chez lui. Un léger sifflement le fit relever la tête et se tourner vers sa fenêtre. Annabeth était là, accoudée à sa propre fenêtre avec un léger sourire aux lèvres qui le fit se relever en vitesse.

« Salut, souffla-t-il un peu gêné qu'elle le voit dans cet état.

— Salut. »

Percy sourit en entendant sa voix pour la première fois. Elle était douce, chaude, comme une brise d'été quand prenait le soleil sur la plage.

« Alors, reprit-elle. Ton ami est aller à son rendez-vous avec Drew ?

— Oh, j'en sais rien. J'avais complètement oublié, fit Percy en sortant son téléphone. »

Le brun grimaça en voyant les vingt-huit appels manqués de Jason et ses quarante-sept messages non-lus, dont trois de Nico, ce qui était quand même un record.

« Je… crois qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, commença Percy en lisant les messages. Et je crois qu'il… il a prit la fuite, dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

— Il a quoi ? rigola Annabeth à son tour. Oh Drew doit être verte de rage. Si ça ce sait…

— Oh ça va se savoir, Rachel va se faire un plaisir de lui faire goûter à sa propre médecine.

— Une vengeance personnelle ? demanda la blonde en penchant légèrement la tête.

— Pas spécialement, fit le brun en haussant les épaules. Mais Drew n'a jamais été tendre avec Nico et Léo, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Rachel ne l'a jamais réellement digéré.

— Vous avez l'air proche. Enfin, vous tous, se reprit Annabeth. J'ai bien comprit qu'elle était ta meilleure amie.

— Jason et Nico sont mes cousins, expliqua Percy en s'accoudant lui aussi à sa fenêtre, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux anthracite de la blonde. Rachel est ma meilleure amie et Léo est le meilleur ami de Jason.

— Alors tu connais bien Thalia et Bianca.

— Mes cousines, sourit Percy.

— C'est dommage que…

— Annabeth ? fit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte de la blonde. On mange, tu viens chérie ?

— J'arrive Papa ! À plus, fit-elle sans finir sa phrase.

— À plus, soupira Percy en la regardant disparaître dans le couloir. »

Le brun resta immobile à fixer la chambre de la blonde un moment avant que sa mère ne l'appelle à son tour pour manger. Se rendant compte qu'il avait pensé à Annabeth pendant tout ce temps, Percy rougit et détourna les yeux de sa fenêtre.

« Reprends-toi, souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Tu-Sais-Qui**

Percy s'ennuyait de pied ferme. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il aurait presque préféré avoir des devoirs à faire plutôt que de moisir dans sa chambre. Sa mère travaillait aujourd'hui, Jason avait un rendez-vous secret, Nico avait disparu, encore, Rachel était puni pour avoir répondu à la nouvelle copine de son père et Léo… Léo avait décidé de construire un dragon qui pourrait cracher de vraies flammes.

Le jeune homme se retrouvait alors seul et comme la piscine municipale n'était toujours pas ouverte, il s'ennuyait ferme. Son attention fut détournée un court instant de son mur bleu clair par une ombre dans le coin de son œil, une ombre qui marchait dans la chambre d'Annabeth et qui disparu sous la fenêtre, là où elle travaillait. Percy sourit et se leva d'un bond, attrapant une feuille de papier qu'il plia encore et encore jusqu'à avoir un joli avion en papier sur lequel il écrivit quelques lettres.

— Salut —

Il lança son avion qui vola droit devant lui jusqu'à atterrir dans la chambre de la blonde et Percy se cacha à son tour sous sa fenêtre avec un sourire aux lèvres. L'avion ne mit pas longtemps à revenir et le brun le prit de suite en main pour lire la réponse d'Annabeth.

— Salut —

— J'ai une question —

— Vas-y ! —

— Tu allais dire quoi avant que ton père ne t'appelle ? —

— Je me souviens plus, ça devait pas être important. —

— Hum. —

L'avion mit quelques minutes à revenir et Percy se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas vexé.

— Tu n'étais pas à la cafétéria au déjeuner, ça va ? —

— Je devais terminer mes heures de colle —

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour en avoir autant ? (Si ce n'est pas indiscret…) —

— Je pourrais dire que je me suis battu ou que j'ai répondu de manière très insolente à un prof pour me donner un genre mais c'est beaucoup plus bête que ça alors, choisi l'un des deux. —

— Je n'aime ni les bagarreurs, ni les insolents, dis-moi ! —

Percy sourit face à sa réponse, il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, il avait donc toutes ses chances. Le brun rougit en se rendant compte de ses pensées et répondit rapidement.

— J'ai couru au bord de la piscine. Trois fois. —

— Tu rigoles ? —

— Non. —

Le jeune homme entendit un éclat de rire et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un « Hé » outré qui eu pour résultat de faire éclater de rire la blonde. Il ne pouvait pas la voir mais il l'imaginait, une main devant la bouche et les yeux rieurs. Il l'imaginait avec un sourire qui montrerait toutes ses dents et ses boucles blondes cachant la moitié de son visage pour qu'on ne la voit pas se moquer.

— Tu n'es ni un bagarreur, ni un insolent, juste un rebelle des règles de piscine. —

— Tu te moques, je le sens et je l'entends. —

— Du tout. —

— Si. Je vais finir par me vexer ! —

« Percy ? fit sa mère. Ja…

— Percy ! hurla Jason en ouvrant la porte d'un geste brusque le faisant sursauter. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ?

— Jason est là, termina Sally en fermant la porte.

— Merci Maman ! Salut, je fais rien.

— Tu te fous de… Oh salut Annabeth ! sourit Jason en lui faisant un signe de main.

— Salut, répondit la blonde. À plus les garçons, dit-elle en fermant la fenêtre et les rideaux.

— Depuis quand c'est ta voisine ?

— Toujours je crois, fit Percy en haussant les épaules. Mais on se voyait jamais.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pas les mêmes horaires.

— Et là, vous vous voyez ? demanda le blond suspicieux.

— Oui.

— Parce que tes horaires ont changés pendant la nuit ?

— Je… non mais… Laisses tomber ! Tu veux quoi ?

— Oh rien, je voulais juste venir comme ça, discuter du beau temps et…

— Il pleut Jason.

— J'ai eu un rendez-vous, lâcha ledit Jason de but en blanc.

— Avec Drew. On le sait tous, c'est pas un exploit.

— Avec Piper.

— Avec Piper. Avec Piper ? s'écria Percy. Mais quoi ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? D'où ?

— Elle… Elle me plaît vachement physiquement et…

— Jason, Piper plaît vachement physiquement à la plupart des gens vivant sur cette terre.

— Et elle est gentille, continua le blond sans écouter son cousin. On s'entend super bien, elle est rigolote, et elle a du caractère aussi tu sais !

— Comme toutes nos amies.

— Et tu sais, continua-t-il de nouveau. Quand on est tous les deux, c'est pas pareil.

— Tu m'écoutes pas.

— Elle est si douce et puis si…

— Je suis amoureux de Clarisse.

— Si… Quoi ?

— C'est bon t'as terminé ?

— T'as dit quoi ? Attends faut que je m'assois je ne me sens pas bien là…

— Jason…

— Ma respiration…

— Jason ?

— Mon cœur…

— MAMAN ! JASON FAIT UNE CRISE D'ANGOISSE ! »

Sally arriva dans la chambre de son fils la seconde suivante et se mit à genoux devant son neveu qui semblait au bord de la mort.

« Jason, chéri, respire doucement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle à son fils.

— Je voulais qu'il m'écoute, je pensais pas qu'il allait mourir en entendant ça !

— Tu as dit quoi ?

— Que j'étais amoureux de Clarisse ? marmonna Percy.

— Persée ! Tu sais bien que la mention de son prénom le fait paniqué et tu lui dis ça ? Seigneur… Jason ? Chéri, ça va ?

— Je respire, fit le blond. Je respire.

— Bien. Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, reste assit et évite de penser à Tu-Sais-Qui, d'accord ?

— J'essai. »

Percy attendit que sa mère s'en aille pour donner un coup de poing dans le bras de son cousin.

« Aïe !

— Bien fait.

— J'étais venu pour te parler de ma future copine parfaite et toi tu me dis des choses abominable !

— Tu ne m'écoutais pas. J'ai comprit qu'elle était cool ta copine.

— Ma copine ? rougit Jason. Non, c'est pas ma copine.

— Pas encore.

— Arrêtes.

— Bon, soupira Percy en s'allongeant sur son lit près de son cousin. Vous êtes aller où ?

— Au Starbucks.

— Très original.

— Eh oh, quand t'auras une copine et que tes idées seront au top de l'originalité on en reparlera ok ?

— Tu te vexes parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, ricana Percy.

— Je sais pas pourquoi je suis venu ici, j'aurai du aller voir Nico.

— Nico s'en tape.

— Je serais aller parler avec Bianca.

— Bianca s'en tape encore plus.

— Tu sais quoi ? Vous me faites chier ! Je vais aller hurler mon bonheur ailleurs. Famille indigne ! hurla Jason en sortant de la chambre.

— Jason ! le rattrapa Sally. Tu ne sors pas après la crise que tu viens de faire. Assis. »

Le blond refit son apparition dans la chambre de Percy en grommelant, son verre d'eau à la main et s'assit près du brun qui le regarda amusé.

« Bah alors ? Tu pars pas ?

— Ta gueule. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Malotru**

La voix de Rachel résonnait dans son oreille comme une douce musique lui rappelant que sa meilleure amie était très douée pour faire des monologues.

« J'ai discuté avec Lacy, une fille qui suit Drew comme son ombre, expliqua Rachel au téléphone alors que Percy gobait des M&M's allongé dans son canapé. Il paraît qu'elle ne s'est pas remit de la fuite de Jason.

— Lacy ?

— Mais non, idiot, Drew ! Elle a eu la honte de sa vie et Lacy m'a avoué, après chantage, qu'elle refusait de revenir au lycée tant que Jason ne s'était pas excusé ou qu'elle se trouve un nouveau mec histoire que les gens oublient ce malheureux accident.

— Personne oubliera.

— Jamais, ricana Rachel. Je vais me faire une joie de lui rappeler jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité.

— C'est pas gentil Rachel.

— Elle l'est peut-être ? se défendit la rouquine.

— C'est pas une raison pour être comme elle, soupira Percy. Au contraire, il faut que lui montrer qu'on est mieux qu'elle.

— C'est pas bien compliqué.

— Alors fais-le et… Mince ! Il est quelle heure ? demanda le brun en se relevant d'un bond.

— Euh, cinq heures pourquoi ?

— J'ai des courses à faire avant que ma mère rentre ! À demain ! À plus ! Aïe, fit-il en tombant alors qu'il tentait de mettre sa chaussure et sa veste sans lâcher son téléphone.

— Percy ?

— À plus ! répéta le brun en raccrochant. »

Le brun attacha ses converses, mit son blouson et attrapa porte-feuille et téléphone qu'il enfoui dans ses poches en claquant la porte. Trop concentré sur le fait de ne rien oublier pendant ses courses et surtout à l'idée de rentrer avant que sa mère ne rentre histoire qu'elle ne devine pas qu'il avait encore oublié, Percy sortit de son immeuble sans avoir remarqué l'absence de ses clés dans ses poches.

Il sauta les trois marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, passa par-dessus la barrière qui encadrait le côté droit de ces escaliers et rentra dans une personne qui descendait, elle, normalement les marches de l'immeuble voisin.

« Éh ! s'écria la victime en se frottant le nez et en se décollant du torse de Percy. Salut Percy, drôle de façon de dire bonjour.

— Oh, Annabeth, mince, pardon, je suis désolé, tu vas bien ? demanda le brun à une vitesse incroyable en reculant de deux pas sous la panique, cognant son dos à la rambarde.

— Ça va, s'amusa la blonde. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu sembles… nerveux.

— J'ai juste des courses à faire.

— Et tu es si pressé que tu y cours ?

— Oh, non, je dois juste les faire avant que ma mère rentre, expliqua le brun en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. Et toi ? Tu vas où à cette heure-là ?

— Acheter du lait. Il semblerait qu'on aille au même endroit, sourit la jeune fille en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son blouson. »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Percy rougit suite à sa phrase et hocha bêtement la tête en lui emboitant le pas. Ils firent le trajet dans un silence qui le mit très mal à l'aise, et le brun remercia le ciel, la terre, la mer, lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans le foutu magasin qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi loin de toute sa vie. Annabeth attrapa rapidement sa bouteille de lait alors qu'il regardait autour de lui en se rappelant ce dont il avait besoin.

Des œufs, du sucre, des pâtes, de la sauce tomate, du dentifrice et du savon/shampoing pour lui. Annabeth le suivit pendant ses courses pour lui tenir compagnie et ils se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres.

« Donc, fit Percy. Lequel des sportifs du lycée t'a embêté ?

— Un gros lourd du nom de Dylan.

— Ah. Je vois.

— Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier, remarqua la blonde.

— Dylan est… comment dire…

— Un connard ?

— Oui ! sourit Percy en se tournant vers elle. C'est exactement le mot que je cherchais.

— Tu ne l'apprécie vraiment pas, rigola Annabeth. »

Son rire déconcentra Percy qui resta bloqué sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle était encore plus belle qu'il ne l'imaginait lorsqu'elle riait, et pourtant ce n'était pas chose facile.

« Percy ?

— Excuse-moi, rougit le garçon. Je me suis égaré. Tu disais quelque chose ?

— Je me demandais ce que toi tu avais contre lui.

— Il m'a poussé dans le bassin des requins alors qu'on visitait l'aquarium, marmonna le brun.

— Il a… C'est dingue ! Il est malade, tu aurais pu mourir !

— Je crois que c'était ça l'idée. Sauf que je passe tous mon temps libre, à l'aquarium pour aider un gars que je connais bien qui y travail. Alors je connais les poissons et surtout je connais les bassins. Je suis sortie rapidement et comme les requins me connaissaient, ils n'ont rien fait. Je crois qu'ils étaient surtout frustrés parce que d'habitude je viens avec des friandises.

— T'es incroyable, souffla la blonde amusée. Et Dylan ?

— Deux heures de colle parce qu'il a été imprudent. Il a fait passé ça pour accident, soupira Percy.

— C'est un danger public, marmonna Annabeth en croisant les bras.

— Et toi ?

— Il m'a poussé du mur d'escalade, heureusement que Piper était là.

— Un vrai danger public, répéta Percy. »

Le jeune homme attrapa un savon qu'il déboucha pour sentir le parfum, appuyant légèrement sur le tube pour faire venir à lui l'odeur, le brun se retrouva avec une giclée de savon liquide sur lui et sursauta lorsque la substance toucha son nez, trébuchant en arrière jusqu'à bousculer le rayon dans son dos. Des dizaines de petits paquets tombèrent à ses pieds et Percy se demanda s'il était maudit ou s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal pour que le karma s'acharne sur lui.

« Hum, fit Annabeth en tentant de ne pas rire.

— Je suis un peu maladroit.

— Mais au moins, tu te protèges, rigola-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

— Je… quoi ? »

Percy regarda au sol et rougit d'un coup en voyant ce qui traînait à ses pieds. Des dizaines de boîtes de préservatifs, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs et aussi de tous les goûts. Marmonnant des insultes envers le monde et envers lui, Percy se pencha pour récupérer les boîtes et les ranger, aider par Annabeth qui semblait bien plus amusée par la situation que lui.

« Je t'entends te marrer silencieusement tu sais, dit Percy en soupirant.

— Excuses-moi, mais entre ça, l'aquarium et les trois heures de colle à cause de la piscine, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi malchanceux.

— C'est l'histoire de ma vie.

— Ne sois pas si négatif, fit-elle en lui donnant une légère tape sur le bras. Tiens. »

Percy rougit encore un peu lorsqu'elle lui tendit trois boîtes qu'elle ne pouvait ranger, trop petite.

« Ce ne sont que des boîtes, Percy, s'amusa-t-elle. Elles ne vont pas te manger.

— C'est ça, moques-toi de moi… marmonna Percy. En attendant, on t'a volé ta bouteille de lait.

— Que… Mais bon sang ! Qui peut-être assez malotru pour faire ça alors que le rayon est deux mètres plus loin ?

— Qui dit "malotru" surtout, ricana Percy.

— Tu te moques de moi ! s'écria la blonde en le poussant de l'épaule.

— Tu le faisais bien avant moi, rit le brun l'imitant. Allez, viens on va te retrouver du lait. »

Annabeth croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, faussement agacé ce qui amusa d'autant plus Percy qui prit ses courses d'une main et posa son bras sur les épaules de la blonde pour l'embêter. Ce qu'il ne s'était pas imaginé, c'était que ce geste, aussi anodin soit-il, l'avait totalement perturbé et que le contact de la blonde contre lui le rendait fébrile.

Annabeth attrapa une seconde bouteille et ils allèrent payer leurs achats, reprenant la route pour leurs immeubles où ils se retrouvèrent face à Sally Jackson qui haussa un sourcil curieux en voyant son fils arriver aux côtés d'une jolie blonde.

« Maman ?

— T'es clés chéri.

— Mes clés ?

— Tu les as laissées sur la porte.

— Mais non je… Je les ai laissé sur la porte, soupira Percy.

— J'ai appelé le serrurier, il arrive. Bonsoir, vous êtes ? sourit Sally en souriant à Annabeth.

— Oh, Annabeth Chase, enchanté.

— De même Annabeth, je suis Sally, la maman de cette tête en l'air.

— Maman, marmonna Percy.

— Je vais vous laisser, rit Annabeth en montant les trois marches. À plus Percy.

— À plus ! »

La porte se referma sur la blonde et Percy fut rapidement accaparé par sa mère qui lui posa mille et une questions sur cette inconnue aux yeux argentés.


	6. Chapter 6

**Âme-sœur**

« Comment tu peux choisir l'ours plutôt que le pigeon, Nico ? s'écria Léo en fixant son ami, marchant à l'envers pour pouvoir le regarder sans s'arrêter.

— Parce que l'ours t'étripes alors que le pigeon te rend juste malade. On soigne les maladies, on peut rarement te rendre des organes pré-mâchés par un carnivore, répondit l'italien.

— Il marque un point, fit Percy.

— Mais un banc de pigeons ça peut te tuer aussi, vous avez jamais vu ce film de Hitchcock ? demanda Rachel.

— Les oiseaux se déplacent pas en banc, ce sont les poissons, coupa Annabeth.

— C'est quoi alors ?

— Un essaim, fit Jason.

— Ce sont les abeilles qui ont des essaims, fit Piper.

— On dit un "vol" ou une "volée", souffla Grover. Sérieusement, c'est vraiment important ?

— Évidemment ! cria Léo. Si tu as le choix entre mourir entre les griffes d'un ours ou le bec d'un pigeon, tu choisirais quoi, Grover ?

— L'ours. J'ai moins de risque de mourir d'agoni qu'avec un pigeon et… Pourquoi je réponds à ça moi…

— L'effet "Léo", expliqua Rachel. Ok, ok, changeons de question.

— Vous pensez qu'on a plus de chance de se transformer en poisson avec l'évolution ou en oiseau ?

— T'as un soucis avec les oiseaux, Valdez ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ? demanda Jason las.

— Je me questionne.

— Poisson.

— T'es _out_ , Percy, fit Nico.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que t'es pas objectif.

— Je suis d'accord avec lui, coupa Annabeth.

— Hé ! Pourquoi vous vous liguez contre moi ? s'outra le brun.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, idiot, soupira la blonde.

— Oh. Cool, sourit-il.

— C'est marrant, quand je suis d'accord avec toi ça n'a pas le même effet que quand c'est elle, remarqua Jason pensif.

— Comment ça ? demanda Will qui était resté silencieux depuis le début.

— Il sourit comme un crétin. Moi je lui dis que je suis d'accord avec lui et il me sort un "évidemment que t'es d'accord". Étrange.

— T'es d'une mauvaise foi sans fin, Jason, soupira Percy. Bon, on se quitte ici.

— Vous rentrez ensemble ? demanda Nico étonné.

— On est voisin, sourit Annabeth. À plus ! »

Percy fit un dernier signe de main à ses amis avant de suivre la blonde qui fixait un point droit devant elle. Le brun se pencha un peu pour observer ce qu'elle regardait avec autant d'attention lorsqu'il remarqua le marchand de glace près du petit parc qui bordait la grande avenue.

« On t'attend chez toi ? demanda-t-il la faisant sursauter.

— Oh, non, pourquoi ?

— Une glace ? Ça te tente ?

— Tu me prends pas les sentiments Percy Jackson ! »

Percy sourit davantage et ils allèrent rejoindre le marchand de glace prenant chacun leurs parfums favoris, soit citron pour Percy et chocolat pour Annabeth. Ils s'installèrent dans le parc, laissant tomber leurs sacs à dos sur le sol alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans l'herbe sous un grand arbre où flottait un espèce de drapeau doré, sûrement le vestige d'une fête d'anniversaire.

« Tu n'as pas entraînement aujourd'hui ? demanda la blonde.

— Non, le coach est partie avec les Seniors pour la compétition de basket.

— Oh, c'est donc pour ça que Dylan et Drew n'était pas là.

— Pour ça et aussi parce que Drew refuse toujours de mettre un pied au lycée, ricana Percy.

— En fait, elle est revenu, fit la blonde.

— Hein ? Quand ? Rachel l'a vu ?

— Non, enfin je crois pas. Elle est revenu hier. Elle a dit qu'elle aurait, je site, "l'un des trois cousins" avant la fin de l'année. Je crois qu'elle parlait de vous.

— Elle déteste Nico, il lui fait peur. Et Jason a prit la fuite devant elle ! Il lui reste plus personne, fit Percy.

— Toi.

— T'es dingue ? Sa présence me rend anxieux !

— T'exagères, rigola la blonde sans pouvoir se retenir.

— Peu importe, de toute façon c'est et ça sera toujours un énorme "non". De toute façon, j'ai pas le temps pour une copine. J'ai déjà assez de mal à additionner mes études et la natation, maugréa-t-il.

— Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas ?

— La natation ?

— Hum ? fit-elle en hochant la tête.

— Jamais. C'est tout ce que j'aime. J'arrêterais jamais.

— Tu veux en faire ton métier ?

— Non. C'est une passion, pas un métier. Et puis je veux faire comme mon père, fit le brun avec une teinte de nostalgie dans sa voix.

— Ton père ? Il travaille dans quoi ?

— Il… À l'aquarium, mentit Percy incapable d'avouer à la jeune fille que son père était mort. Un biologiste.

— Oh, oui, l'histoire avec les requins que tu connais, ça me revient.

— Et toi ? Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

— Architecte, sourit la blonde. Comme ma mère. Je m'entraîne déjà en faisant des croquis et des dessins, mais je n'arrive jamais à la perfection. C'est frustrant.

— Je comprend, fit Percy. »

Un silence apaisant prit place entre eux et Percy en profita pour s'allonger dans l'herbe, fixant le feuillage de l'arbre au-dessus d'eux qui se mouvait avec la brise. Un vague mouvement lui fit comprendre qu'Annabeth venait de s'allonger à ses côtés et Percy se demanda un instant si ça serait déplacé de lui prendre la main.

« Pourquoi Léo pose toujours des questions incongrus ? demanda soudainement Annabeth.

— Il s'occupe.

— Il s'occupe ?

— Il est hyper-actif, comme moi, comme Jason, et Nico même si sur lui ça ne se voit pas, comme pas mal de monde dans notre entourage en fait, à croire que nos mères ont fait une réunion secrète entre mamans de gamins incontrôlables et qu'elles ont décidés de nous faire amis pour qu'on s'occupe mutuellement.

— Je le suis aussi, pouffa Annabeth.

— Sérieux ? demanda Percy en se relevant sur un coude. Tu te fiches de moi.

— Du tout. Hyper-active et dyslexique.

— T'es mon âme sœur, lâcha Percy amusé sans se rendre compte de ses mots. »

Annabeth rougit et se releva aussi, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux alors qu'il prenait deux teintes de rouge au niveau des joues et tentait de se donner une contenance en arrachant des brins d'herbe.

« Je veux dire, c'est super rare, enfin pas super rare, mais pas évident que deux personnes, voisins et du même groupe d'amis soient pareils, tenta de se reprendre le brun.

— Je trouve aussi, sourit Annabeth en lui lançant un léger coup d'œil.

— Annie ? cria une voix suraiguë de la rue.

— Annie ? s'étonna Percy en haussant un sourcil.

— Mes petits frères, désolé, fit la blonde en se relevant et attrapant son sac. J'arrive ! On se voit plus tard !

— Je… Ouais ! »

Percy la regarda mettre son sac sur son épaule et sursauta lorsqu'elle se pencha pour embrasser sa joue doucement. C'était presque un effleurement tant le baiser était doux et le brun dut se faire violence pour ne pas rougir tant qu'elle était là. Heureusement, Annabeth ne perdit pas une minute et alla rejoindre ses frères et son père qui attendaient devant l'immeuble, laissant à Percy tous le loisir de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Bien. Il avait un sérieux problème. Cette fille ne le laissait pas indifférent.


	7. Chapter 7

**212-617-1146**

— Tu as toujours vécu dans cet immeuble ? Enfin ici ? À NY ? —

Percy regarda l'avion parfait qu'Annabeth avait envoyé dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas s'il devait répondre ou se lever et hurler à sa fenêtre que c'était injuste qu'elle réussisse mieux ses avions en papier que lui. Cependant il n'était pas Léo et surtout, il ne voulait pas que la blonde le prenne pour un taré, chose qui semblait déjà assez mal parti.

— Toujours. Enfin, on a habité un moment dans le Bronx avec ma mère quand j'étais plus jeune mais pas très longtemps. —

— Seulement ta mère ? —

— Oui. —

— Excuse-moi, ça ne me regarde pas. Tu n'as jamais envisagé de quitter NY ? —

— Si, mais j'aime trop cette ville. C'est chez moi tu comprends ? —

— Tout à fait… —

— Et toi ? —

— Je suis californienne. On a déménagé ici pour se rapprocher de ma grand-mère maternelle qui est trop vieille pour venir nous voir à SF. —

— San Francisco ? Ça doit être une ville super chouette. —

— Magnifique. C'est mon chez moi :) —

— Elle ne te manque pas ? —

Annabeth mit un peu plus de temps à répondre cette fois, et Percy se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit une bêtise. Mais l'avion finit par atterrir à ses pieds et il ne perdit pas une minute avant de l'ouvrir pour lire la réponse de la blonde.

— Si. Souvent même. J'aime NY mais ce n'est pas ma maison. —

— Tu vas repartir alors ? —

— Un jour, sûrement pour mes études mais ce n'est pas sûr ! Je veux entrer dans la meilleure université possible. —

— J'espère que tu y arriveras ! —

— Merci Percy ! :) —

Percy regarda l'avion entre ses mains et soupira, agacé de ne plus savoir quoi lui dire pour maintenir un semblant de conversation. Il n'était pas très à l'aise lorsqu'il parlait avec d'autres filles que celles qu'il côtoyait habituellement, d'autant plus que celle-ci lui plaisait bien et il avait l'impression de bafouiller bêtement lorsqu'elle était en face de lui, de perdre de ses moyens dès qu'il était question d'Annabeth…

— Alors comme ça tu as deux petits frères ? —

Percy plia l'avion de nouveau et l'envoya dans la chambre d'Annabeth. Il tentait le tout pour elle tout.

— Oui, Bobby et Matthew, enfin ce sont mes demi-frères mais c'est tout comme. —

— Demi ? —

— D'un remariage du côté de mon père. Mes parents sont divorcés. —

— Oh, pardon, je ne savais pas. —

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'y suis faite depuis le temps ! Ma mère n'est jamais loin de toute façon, elle s'entend bien avec mon père. —

— C'est génial ça ! —

— Tu es fils unique c'est ça ? —

— C'est ça. J'aurai bien aimé avoir des petits frères et sœurs mais les choses se sont faites autrement. Au moins j'ai la chance d'avoir des cousins, même s'ils sont casses pieds ;) —

— Vous avez l'air d'être très proche ! —

— On l'est. On a eu pas mal de galère familial et on s'est serré les coudes comme on pouvait. —

— Ah oui ? C'est bien, la famille c'est important… —

— Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu parce que tu dis. —

— J'ai eu quelques malentendu avec mon père, des malentendus assez important. —

— Du genre ? —

— Du genre qui font fuguer une gamine de sept ans de chez elle… —

— Wow. —

— Ouais. —

— Thalia aussi a fugué y'a quelques années, on l'a retrouvé avec un gars bizarre qui était son copain de l'époque. —

— Ça ressemble en effet à Thalia. —

Percy sourit en repensant à la tête de Béryl lorsqu'elle était aller chercher sa fille au commissariat. Son attention fut attiré par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait dans la chambre de la blonde et une voix grave qui parlait trop doucement pour qu'il entende ce qu'il se passait. Percy attendit que la porte se referme pour renvoyer l'avion et attendit sagement qu'Annabeth lui réponde.

— 212-617-1146 —

Le brun resta figé devant l'avion en papier, devant la réponse d'Annabeth qui semblait être son numéro de téléphone. Percy se leva finalement et fit face à la blonde qui se levait à son tour. Elle lui fit un léger sourire, les joues rougissantes puis partie soudainement pour rejoindre son père qui l'appelait une fois encore. Le jeune homme resta interdit avec le numéro en main, sans savoir quoi en faire.

« Percy ? fit sa mère en ouvrant la porte. Per… Tu vas bien chéri ?

— Hein ? sursauta le concerné. Oh, oui, évidemment, fit-il en rougissant, cachant l'avion derrière son dos. —

— D'accord… »

De toute évidence Sally ne le croyait pas, mais elle savait que son fils viendrait lui parler quand il en aurait envie et il ne semblait pas encore prêt à partager son secret avec elle.

« Ton téléphone sonne depuis tout à l'heure et je crois que si tu ne réponds pas, Nico va finir par s'énerver, sourit sa mère avec amusement.

— Ah ouais, j'avais prévu un après-midi avec lui. »

Percy attrapa son téléphone dans le salon et répondit à son cousin que c'était toujours bon, qu'il pouvait venir quand il voulait. Nico ne se fit pas prier et arriva quelques minutes après, embrassant Sally sur la joue avant de s'affaler à côté de Percy sur le canapé.

« Pourquoi tu répondais pas ?

— Je discutais avec Annabeth.

— Et alors ? Tu peux pas parler à deux personnes en même temps ?

— Non, par… enfin… rougit Percy. »

Le brun se tourna pour vérifier que sa mère était occupée et se pencha vers son cousin pour parler plus doucement.

« On discute par avion en papier interposé.

— Hein ?

— Je… La première fois, j'ai fabriqué un avion en papier parce que je m'ennuyais, expliqua Percy. Il était superbe alors je l'ai lancé dans la ruelle et il a atterri dans la chambre d'Annabeth.

— L'AirBus que Léo n'a pas eu le droit de cramé ?

— Ouais, lui… marmonna Percy en rougissant encore.

— Et ?

— Bah après on a discuté par envoi d'avion de papier.

— Mais attends, tu la connaissais pas avant que Silena nous la présente.

— Non, je l'avais jamais vu ! s'écria le brun. Mais quand elle a dit son nom, j'ai fait le rapprochement et après on a discuté en face à face.

— Et on a commencé à traîné avec eux parce que Jason en pince pour Piper.

— C'est ça.

— Et alors ?

— Alors on a continué à discuter juste tous les deux, par avion. C'est un peu notre truc, tu vois ?

— Votre… truc ? Ça sonne comme un délire de meilleurs amis ou de couple ton machin.

— On… hein ? fit Percy les joues plus rouge encore comme si c'était possible.

— Peu importe. Continu.

— Ok, souffla-t-il. On discutait avant que tu arrives, c'est pour ça que je répondais pas, et son père nous a interrompu.

— Ah.

— Elle n'a pas répondu quand j'ai demandé s'il y avait un soucis, elle m'a juste renvoyé… son numéro. Enfin je crois que c'est son numéro…

— Il est où le problème ? demanda Nico à deux doigts de perdre patience.

— Je sais pas quoi faire !

— Attends… Elle te plaît ? Annabeth te plaît ? »

Seuls le regard paniqué de Percy et les rougeurs de ses joues répondirent à la question de l'italien qui sourit amusé avant de se redressé pour faire pleinement face à son cousin.

« Envoi un message. Invites-la quelque part.

— Mais où ?

— J'en sais rien moi, si tu devais emmener une personne que tu apprécies beaucoup quelque part, tu l'emmènerais où ? »

Percy ne répondit pas, réfléchissant à vive allure. Il prit finalement son téléphone et l'avion en papier qu'il déplia pour noter le numéro sur son portable. Les mains tremblantes, le brun appuya sur « nouveau message » et entreprit d'écrire son message.

 _— Demain, l'aquarium ? Promis personne ne finira dans le bassin des requins. — Percy_

« Et maintenant ? demanda le jeune homme en serrant son téléphone fort dans sa main.

— Maintenant, on attend. »

La réponse ne mit pas longtemps à arriver et le visage de Percy se fendit d'un sourire rayonnant qui fit sourire en retour Nico.

 _— Avec plaisir, après déjeuner ? Je dois travailler un peu le matin. — Annabeth_

 _— Disons deux heures ? — Percy_

 _— Deux heures c'est parfait ! À demain Percy ! — Annabeth_

« Nico…

— Hum ?

— J'ai un rendez-vous ! »


	8. Chapter 8

**Persée**

Percy regarda l'heure et commença à se préparer en imaginant Annabeth faire la même chose de l'autre côté de la ruelle qui séparait leurs immeubles. Le brun termina de se brosser les dents et enfila un sweat gris puisque son bleu favoris était à la machine à lavée d'après les dires de sa mère.

« Tu rentres tard ? demanda Sally en faisant infuser son thé.

— J'en sais rien, peut-être en fin d'après-midi.

— Et tu vas où comme ça ?

— À l'aquarium.

— Tu vas voir Tyson ?

— Euh… non, rougit Percy en faisant ses lacets.

— Percy ?

— J'y vais avec Annabeth, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle très rapide.

— La jolie voisine qui fait ses courses avec toi ? sourit Sally amusée.

— Ouais…

— Bonne journée mon chéri, fit-elle en lui embrassant le front. »

Percy sourit à sa mère puis attrapa son blouson et ses clés avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il descendit les marches de l'escalier de son immeuble deux à deux et sauta les trois dernières avant de sortir et de sauter les trois autres. Il passa de l'autre côté de la barrière pour attendre Annabeth qui arriva quelques secondes après lui et sourit en lui montrant sa montre.

« Deux heures. Pile. Très ponctuel Monsieur Jackson !

— C'est une de mes qualités ! sourit le brun.

— Thalia m'a dit le contraire.

— Thalia parle trop, marmonna-t-il.

— Elle a aussi dit que tu serais un bleu aujourd'hui mais je vois qu'elle avait tord, sourit la blonde en montrant son sweat du doigt.

— Je… rougit Percy. C'est uniquement parce que j'avais pas le choix, soupira-t-il. Je propose qu'on y aille, histoire que je ne meurs pas de honte avant même qu'on ne soit partie.

— Je te suis ! rigola Annabeth. »

Les deux adolescents prirent le chemin jusqu'à l'aquarium de New York, prenant le bus pour rejoindre le bâtiment gigantesque qui s'imposa devant eux alors qu'ils discutaient de chose et d'autres sans importance. Annabeth riait d'une bêtise que lui racontait Percy, un souvenir de Léo qui brûlait l'un de ses origamis et qui avait mit le feu à son pantalon au passage.

« On a beaucoup paniqué sur le moment, expliqua Percy. Mais après c'était assez drôle.

— Vous êtes incroyable ! Ça aurait pu être vraiment dangereux !

— C'est la définition même de Léo.

— Ce n'est pas très sympa et… Percy ? demanda soudainement Annabeth en s'arrêtant. Où tu vas ? L'entrée est là-bas !

— Je sais.

— Et donc ?

— Tu crois vraiment qu'on va rentrer par l'entrée des touristes et payer ?

— Oui, fit la blonde sans comprendre. »

Percy sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il n'était jamais ou presque jamais entrée par la porte principale, passant toujours par les coulisses avec son père ou avec Tyson, l'ancien élève de son père. Les employés de l'aquarium le connaissaient bien, il passait beaucoup de temps sur place et n'avait donc pas besoin de payer son billet pour entrer. Il avait même sa propre carte pour passer les sécurités et les bornes magnétiques.

Le brun tendit sa main à Annabeth qui hésita un instant avant de la prendre, resserrant ses doigts autour des siens et Percy ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en sentant la paume de la blonde contre la sienne. Il se tourna pour faire bonne figure et l'entraina derrière lui, l'emmenant à l'arrière du bâtiment pour emprunter une porte grise où était inscrit « employés uniquement ».

« Percy ?

— T'inquiètes, j'ai un laissé passer.

— Tu es sûr que…

— Percy ! fit une voix grave qui les fit sursauter.

— Salut Tyson ! Tu vas bien ?

— Super ! Tu viens pour… Oh. Salut. Je m'appelle Tyson, sourit le grand brun en tendant sa main à Annabeth qui lui serra poliment.

— Annabeth.

— Je savais pas que tu avais une copine ! »

Percy devint rouge écrevisse et lâcha soudainement la main d'Annabeth qui se racla la gorge en remettant ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles, les joues d'une couleur presque identique à celles du brun.

« Je… Non… C'est une amie, je lui fais visiter ! s'écria Percy.

— Ah. On se voit ce week-end de toute façon. Ta mère m'a invité à déjeuner.

— Oh, je savais pas ! Super ! sourit Percy réellement ravit. »

Tyson leur fit un dernier signe de main avant d'entrer dans ce qui semblait être un laboratoire qui se referma derrière lui en un bruit sourd. Annabeth resta silencieuse un instant puis ouvrit la bouche et Percy sut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper.

« C'est lui ton ami alors ?

— Tyson Kyklopas. Il est soigneur aquariologique. Ce que je veux faire plus tard.

— Et ton père travaille avec lui ?

— Mon père l'a formé, mais… non, soupira Percy. Il ne travaille pas avec lui, plus du moins.

— Comment ça ?

— Mon père est mort, annonça le brun sans la regarder. Une tempête en mer alors qu'ils étaient partie relâcher les tortues qui étaient guéries.

— Percy… Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas et…

— Tu pouvais pas savoir, sourit-il en se tournant vers elle. Mais c'est pas grave, il faut prendre la vie du bon côté et aller de l'avant. Viens, je vais te montrer mon bassin.

— Ton bassin ? Tu y nages ? demanda la blonde amusée en marchant à ses côtés.

— Oui et non, sourit Percy énigmatique. »

Il lui montra le chemin à travers le dédale de bassin et des couloirs de l'aquarium, lui présentant les espèces, lui présentant ses préférés et ceux qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Annabeth était très attentive à tout ce qu'il disait et posait tout un tas de questions qui ravissait le brun de voir qu'elle s'intéressait réellement à son sujet de prédilection.

« Voici mon bassin ! fit Percy en ouvrant les bras en grand. »

Ils se trouvaient sous une cloche de verre, le bassin s'étalant de part et d'autres d'eux. Annabeth leva les yeux vers le banc de poissons qui passa au-dessus de leurs têtes alors que Percy venait s'adosser au mur de verre. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une raie arriva au-dessus de lui et se stagna près de sa tête, nageant paisiblement en la fixant.

« Percy…

— Je te présente Persée. Ma raie manta océanique*. Il est né le jour de mon anniversaire alors que j'étais là pour aider mon père à nourrir les poissons. Du coup, on a le même nom. Salut mon grand, souffla Percy tendrement en posant sa main sur le verre. »

La raie donna un petit coup dans la vitre puis s'éloigna, retournant nager avec d'autres. Annabeth s'approcha la bouche ouverte et regarda les poissons évoluer dans l'eau avec une lenteur qui lui paressait surnaturelle.

« Ils sont apaisés. Quand les touristes sont là, ils ont peur, alors ils vont vites. Mais là, ils sont apaisés alors ils sont lents.

— Je crois que je suis amoureuse, soupira Annabeth.

— Hein ? »

Percy s'étouffa à moitié, et se tourna vers elle en paniquant. De lui ? De quoi ? De qui ? Elle aussi ? Aussi ? Il était amoureux ? Non. Impossible. Mince ! Peut-être bien que oui ? Et elle aussi ? Pitié, faites que oui…

« De cet endroit, continua-t-elle. C'est si apaisant…

— Ouais, souffla le brun en tentant de se calmer après sa mini-crise. C'est mon endroit à moi.

— J'ai aussi mon endroit à moi, reprit-elle en posant sa main sur la vitre lorsque la raie repassa. On pourrait y aller demain ?

— Tu… Avec moi ?

— Et bien oui, rigola Annabeth en se tournant vers lui. C'est mieux si je veux te le montrer.

— Oh, ouais, évidemment. Alors, demain ?

— Demain. Même heure.

— On va où ? demanda Percy curieux.

— Au MOMA, sourit la blonde avec les yeux pétillants. »

Le brun hocha la tête en souriant à son tour, en fait, elle aurait pu lui dire n'importe quoi qu'il aurait dit oui et l'aurait suivit. Parce qu'il ne pouvait dire non à un sourire pareil, à des yeux pareils, il ne pouvait lui dire non tout court. Ouais, il en était peut-être un peu amoureux de cette fille.

 _*_ _une raie manta océanique vit environ 50ans (information à retenir pour la suite [parce que je n'aime pas quand les informations que je vous donne sont fausses mais en vrai c'est pas si important que ça])_


	9. Chapter 9

**Crack**

Percy arriva avec cinq minutes de retard qui étaient dû à une impossibilité de faire un choix entre sa casquette bleue foncée et sa casquette bleue nuit. Sally avait donc du faire un choix pour lui, lui mettant la casquette bleue nuit sur la tête en disant que ça allait à merveilles avec son sweat de la même couleur. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin en bas de son immeuble, il trouva Annabeth adossée à la rambarde qui séparait les deux entrées en fixant son téléphone.

« Désolé, souffla-t-il en sautant les trois dernières marches. J'ai eu un soucis.

— Rien d'important ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

— Si la couleur de ma casquette est importante alors si, sinon non, sourit-il.

— Tu m'as fait attendre pour une casquette ?

— Mais n'est-elle pas superbement belle ? demanda-t-il en montrant sa tête. »

Annabeth ne répondit pas et lui piqua ladite casquette pour l'enfoncée sur sa tête, visière à l'envers, ce qui lui donnait un style vraiment cool et Percy ne dit rien, souriant juste bêtement en la regardant faire.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est belle.

— Je te la prête pour aujourd'hui.

— Merci ! sourit-elle. On y va ?

— Je pensais qu'on pouvait rester ici, tu sais, passer l'après-midi sur ces marches et parler du beau temps… Ok on y va, rigola-t-il en voyant l'air consterné de la jeune fille. »

Annabeth marcha devant lui quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se mette à ses côtés, et ils reprirent leurs discussions sur tout et rien avec entrain, débattant avec passion sur le film « Une nuit au musée » qui donnait envie à Percy de se faire enfermer au MOMA pour la nuit. Annabeth n'était pas vraiment de son avis, trouvant que l'intrigue sur la stèle égyptienne était assez médiocre mais elle était tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que le gros T-Rex avait l'air sacrément sympa.

« Je suis navrée de t'annoncer ça, mais on va devoir aller dans la file d'attente, je ne suis pas une VIP comme toi, fit Annabeth d'un air faussement dramatique.

— Je comprends. Je pense pouvoir survivre. »

La blonde ricana à sa bêtise et ils prirent place dans la longue file d'attente qui se trouvait devant le musée d'art moderne. Percy enfoui ses mains dans ses poches et commença à taper du pieds en regardant autour de lui. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il remarqua l'air passablement agacé d'Annabeth qui serrait la mâchoire sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. La raison apparu soudainement devant lui lorsque Drew Tanaka et ses copines arrivèrent devant lui, poussant Annabeth plus loin qui serra les poings pour se contrôler.

« Percy, chéri, je ne savais pas que tu viendrais au musée aujourd'hui. Tu viens voir l'exposition éphémère sur la danse ? Tu sais que je suis une danseuse, n'est-ce pas ? Je fais tous les gala de mon école de danse depuis que j'ai cinq ans et j'ai toujours le premier rôle, fit la brune en enroulant ses bras autour de celui de Percy.

— Euh, j'en sais rien, non, et super, tenta Percy.

— Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, rit la jeune femme.

— En fait, je suis avec Annabeth là, donc, je sais pas trop…

— Annabeth ? On s'en fou d'Annabeth, sourit Drew. Tu restes avec moi ? »

Ladite Annabeth détourna la tête sans rien dire, fixant le musée sans plus faire attention à eux, sans plus faire attention à Percy. Il n'était pas d'accord. Il voulait passer ce moment avec elle, il voulait découvrir son endroit comme elle avait découvert le sien la veille. Il voulait être avec elle et pas avec Drew.

« Excuse-moi, mais non.

— Pardon ? siffla la brune.

— J'ai dit "non". Je suis venu avec elle, j'ai envie de rester avec elle.

— Percy… essaya Drew. »

Le brun ne la laissa pas finir et se détacha d'elle pour rejoindre Annabeth quelques pas plus loin, attrapant sa main dans la sienne pour la garder près de lui. La blonde sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant là mais ne dit rien. Elle lança un regard à Drew pour vérifier qu'elle ne viendrait pas l'embêter, mais la brune était trop abasourdie pour tenter quelque chose.

« Tu peux rester avec elle si tu veux, fit Annabeth doucement.

— Non. Je suis venu avec toi, je reste avec toi. En plus je t'ai dit qu'elle m'angoissait. Son parfum me monte à la tête.

— Son… »

Annabeth éclata de rire, faisant sourire Percy qui fut rassurer de la voir rire malgré la situation. Ils entrèrent finalement dans le musée et Percy, tel le gentleman que Sally avait fait de lui, paya le billet d'Annabeth malgré ses protestations. Il était plus rapide qu'elle. Cependant elle le traîna jusqu'à l'exposition permanente sur la Grèce Antique et la Rome Antique, les deux étant liés par le fils de la déesse Aphrodite.

« On dirait Piper, fit Percy en fixant la statut de la déesse.

— Un peu. Tu viens ?

— On dirait vraiment Piper, marmonna le brun en suivant son amie. »

Ils arrivèrent face à la représentation du temple d'Athéna et Annabeth se figea en le fixant, un léger sourire aux lèvres et une lueur inconnue à Percy qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« C'est ma déesse favorite.

— Elle me fait peur, fit Percy récoltant un léger rire de la part de la blonde.

— C'est une déesse sérieuse, je pense que c'est normal.

— Les autres sont de petits rigolos alors ?

— J'ai toujours pensé que Poséidon était plus du genre cocktail sous les cocotiers.

— Dans la mythologie, il a pourtant l'air d'un mec un peu sur les nerfs, fit Percy en fixant son regard sur la jeune fille.

— Tu connais bien la mythologie ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui elle aussi.

— Je m'y intéresse. Je ne suis pas un crack mais j'ai quelques connaissances.

— Je suis un crack, expliqua Annabeth avec une pointe de fierté.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. »

Ils restèrent à se fixer quelques secondes, le regard perdu dans les yeux de l'autre. Percy se retrouvait plongé dans le gris orageux des pupilles de la blonde, incapable de détourner les yeux ni de penser à autre chose que la beauté saisissante de l'adolescente devant lui. Lorsque le souffle d'Annabeth se fit sentir sur son visage, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient terriblement proche et qu'ils se rapprochaient encore, doucement, sans se quitter des yeux, si proche qu'il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour l'embrasser et…

« Mince, sursauta la blonde lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Allô ? Oh, oui. J'arrive. Je suis là dans vingt minutes Papa. À plus.

— Un soucis ? demanda Percy en mettant ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner une contenance.

— Mon père doit aller faire des courses avec ma belle-mère, soupira Annabeth. Je vais devoir rentrer.

— Oh, ok. Pas de problème. »

Percy tenta de ne pas montrer sa déception mais le sourire maladroit que lui fit la blonde lui fit comprendre qu'il avait échoué. Ils repartirent du musée en silence et firent le trajet jusqu'à chez eux sans réellement parler, seuls des banalités sans importances passaient la barrière de leurs lèvres.

« Bon, et bien, c'était chouette, sourit la blonde alors qu'ils se tenaient devant les deux immeubles.

— On pourrait y retourner une prochaine fois, y rester plus longtemps ?

— On pourrait. »

Un sourire, un dernier signe de main et Annabeth disparaissait derrière la porte de l'immeuble laissant Percy seul dehors. Soupirant, le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux. La journée n'avait pourtant pas mal commencé, mais entre l'intervention de Drew et le retour gênant qu'ils avaient fait, Percy se demanda un instant si c'était une bonne idée de recommencer. Cependant, lorsqu'il repensa aux yeux de la jeune fille, lorsqu'il revit son sourire et que son rire résonna dans sa tête, il ne pu que se rendre à l'évidence que oui, c'était une bonne idée.


	10. Chapter 10

**Exhibition**

Percy arriva chez lui alors que le soleil était déjà couché, les cheveux mouillés de sa séance d'entraînement de natation et fatigué de sa journée de cours. Le brun se laissa tomber dans son lit en poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme qui fit rire doucement sa mère alors qu'elle passait devant sa chambre.

« Tu vas bien ?

— Fatigué, soupira Percy une seconde fois.

— Repose-toi avant le dîner, je prépare des lasagnes.

— Super… »

Le brun se leva avec difficulté pour aller prendre une douche réparatrice qui lui fit le plus grand bien. En caleçon à chercher son pantalon de jogging, Percy sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna et fronça des sourcils en voyant le nom qui était affiché sur son écran : Annabeth.

« Allô ?

— Ça t'arrive souvent de te trimbaler nu ?

— Hein ? »

Le brun leva la tête vers sa fenêtre et croisa le regard amusé de la blonde qui était accoudée au rebord de sa fenêtre fermée, son téléphone collé à son oreille. Percy rougit en se rendant compte de sa tenu et se dépêcha d'enfiler un pantalon et un sweat sous les rires de la blonde qui résonnait dans le téléphone.

« Je sors de ma douche, j'ai pas fait gaffe.

— Je vais faire comme si je te croyais. On m'a dit que tu avais des tendances à l'exhibition.

— Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de parler avec Thalia, soupira Percy.

— Et louper les informations croustillantes ?

— J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui… coupa Percy en s'allongeant sur son lit.

— Ah.

— Drew…

— Je ne veux pas en parler, coupa Annabeth. »

Percy l'entendit s'allonger à son tour sans plus rien dire. Il écoutait la respiration calme de la jeune fille à quelques mètres de lui, sa propre respiration se calant dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement apaisé.

« Toute l'école est au courant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudainement Annabeth d'une voix éteinte.

— Oui. Rachel était hors d'elle quand elle l'a apprit. Tu vas bien ?

— Ça va.

— Vraiment ou tu dis ça uniquement pour que je te laisse tranquille ?

— Les gens savent que Drew est une garce, je n'ai pas peur de retourner au lycée ni de l'affronter.

— J'imagine. Et ton bras ?

— Douloureux. Ça va passer.

— Le directeur n'a rien dit je suppose…

— Il l'adore.

— Il adore aussi Clarisse, elle peut aller lui parler tu sais ?

— Je préfère ne pas mêler les autres à ma petite guerre personnelle contre Drew, fit la blonde d'une voix plus posée.

— Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une dent contre toi… Enfin, c'est tout nouveau, non ?

— Depuis quelques jours. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié d'être rejetée devant sa petite cour.

— Rejetée ? Je vois pas en quoi le fait que Jason est fuit son rendez-vous te concerne, fit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec Jason, rigola Annabeth.

— Mais alors…

— Percy ! Enfin, au musée !

— Oh. Oooooh ! Mince ! C'est ma faute ? Je suis désolé, j'irai lui parler, je ferais quelque chose ou… dit-il en se levant pour se poster devant sa fenêtre, un air soucieux sur le visage.

— Stop ! le coupa Annabeth en venant lui faire face. »

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent, uniquement séparés par les deux vitres et la ruelle. Percy avala difficilement sa salive en remarquant le bandage autour du poignet de la blonde, qu'elle tenta de cacher sous sa manche pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus.

« Je suis grande, je sais me défendre. Elle m'a juste pris par surprise.

— Elle a écrasé un mégot de cigarette sur ton bras !

— C'est rien, ça fait mal mais je me suis fait bien pire en tentant le skate l'année dernière, sourit Annabeth.

— Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal à cause de moi, chuchota Percy en baissant les yeux. Je suis désolé.

— Percy.

— C'est de ma faute…

— Percy !

— Je suis désolé.

— Ça suffit ! gronda la blonde. C'est de la faute de Drew et uniquement la sienne. Arrête de te flageller, ce n'est rien je te dis.

— Mais…

— Je vais bien. Tout va bien, rassura la jeune fille en fixant Percy d'un regard qu'elle voulait sûre.

— Ok, soupira-t-il. Mais à partir de maintenant je te lâche plus ! décida Percy. Elle ne te fera rien si je suis là, enfin, normalement… Je crois. Bref, je te lâche plus !

— Si tu veux, rit la blonde amusée.

— Tu vas devoir venir avec moi à la piscine alors, parce que j'ai entraînement demain et je ne peux pas ne pas y aller, sourit le brun.

— Celle du lycée ? Elle n'est pas en rénovation ?

— On va dans le complexe sportif à côté, expliqua-t-il. Tu pourras m'attendre dans le bassin chauffé.

— C'est tentant. Demain alors ?

— Après les cours. Je t'attendrais devant ta salle.

— D'accord, souffla la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement. À demain.

— À demain. »

Percy la regarda raccrocher et sortir de sa chambre après un dernier sourire et un dernier regard pour lui. Le cœur battant et les joues rouges, le brun retrouva sa mère dans la cuisine qui finissait de vérifier la cuisson de son plat.

« C'est bientôt près.

— Maman ? demanda le brun en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

— Hum ?

— Comment sait-on si on est amoureux ? »

Sally arrêta net ses gestes et se tourna vers son fils qui avait l'air particulièrement perdu.

« Tu penses l'être ?

— Oui.

— De la voisine, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Et ça te rend triste parce que… ? demanda sa mère qui ne savait pas bien si le fait que son fils soit amoureux était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle vu la tête qu'il tirait.

— Je ne suis pas triste… C'est juste… Une fille du lycée s'en prend à Annabeth parce que je passe du temps avec elle.

— Oh.

— Elle l'a blessée aujourd'hui, maman. Physiquement.

— Elle en a parlé à un adulte ? Un professeur ?

— Non. Elle ne veut pas, soupira Percy.

— C'est son droit.

— Elle ne veut pas que je m'en mêle.

— C'est aussi son droit.

— Tu m'aides pas, marmonna le brun.

— Écoutes chéri, commença Sally en s'asseyant près de lui. Annabeth n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de fille qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Ne l'infantilise pas. Elle saura gérer la situation et si elle n'y arrive pas, je suis certaine qu'elle aura l'intelligence d'aller voir quelqu'un qui pourra l'aider.

— Mmh… fit le brun pas convaincu pour un sous. »

Sally posa une main sur celle de son fils et lui sourit avec toute la bienveillance qui faisait d'elle la maman préféré de tout le groupe d'amis. Percy sourit en retour et se leva finalement pour mettre un semblant de table afin qu'ils puissent dîner tranquillement. Installés à table, le brun haussa un sourcil lorsque sa mère se racla la gorge et le fixa intensément avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors… Comme ça tu es amoureux ?

— Maman ! râla Percy en rougissant. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Acte héroïque**

Percy attendait adossé au mur, les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses converses alors qu'il tapotait ses cuisses de ses doigts. La sonnerie retentit et les élèves commencèrent à sortir des classes, obligeant Percy à se redresser pour ne pas se faire écraser par la foule qui s'accumulait dans les couloirs.

Les élèves le regardaient, étonnés de le voir ici et surtout seul, mais personne ne dit rien jusqu'à l'arriver de Drew qui fit s'écarter les élèves sur son chemin.

« Percy ! s'écria la jeune femme. Tu m'attendais ?

— Non. J'attends Annabeth. »

Le visage de la brune se décomposa alors que la concernée apparaissait entourée de Piper, Hazel et Will qui discutaient tous ensemble. Annabeth releva la tête vers lui lorsque Piper lui donna un coup de coude et la blonde sourit en fixant son regard dans celui du brun qui rougit presque en la voyant arriver vers lui.

Percy oublia presque la présence des amis de la blonde, la présence des autres élèves, la présence de Drew qui fixait les deux adolescents la bouche ouverte, choquée. Percy et Annabeth échangeaient un regard qui semblait vouloir tout dire et rien du tout à la fois, un regard bien à eux qui fit rougir la blonde et baisser les yeux de Percy vers ses doigts.

« Hum, on y va ? demanda le brun.

— Hein ? fit Piper. Mais vous allez où ?

— Je l'accompagne à son entraînement de natation, expliqua Annabeth.

— Pardon ? hurla Drew. Personne ne l'accompagne nul part !

— Allons-y, souffla Percy en attrapant la main de la blonde. »

Annabeth se laissa faire et Percy la remercia intérieurement. Il n'aurait pas assumé de se prendre une veste devant tout le lycée. Cependant, les doigts de la blonde se serrèrent autour des siens et ils traversèrent tout l'établissement ainsi, passant devant Jason et Léo qui étaient bouche bée en les voyant si proche, passant devant Clarisse et Thalia qui ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnées, passant devant Rachel et Nico qui haussèrent leurs sourcils…

Percy attendit d'être en dehors du lycée pour attraper le poignet de la blonde et regarder la petite brûlure faite par Drew la veille. Il grimaça, agacé et énervé par la marque cylindrique qui marquait la peau d'Annabeth.

« Ça va, c'est rien, fit-elle doucement comme pour le rassurer. »

Il caressa du bout du doigt la blessure puis reprit la main de la blonde en soupirant.

« Je suis désolé.

— Arrêtes. T'y es pour rien.

— Quand même. »

Annabeth laissa échapper un léger rire face à son entêtement et le tira pour les refaire avancer jusqu'à la piscine. Le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur et ils rirent beaucoup des bêtises qu'ils disaient et surtout des bêtises que Percy disait. La piscine s'imposa devant eux assez rapidement, et le brun du partir rapidement vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Il laissa son sac à Annabeth dès qu'elle sortie à son tour, enroulée dans une serviette et il trottina jusqu'au bassin Olympique pour rejoindre son équipe qui le charria lorsqu'ils virent la blonde au loin.

Son entraînement se fit sans encombre, Percy fit ses longueurs avec ses coéquipiers, il travailla ses mouvements pour être plus rapide, travailla sa respiration pour ne pas gâcher une seule bouffée d'air, travailla le reste de son corps pour être toujours plus puissant dans ses mouvements. Lorsqu'il sorti du bassin olympique avec ses coéquipiers, il se fit rapidement charmer par ses amis qui avaient bien remarqué qu'il n'allait pas aux vestiaires comme il le faisait habituellement mais allait retrouver la blonde qui lisait assise au bord de la piscine.

« Je savais pas que t'avais une copine Jackson, se moqua l'un d'eux. Je croyais que la présence des trois sorcières autour de toi et de tes cousins éloignait automatiquement toutes sortes de vies autour de vous.

— Dis pas ça, siffla Percy. Elles pourraient t'entendre. »

L'équipe de garçons éclata de rire et ils finirent par le laisser rejoindre Annabeth. Percy s'assit près d'elle sans un bruit et lu par-dessus son épaule quelques phrases de son livre.

« Même si je ne l'avais pas aperçue dans le parc deux jours plus tôt, je l'aurai immédiatement reconnue. Elle avait gardé ses cheveux blonds ondulés de petite fille, et ses yeux gris exprimaient toujours la même détermination - elle paraissait avoir repéré une cible et foncer vers elle afin de la détruire. » ( _Magnus Chase et les Dieux d'Asgard, L'épée de l'été_ , Rick Riordan)

« On dirait toi, fit Percy soudainement faisant sursauter la blonde.

— Mince, tu m'as fait peur.

— Désolé, ricana-t-il. Tu ne t'ai pas baigné du tout ?

— J'attendais que tu finisses ton entraînement, dit-elle en rangeant son livre. C'est ennuyant d'être à la piscine toute seule.

— Pas pour moi.

— Tu est peut-être ennuyant, dit Annabeth pour le taquiner.

— Hé ! Je ne le suis pas !

— C'est toi qui le dis. »

Percy fronça les sourcils et sauta dans l'eau, disparaissant dans un bouillon de bulles avant de réapparaitre comme par magie sous les jambes d'Annabeth qui n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il l'emmenait vers le fond de la piscine tel un alligator moyen.

Percy ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il toucha le sol de son pied et se retrouva face à un spectacle qui lui s'étouffer avec l'air qu'il avait garder précieusement dans ses poumons. Annabeth avait les yeux fermés, son nez retroussé par sa respiration bloquée, ses cheveux semblaient voler autour de sa tête formant une auréole blonde et lumineuse qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Le jeune homme la lâcha et ils remontèrent à la surface, Annabeth hilare et lui subjugué par l'apparition divine qu'il avait eu d'elle sous l'eau.

« Tu tentes de me noyer ?

— Je tente de me défendre comme je peux ! répliqua le brun en tentant de mettre ses cheveux en arrière. »

Son geste sembla attirer l'attention d'Annabeth sur lui puisqu'il remarqua qu'elle le fixait intensément en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Ses joues rosirent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la fixait en retour et Percy ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement en s'imaginant qu'elle pouvait peut-être avoir quelques sentiments à son égard.

La jeune fille s'éloigna en nageant et reprit la parole après avoir attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval serrée.

« Ça me fait penser à ton bateau.

— Mon bateau ? demanda Percy en la suivant.

— Ton bateau volant.

— Celui de Peter Pan. Je me souviens, sourit-il.

— Quand je suis dans l'eau, j'ai l'impression de voler, expliqua Annabeth.

— C'est parce qu'on est plus libre de nos mouvements, j'imagine. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux dans l'eau. Sauf respirer.

— Si tu es trop haut dans le ciel, tu ne peux pas respirer non plus, remarqua la blonde en s'arrêtant de nager, restant en suspension au milieu de la piscine.

— Et tu meurs asphyxié, comme dans l'eau.

— Très réjouissant, rigola Annabeth.

— Hé, c'est toi qui a commencé !

— Tu préfèrerais pouvoir voler ou pouvoir vivre sous l'eau ?

— Tu commences à devenir comme Léo, rigola Percy.

— Aller, réponds-moi !

— Vivre sous l'eau. Je trouve ça plus agréable, et surtout moins dangereux.

— Tu n'es pas objectif, tu aimes l'océan plus que n'importe qui ! s'écria la blonde.

— Alors pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

— Je voulais savoir… J'hésite.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment une question existentielle, s'amusa le brun en s'approchant un peu. Tu peux survivre sans avoir de réponse.

— Peut-être.

— C'est même sûr. »

Annabeth ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à sa réponse et fixa son regard gris dans celui du garçon qui tenta, en vain, de rester de marbre face au visage de la jeune fille qui semblait être plus près de secondes en secondes. Percy arrêta net de respirer en sentant le souffle d'Annabeth contre sa bouche et les mouvements qu'elle faisait pour rester à la surface venir faire bouger l'eau autour de lui. Mince, ils étaient si près…

Un hurlement strident les fit sursauter et ils se reculèrent jusqu'au rebord alors qu'un maître nageur plongeait dans le bassin pour récupérer un enfant qui ne remontait pas à la surface. L'acte héroïque fut applaudit, mais Percy était bien plus frustré que réjouit par le sauvetage de ce gosse qui était de toute évidence bien trop jeune pour nager seul ici.  
Il avait failli embrasser Annabeth, une seconde fois. Failli était le mot à retenir.

« On rentre ? demanda-t-elle en se hissant sur le rebord. Je commence à avoir froid.

— Alors rentrons. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleu**

Percy lâcha son sac de sport sur son lit et se laissa tomber sur sa couverture, manquant de peu de se rétamer sur le sol de sa chambre tant il ne faisait pas attention à ses gestes. Il était fatigué, mais surtout, il en avait marre. Drew avait encore fait des siennes auprès d'Annabeth pendant la pause de midi, tentant de la ridiculiser en voulant lui renverser son plat de ravioli à la bolonaise sur la tête. Cependant, Thalia n'était pas loin cette fois-ci et elle avait pu intercepter la brune avant qu'elle n'arrive à la table des amis de son petit-frère.

Thalia n'avait rien fait, elle n'avait même pas touché Drew, cependant la jeune fille s'était figée en écoutant attentivement ce que lui disait son aînée et avait prit la fuite dès que Thalia avait terminé son petit discours. Annabeth avait voulu savoir ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais rien à faire, la brune était muette.

Ce n'était pas tout. Percy avait remarqué l'air passablement triste et agacé d'Annabeth et le peu de fois où ils s'étaient croisés, elle avait à peine répondu à ses sourires. Il s'était fait mille et un films en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour l'irriter, si ce n'était pas la piscine qui l'avait rendu si distante… Il était responsable, il le sentait.

Percy sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il lu le nom de l'expéditeur du message.

— Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? — Annabeth

— Non. — Percy

— Tu viendrais avec moi ? — Annabeth

— Où ? — Percy

— C'est important ? — Annabeth

— Non. Je viens. — Percy

— Super. D'ici deux heures en bas de chez toi. Prends un blouson chaud. — Annabeth

— Pourquoi ? — Percy

— Prends ! — Annabeth

Percy fronça les sourcils et se leva, faisant face à la blonde qui se trouvait dans sa propre chambre, son téléphone à la main. Le brun fit un geste des mains montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais la jeune fille ne répondit que par un sourire énigmatique qui fit battre le cœur de Percy légèrement plus rapidement.

Très bien. Pas de question.

Le jeune homme dîna avec sa mère puis commença à se préparer sous le regard curieux de Sally qui tentait d'avoir des réponses à ses questions sauf qu'il n'était pas plus au courant qu'elle de sa destination surprise. Deux heures passèrent et Percy alla rejoindre Annabeth devant son immeuble, trouvant la blonde emmitouflée dans une grosse parka jaune qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ciré de pêcheur.

« Très jolie.

— Te moque pas, on va avoir froid, j'espère que tu es couvert.

— Toujours ! Tu l'as bien vu au supermarché, ricana Percy.

— Jackson !

— Pardon !

— T'es pas possible, rit tout de même Annabeth.

— Non mais je le suis vraiment ! dit-il en sortant un bonnet bleu de sa poche de blouson.

— Tu as vraiment un truc avec cette couleur.

— Ouais, je suppose. J'aime le bleu, je suis naturellement attiré par tout ce qui est bleu.

— C'est étrange qu'aucunes des filles de ton fan club ne s'habillent en bleu, elles auraient plus de chance.

— Un… quoi ?

— Rien, rit Annabeth en lui attrapant le bras. Aller, on y va.

— Et où allons-nous ? demanda Percy en glissant sa main dans celle de la blonde sans réellement sans rendre compte.

— C'est toujours une surprise.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai décidé.

— Bien… »

Percy soupira faussement agacé mais suivit bien volontiers Annabeth pendant le trajet, ouvrant de grands yeux lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à l'Empire State Building, éclairé de bleu pour la fondation humanitaire UNICEF qui mettait en place un mouvement pour les enfants. Annabeth avait bien choisi son jour, elle souriait très fière d'elle alors qu'elle ne savait pas encore que Percy gravitait inconsciemment autour de tout ce qui était bleu.

« C'est…

— Tu aimes ? demanda la blonde en le fixant.

— Tu rigoles ? J'adore ! C'est trop top ! Comment tu as su ?

— En fait, rit Annabeth. Je ne savais pas. Mais je trouve que l'effet est encore mieux.

— Je trouve aussi, sourit Percy.

— Tu viens ?

— On va où ? demanda le brun curieux.

— Et bien en haut évidemment ! Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

— Mais c'est fermé ?

— Ma mère travaille ici, j'ai mon propre accès VIP, s'amusa la blonde. Comme toi.

— Mince, c'est dingue ! sourit Percy en la suivant, sautillant presque sur place d'impatience. »

Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans le bâtiment et Annabeth alla discuter avec l'hôte d'accueil qui lui sourit et lui fourni un pass pour les ascenseurs. La jeune fille le fit bouger sous le nez de Percy en le tirant derrière elle jusqu'à l'ascenseur en question et activa le bouton qui menait jusqu'au toit panoramique.

« Tu sais, commença Percy en se tortillant. J'aime vraiment l'idée, mais je crois que c'est le moment idéal pour te dire que je ne suis pas super à l'aise en hauteur.

— Tu as le vertige ? panique Annabeth.

— Je dirais pas que j'ai le vertige. Je dirais juste que je ne me sens pas à ma place aussi près du ciel.

— Tu as le vertige.

— Non.

— C'est la définition du vertige, Percy ! Je suis désolé, j'aurai du…

— Laisse tomber ! la coupa Percy. Je veux voir. Je vais juste tenir ta main très fort.

— On peut redescendre tu sais ?

— Non.

— Tu es plus têtu qu'une mule, s'amusa la blonde.

— Il paraît, sourit-il. »

Percy attrapa la main d'Annabeth et entrelaça leurs doigts alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur la vue panoramique qui montrait New York au début de la nuit. Les lumières brillaient partout dans la ville, le spectacle était absolument saisissant et éblouissant, cependant, ce que Percy aima le plus, ce fut le regard brillant d'Annabeth lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur la ville qui ne dormait jamais.

« C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

— Magnifique, oui, répondit Percy sans la lâcher des yeux. »

Il aurait voulu avoir le courage de l'attirer à lui, de passer sa main dans ses boucles blondes et de l'embrasser, là, sur le toit de l'Empire State Building. Il aurait pu dire à Jason qu'il avait fait mieux que lui et son Starbucks, mais il ne fit rien. Il garda simplement la main d'Annabeth bien serrée dans la sienne, il garda ses pensées pour lui et ses envies dans la poche de son blouson. Il garda ses sentiments pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

Annabeth lui embrassa la joue pour lui dire bonne nuit et disparu dans le hall de son immeuble, laissant Percy devant le sien. Le brun s'assit sur les trois marches et soupira, las. Une ombre s'assit à ses côtés et le brun posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère qui plaça une couverture de laine sur les épaules de son fils.

« Alors ? demanda doucement Sally.

— L'Empire State Building.

— Wow.

— Il était bleu.

— Elle est très forte.

— Fabuleuse.

— Percy ?

— Hum ?

— Tu devrais peut-être lui dire ce que tu ressens là, dit sa mère en posant une main sur son cœur.

— Et si elle ne ressent pas la même chose que moi ?

— Tu auras essayé. Il est préférable de dire "oups" que de dire "j'aurai du".

— Tu crois ?

— J'en suis certaine.

— Je te crois, soupira Percy.

— Rentrons, il fait froid. »

Percy se leva et suivit sa mère, retrouvant rapidement sa petite chambre et fixant les ombres qui se mouvaient dans celle d'Annabeth. Il n'était pas certain de préféré le « oups ».

 _*UNICEF fights for the rights of every child, every day, across the globe._


	13. Chapter 13

**Courage**

Percy rentra des courses avec Jason et trouva Piper, Hazel, Grover et Will en larmes devant l'immeuble d'Annabeth qui refermait la porte derrière elle. Jason lâcha le sac de bonbons qui tenait pour venir prendre sa presque copine dans ses bras, serrant fort lorsque Piper se mit à sangloter contre son torse. Hazel, Grover et Will passèrent près d'eux, caressant doucement le dos de Piper au passage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Percy avec une certaine panique qui lui enserrait la gorge.

— C'est… Enfin… C'est pas à nous de te le dire, soupira Will. Viens Haz', on te raccompagne.

— Hum. Courage, souffla Hazel à l'oreille de Percy lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. »

Percy sentit son estomac se serrer et son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Piper et Jason étaient toujours enlacé lorsqu'il couru jusqu'à chez lui, montant les marches deux à deux pour rejoindre sa chambre le plus rapidement possible. Sally fronça les sourcils en le voyant passer à toute vitesse, il crut l'entendre lui demander où était les courses et où était Jason mais Percy ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, laissant entrer un vent frais qui annonçait le début de l'automne et se figea lorsqu'il vit la chambre vide de sa voisine. À quoi pensait-il bon sang ?

Percy resta immobile à fixer la chambre vide jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Annabeth, le visage pâle et les cheveux tirés, le regard vide et une moue colérique qui déformait ses lèvres, si séduisante habituellement. Il la vit s'énerver, il la vit cracher des mots et claquer la porte de sa chambre. Il la vit se passer une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et se frotter les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle fixe son regard anthracite dans le sien.

Annabeth tenta de lui faire un sourire, très léger, mais il fut si tremblant qu'elle abandonna et Percy sentit son corps au bord de la crise de nerf. Il voulait la réconforter, la rassurer, la prendre dans ses bras comme Jason avait prit Piper dans les siens. Il voulait être avec elle et lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit heureuse de nouveau.

La blonde se pencha sur son bureau et attrapa une feuille qu'elle plia, encore et encore jusqu'à créer un petit avion en papier sur lequel elle écrivit quelques mots. Annabeth ouvrit sa fenêtre faisant face à Percy qui fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle lança l'avion alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu lui parler, là, maintenant.

Le brun attrapa le morceau de papier, ouvrit doucement le mot pour le lire et se figea. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, son cœur rata plusieurs battements et ses jambes se firent flageolantes.

— Je déménage. —

Percy leva un regard paniqué vers la blonde qui fixait ses doigts accrochés au rebord de la fenêtre.

« Quoi ? souffla-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

— Mon père a trouvé une maison de retraite pour ma grand-mère à San Francisco.

— San Francisco ?

— Ça faisait un moment qu'il y pensait et ma mère vient d'être mutée là-bas pour un projet de plusieurs années.

— Tu rentres à San Francisco.

— Je rentre chez moi, souffla Annabeth sans le regarder.

— C'est… bien. Je suppose. »

Sa voix s'éteignit à la fin de sa phrase, montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas emballé par l'idée. Annabeth leva enfin les yeux vers lui et serra les lèvres lorsqu'elle fixa son regard dans le sien. Percy cru y voir une certaine tristesse, des remords aussi, et peut-être bien une touche de culpabilité. Il ne comprenait pas trop les sentiments de la blonde, il ne comprenait plus rien à vrai dire.

« Je ne veux pas partir, souffla la blonde soudainement. J'ai tous mes amis ici, j'ai le lycée, mes occupations, j'ai… Je t'ai toi.

— Moi ? Et la Californie ? Tu m'as dit que c'était ta maison.

— Je ne suis pas prête à rentrer à la maison.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Percy en serrant l'avion dans ses mains.

— Je n'aime pas New York mais j'aime ma vie comme elle est actuellement. Je… Je pensais rentrer pour mes études, ça aurait été planifié, pas fait sur un coup de tête comme ça et…

— Quand ? la coupa Percy.

— Quoi ?

— Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

— La semaine prochaine, soupira Annabeth. Nous avons déjà notre maison là-bas, et la plupart de nos meubles y sont aussi. Le reste sera emporté par les déménageurs quand on partira.

— La semaine prochaine, répéta Percy abasourdi par la nouvelle.

— Percy…

— Je… excuse-moi, souffla-t-il en reculant d'un pas. J'ai laissé les courses en bas avec Jason. Je dois aller l'aider.

— Percy ! Attends ! »

Le brun secoua la tête et sorti de sa chambre au moment où Annabeth laissa échapper un sanglot. Les fenêtres ouvertes lui laissèrent le plaisir de l'entendre pleurer, adossé à la porte fermé de sa chambre. Sally arriva dans le couloir et fixa son fils avec un air désolé. Les bruits dans le salon montrait que Jason était là, peut-être même Piper, sa mère était donc au courant.

« Chéri…

— Ça fait mal maman, murmura Percy en se laissant glisser le long de la porte.

— Je sais mon grand, souffla sa mère en s'asseyant près de lui. Viens là. »

Percy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il laissa tomber sa tête contre les jambes de sa mère, laissant son chagrin s'évacuer par tous les pores de sa peau. Ses propres sanglots résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Il entendit vaguement Jason arriver près d'eux et dire au revoir à Sally puis la porte claquer. Il entendit vaguement sa mère chantonner une berceuse qu'elle lui chantait lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar étant petit. Il entendit vaguement la voix du père d'Annabeth résonner dans la ruelle qui séparait les deux chambres et la fenêtre se refermer.

Sally l'obligea à se lever au bout de plusieurs heures passer dans le couloir, elle le tira jusqu'à la salle de bain et lui fit couler un bain chaud où elle mit des huiles essentielles relaxantes pour qu'il se détende un peu. Percy laissa sa mère s'occuper de lui comme lorsqu'il était malade et incapable de bouger, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il voulait passer du temps avec elle… Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle remonte la couverture à son menton et vienne embrasser son front avec une tendresse maternelle qui lui était propre.

« Maman ? souffla Percy dans le noir alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre.

— Oui ?

— Tu crois que je dois quand même lui dire ? »

Sally resta silencieuse un instant puis prit une profonde inspiration.

« Oui, je le crois. Je te l'ai dit, Percy. Il vaut mieux un "oups" qu'un "j'aurai du". Même si le résultat restera le même, elle le saura et c'est le plus important.

— Maman ? demanda-t-il de nouveau avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

— Oui ?

— Je vais avoir mal encore longtemps ? »

Percy aurait jurer avoir vu sa mère fermer les yeux dans la pénombre et pincer les lèvres. Il savait comment elle réagissait, il la connaissait mieux que personne.

« Oui, Percy. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Ouragan**

Percy se réveilla avec une migraine qui lui martelait le crâne comme un marteau sur burin. Grimaçant, le brun se leva et alla se préparer son petit-déjeuner en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, croisant sa mère qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

— On sort. Annabeth part demain alors on sort. »

La réponse fût murmurée et Sally fit un sourire attristé à son fils qui passait sûrement la pire semaine de sa vie. C'était plus ou moins le cas. Percy avait très peu dormi et n'avait pas suivit un seul de ses cours, trop occupé à discuter avec la blonde par messages, par avion, par téléphone, ou encore à passer des heures avec elle assit sur les trois marches devant leurs immeubles.

Percy fixa ses céréales flotter dans son bol et se perdit dans ses pensées qui étaient toutes tournées vers la jolie blonde qui vivait en face de chez lui. Annabeth n'était arrivée dans sa vie que depuis plus d'un mois mais elle était déjà si présente et importante qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait partir, et pas n'importe quand : demain. Il en était tombé amoureux aussi rapidement que son avion en papier avait traversé la ruelle et cette semaine passé avec elle lui avait confirmer ses doutes… Il allait avoir très mal quand elle partirait. Il avait déjà très mal.

Le jeune homme avait mit une journée entière avant d'avoir la force et le courage d'affronter les yeux gris d'Annabeth à nouveau. Dès qu'il avait mit un pied en dehors de son immeuble pour rejoindre Nico, qui n'était pas seul mais bien entouré de tout le petit groupe, Annabeth était venu se réfugier dans ses bras. Pour une première étreinte, elle avait été beaucoup trop émotionnelle à son goût.

Puis les choses avaient repris leurs rythmes. Ils étaient aller au lycée, ils avaient déjeuner ensemble, ils étaient sortis… Mais Percy ne l'avait pas lâchée une seule seconde. Lui prendre la main était devenu un réflexe, l'enlacer un besoin et il s'était mit à graviter autour d'elle comme il le faisait autour de la couleur bleue. Il voulait profiter au maximum de la blonde et sa façon de faire ne semblait pas ennuyer la jeune fille, au contraire, car elle se mettait à le chercher dès qu'il disparaissait de son champ de vision.

Ce que le brun avait préféré, était ce soir-là où ils étaient aller, rien que tous les deux, sur le toit de l'immeuble d'Annabeth. Ils s'étaient enroulé dans un plaid et avaient regardé les étoiles en silence, la blonde bien calée dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à déblatérer tout un tas de choses sur leur rencontre bizarre, la joie des téléphone portable et des réseaux sociaux mais aussi la possibilité de se revoir pendant les vacances si Sally était d'accord bien entendu.

Mais Percy n'était pas stupide. Il savait qu'à leur âge, lorsqu'un ami partait loin, il disparaissait peu à peu jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un nom sur une photo dans un album, un visage que l'on croit reconnaître, puis plus rien. Juste un sourire qui a compté un jour, un sourire qui ne compte plus.

« Chéri ? l'interrompit Sally. Ils t'attendent, Jason vient de sonner.

— Oh. Ouais, j'arrive. À plus maman ! »

Le brun attrapa son blouson et ses chaussures qu'il enfila tout en descendant les escaliers de l'immeuble pour rejoindre ses amis, mais surtout, pour rejoindre Annabeth qui passait sa dernière journée avec eux. Il salua ses amis et enlaça tendrement la blonde avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, faisant sourire Annabeth et rosir ses joues.

« Central Park ? demanda Léo.

— Central Park, répondit Nico.

— Central Park sera notre toujours Di Angelo, sourit le latino.

— Je passe mon tour.

— Alors ! Annabeth ! s'écria Léo peut rancunier des paroles de l'italien.

— Léo ?

— Tu préférerais vivre dans le monde d'Harry Potter ou dans l'antiquité Grec ?

— Mais c'est quoi cette question ? s'écria Jason. Pourquoi pas la Rome Antique pendant qu'on y est ?

— Ok. Harry Potter, Rome ou Athènes ?

— Athènes, répondit Annabeth sans hésitation.

— Athènes ? Parce qu'Athéna ? demanda Percy.

— Évidemment.

— Attendez, comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Piper étonnée.

— J'écoute quand elle parle, fit le brun en haussant les épaules.

— Mais vous parlez de quoi ?

— Tout, répondirent les deux adolescents d'une même voix.

— Ils sont adorable, chuchota Rachel assez fort pour que tous entendent.

— Rachel.

— Pardon… »

Ils arrivèrent enfin au parc et s'installèrent sur des bancs pour déguster une glace bien méritée, discuter et surtout rigoler sans penser au lendemain. Mais le soleil déclinait à vu d'œil, la journée était passée sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte et bientôt, il fut l'heure des au revoir.

Rachel tomba dans les bras d'Annabeth suivit des autres, un câlin groupé se fit au milieu du parc avant qu'ils ne promettent de venir la voir une dernière fois avant de partir mais aussi qu'ils ne promettent de venir la voir à San Francisco. Percy fut le dernier à partir, si partir était le bon mot.

Ils étaient silencieux, assis sur des balançoires sous le ciel de New York. La lune commençait à percer derrière les nuages et Percy se frotta les mains, commençant à ressentir la morsure du froid sur ses extrémités.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne veux pas non plus te voir partir, dit-il soudainement, brisant le silence qui régnait entre eux.

— Percy…

— Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

— Ce ne sont que des au revoir. On se reverra.

— Tu n'y crois pas. »

Le silence qui répondit à son affirmation montrait bien qu'il avait raison. Annabeth avait du avoir le même raisonnement que lui et savait qu'ils allaient se perdre de vu pour se perdre tout court.

« Ma mère m'a dit un truc, reprit-il après quelques minutes de silence.

— Ah oui ?

— J'ai mit pas mal de temps à comprendre et surtout, à me demander ce qu'il fallait que je fasse.

— Et ? demanda Annabeth curieuse. »

Le brun se leva de sa balançoire et posa ses deux mains sur les cordes qui encadraient Annabeth. La blonde leva un regard étonné vers lui, un regard qui transperça Percy de part en part, comme une flèche chauffée à blanc. Il voulait l'embrasser, là, maintenant, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui mais le regard qu'elle lui lança… Percy se figea, incapable de réfléchir lorsqu'elle le regardait comme ça, incapable de réagir alors qu'elle se levait, lui faisant face mais surtout, se retrouvant soudainement si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

Annabeth posa doucement, comme si elle avait peur qu'il fuit, une main sur sa joue et approcha son visage du sien, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent enfin. Le baiser était doux, timide, chaud et terriblement agréable. Percy lâcha les deux cordes pour venir enlacer Annabeth qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il avait espoir que ça ne se termine jamais, qu'ils seraient ensemble pour l'éternité, qu'elle ne partirait pas.

Un goût salé vint interrompre ses pensées et Percy se rendit alors compte qu'Annabeth pleurait. Il se rendit alors compte que lui aussi pleurait.

« T'es un crétin Percy Jackson, marmonna la blonde en sanglotant. Je ne voulais déjà pas partir et toi tu…

— Hé ! se défendit le brun en la pinçant, la faisant rire par la même occasion. C'est toi qui m'a embrassé.

— Je sais… »

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent en silence, Percy essuyant les larmes de la jeune fille avec ses doigts, elle se noyant dans le regard bleu du garçon qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage strié de larmes d'Annabeth.

« Il se fait tard, murmura-t-il sans aucune conviction.

— On se voit demain ?

— Promis. »

Annabeth sourit tristement et vint entrelacer leurs doigts. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à leurs immeubles et Percy s'autorisa à lui voler un second baiser avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle. C'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait la voir refermer doucement cette porte de verre… La dernière fois.

Percy remonta chez lui d'un pas lourd, s'effondrant sur le canapé sans un mot alors que Sally sortait de la salle de bain en robe de chambre.

« Alors ?

— Je l'ai embrassée.

— Tu lui as dit ?

— Non.

— Tu vas bien ?

— J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'arracher le cœur pour le piétiner avec des chaussures à crampons.

— Je comprend, souffla Sally. Viens là. »

Percy se hissa jusqu'aux genoux de sa mère et y posa sa tête alors qu'elle se mettait à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Pourquoi ça fait si mal maman ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

— Parce que l'amour est un sentiment très fort. Il rend soit très heureux, soit très malheureux.

— Alors dès que je penserais à elle je serais malheureux ?

— Je ne le souhaite pas.

— Mais et toi ? Quand tu penses à Papa, tu es malheureuse ?

— Non. Mais moi j'ai eu beaucoup de temps et je t'ai toi, sourit tendrement Sally.

— Je t'ai aussi.

— Et tu auras du temps. On a tous besoin de temps.

— Merci d'être là.

— Je serais toujours là, je t'aime Persée.

— Je t'aime aussi. »

Percy fixa son reflet dans la télévision éteinte pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à s'endormir. Cette nuit-là, il rêva d'Annabeth à l'aquarium. Il rêva de San Francisco et de la mer. Cette nuit-là, Percy rêva d'un ouragan aux larges des côtes du Pacifique, un ouragan qui, douze ans plus tôt, lui avait prit son père. Cette nuit-là, entre les images flous d'une blonde en pleure dans un avion pour la Californie, Percy vit son père mourir.


	15. Chapter 15

**Avion de papier**

Annabeth fut réveillée par son père tôt ce matin-là. C'était le matin du départ, ils faisaient les derniers cartons pour San Francisco et les déménageurs allaient les emporter pour la Californie dans l'après-midi. L'avion qu'ils devaient prendre était à deux heures, ils avaient encore le temps de faire quelques préparations avant le grand départ.

La jeune fille s'habilla et termina sa valise avant de se poster près de sa fenêtre, fixant les rideaux fermés de Percy qui montrait qu'il devait encore dormir. La blonde sourit tendrement en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres, repensant à leurs baisers échangés la veille. Son sourire disparu lorsque son père toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

« Annie ? Ta valise est prête ?

— Oui.

— Tu peux aider les garçons dans ce cas ?

— J'y vais. »

Annabeth slaloma entre les cartons et arriva devant le chaos qu'était la chambre des jumeaux. Elle aida sa belle-mère comme elle le pu jusqu'à l'arriver des premiers déménageurs et de leurs gros camions qui avala meubles et affaires personnelles devant son regard embué de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Pas alors qu'elle était heureuse.  
Un mouvement attira son attention et Annabeth se retrouva face à Percy, la mine grave, qui fixait le camion comme s'il était la réincarnation même du mal.

« Salut, fit-elle en s'approchant.

— Hey… »

Percy détourna ses yeux de l'engin et braqua son regard sur elle, esquissant un sourire qu'Annabeth qualifia d'absolument adorable voire carrément séduisant. Si Percy ne l'avait jamais vu avant le jour fatidique où Silena les présenta, elle, le connaissait bien avant que son avion ne rentre par sa fenêtre. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il n'avait que douze ans, peut-être onze, et elle visitait sa chambre avec sa mère, son père et sa belle-mère. Annabeth avait paniqué et s'était caché derrière la porte en le regardant rire avec un blond qui s'était avéré être Jason. Suite à ça, elle avait décidé de rester cacher, rougissant dès qu'elle l'entendait arriver dans sa chambre et s'imaginant avoir assez de courage pour se relever de sous sa fenêtre pour l'affronter.

Affronter était un grand mot, mais elle avait voulu lui faire face, devenir son amie peut-être, pourquoi pas plus ? Annabeth avait été attirée par le brun dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Plusieurs fois, la blonde avait eu le cran de se relever. Une fois alors qu'elle le pensait présent mais il s'était avéré qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa mère qui rangeait derrière le désordre ambulant qu'était son fils. Une seconde fois alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre en rigolant avec un certain Léo. Une troisième fois où elle s'était recachée deux secondes plus tard, puisqu'il venait tout juste de sortir de sa douche, une simple serviette de bain autour de la taille. Et par tous les Dieux, il était séduisant.

Puis il était venu à elle et ne l'avait plus lâchée. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui doucement, de son rire, de ses yeux, des bêtises qu'il disait et de sa manie de toujours vouloir être en contact avec elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Ton avion est dans trois heures, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

— Je sais.

— Tu pars dans une heure alors.

— Il semblerait. »

Percy ne dit rien, il la serra encore plus contre lui. Annabeth ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les battements de cœur du jeune homme, respirant à plein poumon son parfum. La blonde senti le visage du brun venir se blottir dans son cou, son nez caressant sa mâchoire avec tendresse et ses lèvres glisser sur sa peau délicatement jusqu'à venir embrasser sa joue. Annabeth avait fermé les yeux pendant toute son ascension jusqu'à ses lèvres profitant des sensations avant qu'ils ne se quittent pour de bon.

« On pourrait essayer ? souffla Annabeth. Les relations à distances ça peut fonctionner.

— On peut essayer, répondit Percy sans la lâcher des yeux.

— Annabeth ? interrompit son père. »

La blonde se détacha de Percy qui recula d'un pas, mal à l'aise face à Frédérick Chase qui haussa un sourcil en regardant ce garçon si proche de son unique fille.

« On va partir.

— Mais l'avion…

— On doit y être deux heures en avance, Annie. Vas chercher ton sac. »

Annabeth acquiesça en silence et se tourna vers Percy qui tenta un sourire mais qui se transforma bien vite en grimace. La blonde s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa encore une fois, plus langoureusement, comme si elle savait que ça ne se ferait plus avant un long moment. Voire plus du tout.

« Tu m'appelles en arrivant ?

— Promis.

— Tu fais attention à toi.

— Toi aussi.

— Et…

— Ne m'oublies pas, coupa-t-elle.

— Jamais, souffla Percy. »

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne soit rappelée par son père pour aller récupérer son sac. Annabeth quitta Percy le cœur lourd, remonta dans sa chambre qu'elle regarda une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte. La blonde se stoppa au dernier moment lorsqu'elle remarqua un papier sur le sol, et pas n'importe quel papier. Un avion de papier.

Annabeth attrapa l'origami et l'enfourna dans son sac lorsque la voix de sa belle-mère résonna une dernière fois dans l'appartement. Elle quitta l'immeuble pour la dernière fois, regardant derrière elle pour voir Percy qui tenait la main de sa mère aux côtés de Jason et Nico. Les autres arrivèrent à leurs tours, pleurant le départ de la jeune fille qui finit par pleurer avec eux. Le moment tant redouté arriva, et Percy s'approcha d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, sa respiration hachurée par ses pleures.

« Tu vas me manquer. Toi et tes avions, fit la blonde contre son oreille.

— Tu vas me manquer tout court, souffla Percy. »

Frédérick posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, l'obligeant par ce geste à se séparer du jeune homme. Le visage strié de larmes, Annabeth recula jusqu'à la voiture où attendait déjà le reste de sa famille. Après un dernier signe de main, le véhicule s'engagea dans la rue et disparu au milieu de la circulation new-yorkaise.

Le front collé à la vitre, Annabeth pleura en silence jusqu'à l'aéroport. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à l'embarquement et s'installa toujours sans un mot près du hublot. Son sac attira son attention et elle l'ouvrit pour faire face à l'avion qui attendait sagement au-dessus de ses affaires. La blonde le déplia délicatement, remarquant alors qu'il s'agissait du premier avion que Percy lui avait envoyé, le fameux AirBus A380 similaire à celui dans lequel elle était. Trois mots étaient inscrit au crayon noir, trois mots qui la firent sourire malgré les larmes.

— Je t'aime —


	16. Chapter 16

**Épilogue**

Percy et Annabeth réussirent à maintenir leur relation à distance pendant un mois. Un mois seulement. Puis ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rester bons amis pour ne pas s'infliger trop de souffrance inutile.

Les jours passèrent, les messages se firent plus rares, les appels moins fréquents, les notifications moins nombreuses. Les mois passèrent, les messages disparurent, les appels ne résonnèrent plus jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, les notifications n'étaient plus.

Percy regarda son téléphone avec un pincement au cœur, la date brillant comme un rappel douloureux d'une relation qu'il chérissait et qui n'avait pas survécue. Un an déjà qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'Annabeth. Six mois qu'ils ne se parlaient plus.

Annabeth se figea face au panneau d'affichage du bus qui affichait la date en lettres lumineuses. Un an déjà que l'avion de papier qui dormait sur le haut de son armoire avait atterri dans sa chambre à New York. Six mois que Percy avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu dans sa vie.

Percy attrapa son sac de cours et rejoignit ses amis qui discutaient devant le lycée. Des petites mains chaudes glissèrent autour de sa taille et Natalia, sa petite amie, sourit en lui embrassant la joue. Percy n'en était pas amoureux comme il l'avait été et l'était toujours d'Annabeth. Mais Nat' était gentille, elle était drôle et sensible. Nat' était une bouffée d'air frais dans le chaos qu'avaient été ses sentiments au départ d'Annabeth. Il n'aimait peut-être pas Natalia Hyers autant qu'Annabeth Chase, mais il l'aimait quand même, et elle, elle avait e mérite d'être à ses côtés.

Annabeth descendit du bus en fermant les yeux lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent vint la frapper de toute part. Un rire résonna dans ses oreilles et la blonde tira la langue au coupable. Luke Castellan passa un bras autour de sa taille et embrassa son front. Ce n'était pas aussi tendre que les baisers de Percy, mais Annabeth savait que Luke tenait à elle, comme elle tenait à lui. Ô, bien sûr, son cœur ne battait pas aussi vite lorsqu'il était à ses côtés que lorsque Percy y était, il ne ratait pas quelques battements quand il riait ni quand il lui souriait. Mais il la faisait rire et elle était sereine à ses côtés. Luke n'était pas aussi gentil et mignon que le new-yorkais mais il avait le mérite d'être là et n'avait pas l'intention de partir.

Sept ans.

Il leur faudra sept ans pour se retrouver. Sept longues années de vies sans l'un et l'autre. Ils firent les études qu'ils voulaient, trouvèrent un travail qu'ils aimaient et commencèrent une vie, à New York et San Francisco. Percy en tant que soigneur aquariologique, Annabeth en tant qu'architecte.

Puis arriva un projet incroyable, une idée de la mère d'Annabeth qui lui donna le dossier sans sourciller, confiante dans les capacités de sa fille. _**Le projet architectural d'un aquarium.**_

* * *

 **NDA : voici donc l'épilogue du tome 1 mais attention, un tome 2 arrive et pour que vous ne loupiez rien j'ai décidé de le mettre à la suite et non sur une autre histoire :)**

 **Je vous demande donc de ne pas spoiler dans les reviews pour ceux qui n'en sont qu'au tome 1 (et ceux qui lisent les reviews avant de lire la fanfiction of course) !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Avant-goût du tome 2**

Arrivé chez lui, Percy lâcha ses affaires dans l'entrée de son appartement et s'avança dans le noir avant de hurler de terreur lorsque la lumière du salon s'alluma sur Nico Di Angelo, son cousin et ami.

« Mince ! Mais t'es dingue ? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

— T'es en retard, dit simplement Nico.

— En retard ?

— Tu rentres plus tôt d'habitude. »

Percy et Nico se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que le premier ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me perturbe le plus, commença-t-il. Le fait que tu connaisses mes horaires ou le fait que ça ne me perturbe pas que tu sois entré illégalement chez moi. »

* * *

« Hum hum. Je peux vous aider ? demanda la réceptionniste le faisant sursauter.

— Oh, oui, sûrement, sourit Percy la faisant rougir. »

Si plus jeune le brun ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur les autres, maintenant il en était tout à fait conscient, en profitant même quelques fois quand Piper ou Clarisse étaient à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec le maire pour le projet d'aquarium.

— Oh, oui bien sûr ! Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

— Merci. »

La jolie brune se leva en remettant parfaitement son tailleur en place et lui fit signe de la suivre, roulant des hanches excessivement en lui posant quelques questions sur lui.

« Et vous venez d'où ?

— New York.

— Oh ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller. C'est aussi grand qu'on le dit ?

— Plus encore, s'amusa Percy en la voyant flirter ouvertement avec lui.

— Et vous... »

* * *

« C'est mieux pour toi, mieux pour elle.

— Je sais.

— Mieux pour Annabeth, marmonna Rachel.

— Rachel ! s'écria Percy.

— On le pense tous. Oh aller Perce ! Ramènes-la à New York !

— Ça va pas, marmonna-t-il. Vous êtes barré. Je me casse.

— Perce !

— Je dois y aller de toute façon, je vous rappelle demain. Bye ! »

Percy n'attendit pas de réponse et termina l'appel d'un clique, fermant son ordinateur au passage pour se préparer.

* * *

 **La suite prochainement :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**NDA : oui je fais des fautes, oui je le sais, oui j'essaie de faire attention et de me corriger mais parfois je relis tellement de fois mon chapitre que je ne vois plus rien. Be kind.**

* * *

 **Impossible**

Percy regardait avec attention ce qu'il se passait dans le bassin sous ses pieds. Debout sur un ponton de métal qui traversait l'aquarium en longueur, le brun observait le nouveau venu s'intégrer dans le bassin ou du moins essayer. La raie avait été blessée par des pêcheurs peu soucieux de leur impact sur la vie marine et une association avait apporter le poisson jusqu'à l'aquarium de New York, Percy étant connu comme étant l'un des meilleurs soigneurs aquariologiques du pays.

La raie fit connaissance avec Persée, le petit protégé de Percy et les deux semblèrent bien s'entendre puisqu'ils continuèrent de nager l'un à côté de l'autre, faisant sourire le brun qui n'en attendait pas moins de sa propre raie Manta.

« Et bien, ça semble plutôt bien se passer, fit le directeur de l'aquarium au bout du ponton.

— Persée n'est pas difficile.

— Il semblerait oui. Mmh, Monsieur Jackson, j'aimerais vous parler dans mon bureau quand vous aurez terminé.

— Euh, d'accord, balbutia Percy en se redressant. Il y a un problème ?

— On en parlera dans mon bureau, sourit le directeur Finnigan en souriant. »

L'homme en costard s'éloigna laissant le jeune soigneur seul avec ses animaux. Le front plissé d'une ride inquiète, Percy fixa les poissons sous ses pieds et soupira d'agacement en imaginant déjà devoir leur dire au revoir suite à un renvoi intempestif. Le jeune homme sortit du secteur des bassins pour rejoindre les couloirs de l'administration pour se retrouver face à la porte du bureau du directeur, toquant deux fois contre le bois avant d'ouvrir lorsqu'il entendit un « entrez » de la part de Finnigan.

« Ah ! Monsieur Jackson ! sourit l'homme en face de lui. Asseyez-vous.

— D'accord.

— Bien. Il se trouve qu'on m'a appelé il y a quelques jours pour un nouveau projet.

— Un projet ?

— Oui. Le maire de New York et celui de San Francisco veulent s'associer dans un projet commun concernant la construction d'un aquarium en Californie.

— Je…

— Laissez-moi terminé, coupa Finnigan. Il est de notoriété que vous êtes excellent dans votre domaine et il se trouve qu'avec la vague de pollution qui frappe la Californie, beaucoup d'animaux marins sont en danger. Les deux villes vont donc s'associer pour construire un aquarium qui recueillera les animaux en danger et vous, vous allez les aider.

— Attendez, fit Percy en l'arrêtant d'un geste de la main. Je ne comprends pas le rapport entre New York et San Francisco.

— C'est simple. Nos deux aquariums seront associés, je serais donc à la tête des deux et vous, vous serez rattaché aux deux, sourit le directeur. Ainsi, s'il y a une surpopulation dans l'un des deux, les animaux seront transférés dans le second pour ne pas être relâchés avant d'être totalement soignés par faute de place. »

Percy fixa Finnigan qui semblait avoir réponse à tout. Cependant, le brun savait bien que sous ses airs de politicien du dimanches, le directeur se souciait vraiment des animaux qu'il hébergeait dans ses murs et il avait dû mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire pour que le bien-être des animaux marins soit mis en avant et respecté.

« Alors ?

— Ça me paraît intéressant, dit Percy en croisant les mains devant lui. Je peux quand même vous poser une question ?

— Évidemment.

— Pourquoi les maires des deux villes s'intéressent soudainement à notre aquarium ?

— Ah, la politique mon jeune ami, rit Finnigan. L'écologie et le bien-être de l'environnement est quelque chose qui devient à la mode.

— J'aurai du m'en douté, ricana Percy.

— Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Ça peut être intéressant, mais je ne vois pas bien en quoi je suis indispensable.

— Je vous l'ai dit. Les gens vous aiment bien, vous êtes doué et plutôt beau garçon, s'amusa Finnigan. Ils veulent une pointure qui peut faire bonne impression sur les affiches publicitaires.

— Je vous arrêtes, je ne pose pas devant un appareil photo, coupa Percy.

— Il n'est pas question de poser mais de montrer aux gens ce qu'il se passe chez nous lorsqu'ils font n'importe quoi avec la nature. On a plus tendance à être du même avis qu'une personne au physique avantageux et intelligente qu'une personne uniquement intelligente.

— C'est affreux ce que vous venez de dire, s'outra Percy.

— Je suis bien d'accord mais le service "presse" du maire s'en fiche un peu. Cependant, on est encore loin de ces affiches puisque l'aquarium n'est pas encore construit, et c'est là que nous entrons en scène.

— On n'entre pas dès la construction pour s'occuper des animaux ?

— Non. On entre dès la création des plans pour la simple et bonne raison que si on ne donne pas un avis d'expert, ils vont construire des bassins de la taille de baignoires pour des animaux qui vivent habituellement dans des océans. Hors de question. Je veux que vous preniez l'avion pour San Francisco et que vous aidiez l'architecte responsable du projet pour la mise au point des plans de constructions. Pas de négociations possible. S'ils veulent s'occuper de la nature, ils vont le faire bien ou alors pas du tout, termina Finnigan avec hargne. »

Percy hocha la tête bien d'accord avec l'homme en face de lui. Ils signèrent quelques papiers, se serrèrent la main pour la forme et Percy reparti chez lui avec un billet d'avion dans la main et un congé à durée indéterminé. Arrivé chez lui, Percy lâcha ses affaires dans l'entrée de son appartement et s'avança dans le noir avant de hurler de terreur lorsque la lumière du salon s'alluma sur Nico Di Angelo, son cousin et ami.

« Mince ! Mais t'es dingue ? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

— T'es en retard, dit simplement Nico.

— En retard ?

— Tu rentres plus tôt d'habitude. »

Percy et Nico se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que le premier ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me perturbe le plus, commença-t-il. Le fait que tu connaisses mes horaires ou le fait que ça ne me perturbe pas que tu sois entré illégalement chez moi.

— Aucune importance, fit Nico en s'asseyant. Je me suis disputé avec Will.

— Impossible.

— Possible.

— Non. Impossible.

— Percy, je suis sérieux.

— Pourquoi ? demanda simplement le plus âgé des deux.

— Il passe tout son temps avec ce gars, là, je me rappelle même pas de son nom, marmonna Nico. Et quand j'ai l'audace de lui en vouloir, il me dit que c'est ma faute parce que je suis trop renfermé.

— Nico…

— Renfermé ? Excusez-moi de ne pas sauter de joie à l'approche de l'anniversaire de la mort de ma sœur, siffla-t-il.

— Tu devrais lui dire.

— Tout le monde le sait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui dirais. Il veut quoi ? Un rappel sur son téléphone ? "À cette date Nico est potentiellement triste, à retenir et à rappeler tous les ans".

— Non, sourit Percy. Tu devrais lui dire que ce n'est pas lui qui est responsable de ton état. Il sait, mais avoue que cette année c'est plus visible que les autres.

— Ça va faire cinq ans, souffla Nico en fermant les yeux. Elle me manque.

— À moi aussi. »

Les deux cousins restèrent immobiles et silencieux quelques temps puis Percy décida de commander des pizzas pour ne pas mourir de faim.

« Je vais partir.

— Si tu veux que je m'en aille tu peux le dire, pas besoin de quitter ton appartement pour ça, dit Nico en croquant dans une part de pizza.

— Non, rit Percy. J'ai été mis sur un projet en Californie, sur la construction d'un aquarium qui sera lié au notre.

— Ah.

— Je pars à la fin de la semaine pour quelques semaines, j'espère moins, ça dépendra de l'avancement du truc.

— C'est où ?

— San Francisco.

— Si tu restes trop longtemps je viendrais te voir, ça me fera du bien de changer d'air.

— Viens avec Will.

— Hum.

— Si tu viens sans lui je te remets dans l'avion de retour sans même te laisser le temps de quitter l'aéroport.

— T'es chiant.

— Je sais, sourit Percy. »

Le sourire que lui fit Nico détendit considérablement l'atmosphère et Percy se dit qu'il pouvait partir l'esprit libre. Il passa le reste de la semaine à préparer ses affaires et à voir ses amis et sa famille. Jason Grace, son second cousin, l'accompagna jusqu'à l'aéroport avec Piper McLean, sa fiancé et Léo Valdez, un ami, qui voulaient être présent lors de son départ.

« Tu reviens, hein ? marmonna Piper le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Évidemment, pourquoi tu dis ça ? fit Percy en la serrant dans ses bras.

— La dernière personne qui est partie à San Francisco n'est jamais revenu. »

Annabeth. Piper parlait d'Annabeth et Percy la serra encore plus dans ses bras. Il allait revenir, il leur promit. New York était sa maison.


	19. Chapter 19

**Café**

Percy arriva à San Francisco sans encombre en ayant pour seul et unique pensée « Comment peut-il avoir autant de vent ? » Les bourrasques lui faisaient plisser les yeux et le brun tentait de trouver la station de Taxi la plus proche pour aller dans le petit loft que lui avait réservé Piper avec le compte en banque de la mairie de New York. Trouvant enfin un taxi, le jeune homme lui donna l'adresse et il se fit conduire bien à l'abri dans l'habitacle de la voiture, pouvant enfin profiter de la beauté de la ville.

Une architecture bien différente de New York, c'était deux opposés, deux mondes différents mais pourtant, Percy s'y sentait bien. San Francisco avait une aura qui vous prenait aux tripes et vous donnait l'impression d'être chez vous alors même que la ville était un labyrinthe inconnu.

« Vous êtes arrivé.

— Je reviens, ne bougez pas. »

Percy paya le chauffeur et sorti pour rejoindre le loft qui n'était pas le plus petit, bien au contraire. La décoration était vintage, le lieu était lumineux, l'endroit était accueillant et agréable et Percy aurait très bien pu s'y voir vivre pour toujours s'il n'était pas lui-même amoureux de son appartement à New York.

« Mince ! s'écria-t-il en regardant l'heure. »

Il avait rendez-vous à la mairie avec le maire en personne, les chefs de projets, l'architecte et il allait être en retard s'il ne partait pas vite fait. Le brun abandonna sa valise dans la pièce principale et sortit en panique du loft pour rejoindre le taxi qui patientait sagement en bas de l'immeuble. Le chauffeur lui fit une visite rapide des lieux pendant le trajet, lui parlant de la beauté de la ville et de son climat, mais aussi des gens et de son histoire. Percy était subjugué par l'endroit et il se dit que faire venir ses amis ici pour des vacances serait vraiment top.

« La mairie. Vous y voilà.

— Merci beaucoup. »

Le jeune homme descendit du véhicule et entra dans le bâtiment sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, habillé d'un simple jean bleu et d'un pull gris caché sous sa veste en cuir noir.

« Hum hum. Je peux vous aider ? demanda la réceptionniste le faisant sursauter.

— Oh, oui, sûrement, sourit Percy la faisant rougir. »

Si plus jeune le brun ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur les autres, maintenant il en était tout à fait conscient, en profitant même quelques fois quand Piper ou Clarisse étaient à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec le maire pour le projet d'aquarium.

— Oh, oui bien sûr ! Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

— Merci. »

La jolie brune se leva en remettant parfaitement son tailleur en place et lui fit signe de la suivre, roulant des hanches excessivement en lui posant quelques questions sur lui.

« Et vous venez d'où ?

— New York.

— Oh ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller. C'est aussi grand qu'on le dit ?

— Plus encore, s'amusa Percy en la voyant flirter ouvertement avec lui.

— Et vous…

— Miss Dorel, laissez Monsieur Jackson en paix, voulez-vous ? intervint un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

— Excusez-moi, souffla la brune en disparaissant.

— Incroyable cette gamine, elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, dit l'homme. Enchanté, Jack Harcher. Je suis le responsable de projet aux côtés de Monsieur le maire. Le directeur Finnigan nous a dit grand bien de vous.

— Enchanté. Merci, je suppose, répondit Percy en lui serrant la main.

— Venez, il ne manque plus que notre architecte et tout le monde sera là. Assez rare ce retard d'ailleurs. »

Percy ne releva pas, peu concerné par cette remarque et le suivit en silence. L'homme était plutôt petit avec une carrure carré qui montrait qu'il avait longtemps pratiqué du sport, de la lutte peut-être. Son costume noir m'était ses cheveux poivré-sel en valeur et ces derniers lui donnaient un charme non négligeable qui devait lui conforter un certain succès auprès des femmes, Percy n'en doutait pas.

Ils arrivèrent dans la fameuse salle de réunion où un homme discutait vivement avec une rousse qui lui rappela vaguement Rachel Dare, sa meilleure amie, et un autre homme en t-shirt et aux ongles sales. Le maire, son assistante et le constructeur choisi pour ce projet.

« Ah, vous êtes…

— Percy Jackson, se présenta Percy en tendant la main aux trois personnes.

— C'est ça. Le petit prodige de Finnigan. Il ne manque plus que… Ah ! La voilà. Monsieur Jackson, je vous présente notre architecte, Miss Annabeth Chase. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter et Percy se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde qui venait de faire son entrée. Annabeth fixa Percy et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il était bouche-bée devant elle.

« Miss Chase, je vous présente Percy Jackson. Il sera votre consultant pour tout ce qui est technique pour les bassins. »

Ses sourcils se défroncèrent d'un coup et l'ancien couple se fixa intensément sans un mot. Percy prit quelques secondes pour mieux la détailler, elle avait pas mal changé depuis le lycée et il devait avouer qu'elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une couronne de tresse sur sa tête, elle avait mis un tailleur-pantalon taupe qui enserrait sa taille fine et ses yeux… mon dieu ses yeux. Percy aurait pu s'y perdre si elle n'avait pas détourné le regard vers la rouquine.

« Il y a un problème ?

— Non, répondit Annabeth vivement. Du tout. On se connait déjà, c'est la surprise.

— Ah oui ? demanda la rousse curieuse.

— On était au lycée ensemble, expliqua Percy en souriant à Annabeth.

— Bien, parfait ! s'écria le maire. Pas de présentation alors, passons directement aux choses sérieuses. »

Tous s'installèrent autour de la table de réunion et les idées fusèrent mettant en place un débat animé. Au bout de quatre longues heures, ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient soulevé toutes les questions et la réunion s'écourta.

« Alors comme ça tu es architecte ? demanda Percy alors qu'Annabeth rangeait ses notes.

— Et oui, et toi ? Tu as réussi. Je suis contente pour toi. »

Un sourire maladroit, un regard en coin, Percy prit son courage à deux mains et se passa une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ça te dirait un café ? Pour discuter ?

— Oui, bien sûr, sourit la blonde le faisait sourire à son tour.

— Super. »

Ils sortirent de la mairie et Annabeth le guida jusqu'à un café qu'elle appréciait quelques rues plus loin, lui parlant alors du lieu qu'elle avait connu lorsqu'elle était étudiante. Elle avait fait de magnifique rencontre pendant ses années d'études, dont son meilleur ami, Malcolm qu'elle considérait comme son frère et bizarrement, cela soulagea Percy.

« Ça fait quoi ? Sept ans ?

— Hum, acquiesça Percy en sirotant son cappuccino.

— Racontes-moi ce que j'ai loupé depuis mon départ.

— Oh, et bien Will et Nico se sont mis ensemble après un an à se tourner autour, c'était un sacré soulagement pour nous parce qu'on en pouvait plus. Piper et Jason sont fiancés maintenant, Léo sort avec Calypso depuis, trois ans je crois. Quelque chose comme ça. Grover est partie faire un tour du monde, Silena et Charles sont parties vivre en France et aux-dernières nouvelles tout va bien pour eux. Clarisse est prof, ouais, moi aussi j'ai failli m'étouffé en l'apprenant et failli mourir aussi parce que j'étais en face d'elle. Thalia… je n'ai jamais vraiment comprit ce que faisait Thalia mais elle fait des trucs un peu partout, expliqua Percy.

— C'est super, et Bianca ?

— Oh.

— Oh ?

— Elle a eu un accident de voiture y'a deux ans, souffla Percy. Un chauffard ivre lui est rentré dedans sur le pont de Brooklyn. Elle est morte sur le coup. »

Un silence douloureux prit place entre eux et Percy sourit doucement lorsqu'il sentit la petite main d'Annabeth se poser sur la sienne. La chaleur de sa paume sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou et il se demanda un instant comment aurait été la vie si elle n'était pas partie. Il ne le saurait jamais.

« Et toi ? Comment c'était ton retour ?

— Oh, pas super au début mais après ça allait mieux, sourit Annabeth. »

Elle expliqua son retour dans la ville qu'elle considérait comme sa maison et Percy l'écouta avec attention, il buvait ses mots et ne pouvait la lâcher des yeux. Elle lui avait manqué, il ne se voilait pas la face, mais aujourd'hui, sept ans après, elle avait quelque chose en plus qui ne le rendait pas indifférent.


	20. Chapter 20

**Break**

« Tu vas travailler avec Annabeth ? demanda Piper sur son écran. Notre Annabeth ? »

Percy avait appelé Jason pour un Skype et tous avaient fini par débarquer sur son écran, Piper en gros plan depuis qu'il avait mentionné Annabeth.

« Oui, elle est architecte ici. Je vais l'aider dans la conception des plans.

— Uniquement dans la conception des plans ? demanda Jason au loin.

— Euh, oui ? C'est quoi cette question ?

— C'est une question cachée, intervint Léo. La réelle question est : est-ce que tu vas rester sur place et terminer ta vie avec elle en nous abandonnant comme de vieilles chaussettes ? »

Le brun regarda son écran et fixa les visages de ses amis qui semblaient attendre sa réponse avec impatience. Ils semblaient tous très inquiets en particulier Nico qui serrait les dents en attendant qu'il veuille bien prendre la parole.

« Je vais revenir. Je vous l'ai promis, dit-il récoltant un nombre de soupires de soulagement conséquent.

— Tu restes combien de temps ?

— Au maximum, trois mois. Au minimum, trois semaines.

— D'accord, fit Rachel. Et donc ? Comment va-t-elle ?

— Plutôt bien, enfin de ce que j'ai compris, répondit Percy en haussant les épaules.

— Et elle a quelqu'un ?

— Je te vois venir Pip', sourit le brun. Mais je suppose que oui, ce n'était pas dit clairement mais franchement, si elle est célibataire, je ne comprends pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu ne l'as pas vu Léo, expliqua Percy. Elle est vraiment jolie et gentille, et sympa, et…

— Dis-moi Perce, sourit Jason en s'approchant de l'écran. Tu ne retomberais pas amoureux de notre petite blonde par hasard ?

— Du tout ! rougit le brun. Ce sont des faits.

— Mon cul.

— Ton…

— Ça suffit, râla Piper en poussant Jason de la main. Et Nat' dans tout ça ? Vous êtes toujours en "break" ou c'est terminé pour de bon ? »

Percy soupira en se frottant la nuque. Sa relation avec Natalia Hyers était parsemée d'embuche, une relation en pointillée qui lui prenait la tête plus qu'autre chose. La petite brune qu'était Natalia l'avait quitté une première fois lorsque ses parents avaient divorcé, incapable de gérer la peine, puis lorsque sa grand-mère, une figure féminine importante pour elle, était décédée. Une autre fois lorsqu'une voyante lui avait tiré les cartes et lui avait dit que Percy n'était pas l'amour de sa vie. Sept ans pendant lesquels ils n'avaient été en couple que pendant quatre années, Natalia revenant toujours en s'excusant ou Percy lui expliquant qu'il pouvait et devait être là pour la soutenir.

Cette fois, c'était différent. C'était lui qui l'avait quitté, pour la première fois. Percy avait toujours eu une affection particulière pour Natalia, mais il s'était rendu compte après une énième dispute qu'il n'en était pas amoureux. Ses sentiments étaient les mêmes depuis qu'il avait dix-sept ans, ils n'avaient pas évolué mais lui si. Natalia aussi par ailleurs. Elle n'était plus l'adolescente sans prise de tête et pleine de joie qu'elle était lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, elle était devenue jalouse envers les personnes qui étaient importantes pour lui, en particulier Piper qu'elle trouvait trop jolie pour qu'ils ne soient qu'amis.

« Je dois la rappeler, elle m'a envoyé un message hier soir, mais je n'ai pas répondu.

— Et donc ?

— Rien, soupira Percy. J'ai trop donné dans cette relation et ça ne marche pas. J'en ai marre.

— Tu l'aimes ? demanda Nico après un instant de silence. »

Percy prit un moment pour répondre, repensant sans y faire attention à toute sa relation avec Nat'.

« Non.

— Tu l'as aimé ?

— Je ne suis pas certain, soupira-t-il.

— Dans ce cas c'est mieux que tu la quittes, fit l'italien. Mieux pour toi, mieux pour elle.

— Je sais.

— Mieux pour Annabeth, marmonna Rachel.

— Rachel ! s'écria Percy.

— On le pense tous. Oh aller Perce ! Ramènes-la à New York !

— Ça va pas, marmonna-t-il. Vous êtes barré. Je me casse.

— Perce !

— Je dois y aller de toute façon, je vous rappelle demain. Bye ! »

Percy n'attendit pas de réponse et termina l'appel d'un clique, fermant son ordinateur au passage pour se préparer à rejoindre Annabeth dans le bureau réservé par le maire pour qu'ils puissent travailler sur le projet.

Il arriva avec quelques minutes de retard, souriant à Miss Dorel, la réceptionniste, avant de prendre le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de réunion qui allait les accueillir pendant quelques temps. Annabeth était déjà sur place, assise devant son ordinateur à taper sur son clavier avec cet air sérieux sur le visage qui donna à Percy une envie irrésistible de passer sa main dans ses cheveux blonds qu'elle avait détaché aujourd'hui.

« Salut, souffla-t-il.

— Salut, sourit Annabeth en se tournant vers lui. Je te connaissais plus ponctuel.

— J'étais en vidéo Skype avec Jason, les autres ont débarqués et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Pardon.

— Oh, c'est rien, fit-elle en baissant les yeux. Tout le monde va bien ?

— Piper panique à l'idée que je ne revienne jamais mais ça va, rit-il sans se rendre compte de l'impact de sa phrase. »

Annabeth se figea et lui tourna le dos, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était blessée par ses mots et Percy paniqua.

« Je… pardon… Enfin ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi hein ! C'est juste que j'ai promis de l'aider à choisir sa robe de mariée.

— Ce n'est rien Percy, je t'assure, tenta Annabeth en souriant légèrement.

— D'accord. »

Percy se flagella mentalement pour avoir été aussi maladroit et alla s'assoir en face d'elle, son ordinateur et ses dossiers près de lui. Si l'Océan Atlantique était sa spécialité, il avait quelques recherches à faire sur l'Océan Pacifique et ses créatures marines. Percy prit la journée à noter toutes les espèces possiblement mises en danger par la pêche locale tout en essayant de ne pas trop fixer Annabeth qui semblait concentrée sur la structure du bâtiment externe.

Son esprit vogua plusieurs fois vers la blonde en face de lui, ses pensées allant de l'adolescente qu'il avait connu à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face aujourd'hui. Il se demandait si elle avait eu quelques histoires d'amours depuis son départ de New York, si elle avait aimé un garçon plus que lui mais aussi si elle était célibataire ou non. Il était persuadé que non, mais il n'en était pas sûr…

Le brun se frotta énergiquement le visage et alla enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux, agacé par ses propres pensées. Il n'avait pas encore mis les choses à plats avec Natalia qu'il pensait déjà à une autre femme, une femme qui n'était autre que son ex, une femme qu'il devait oublier pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il savait d'avance que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Il vivait à New York, elle à San Francisco. Ils avaient déjà tenté l'expérience et Percy n'était pas prêt à revivre l'expérience, il avait assez souffert comme ça pour retenter une relation longue distance, retenter une relation avec Annabeth Chase.


	21. Chapter 21

**Premier amour**

Deux jours étaient passé depuis le début de leur collaboration et l'ambiance était toujours aussi tendu entre eux. Percy tentait parfois de la faire sourire, rire même mais la blonde semblait toujours trop concentrée sur son travail pour lui accorder du temps. Il décida alors de prendre son courage à deux mains et pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires un soir, il s'approcha avec une idée en tête.

« Hey.

— Hey, répondit-elle perplexe.

— Ça te dirais de prendre un verre ce soir ?

— Avec toi ?

— Et bien tu peux aussi prendre un verre toute seule ou avec d'autres gens mais comme je te propose l'idée de base est effectivement avec moi, s'embrouilla Percy.

— Tu pars toujours très loin dans tes explications, se moqua Annabeth.

— Un de mes nombreux défauts, soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Alors ?

— C'est d'accord. On se retrouve ici, dit-elle lui tendant un papier avec une adresse. Vers huit heures ?

— Huit heures, parfait, sourit le brun. »

Annabeth lui rendit son sourire et Percy la regarda partir le papier bien caché dans sa main. Il avait un peu peur de ce que pourrait donner cette soirée mais il savait aussi qu'il crève l'abcès entre eux afin de pouvoir relier une relation amicale avec elle.

Marchant dans le froid pour revenir à son loft, Percy sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna et il soupira en voyant le nom de Natalia sur son écran.

« Oui ?

— Tu es à San Francisco ? demanda Nat' sans préambule.

— Oui, comment tu le sais ?

— Je suis allé te voir à l'aquarium et j'ai croisé Finnigan. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

— Natalia, soupira Percy une seconde fois. On est plus ensemble.

— On est en break, on n'est pas séparé !

— Nat'.

— Tu es là-bas pour revoir cette fille, hein ? s'énerva la jeune femme.

— Nat' s'il te plaît.

— Tu l'aimes encore après tout ce temps ? commença-t-elle à pleurer. »

Percy ne répondit pas. Pas parce qu'elle avait raison, mais bien parce que la situation le dépassait et qu'il en avait marre. Ce n'était plus la Natalia avec qui il était sortie quand Annabeth était partie.

Il passa deux heures au téléphone avec elle à lui parler, la réconforter mais aussi lui expliquer qu'entre eux ce n'était pas possible. Annabeth n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire, c'était uniquement lui et elle, lui qui ne l'aimait plus et il se garda bien de lui dire qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été un jour amoureux d'elle. Pas comme il avait été amoureux d'Annabeth en tout cas. Cette conclusion lui fit se poser quelques questions, la première étant : peut-on réellement oublier son premier amour ? Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que non, mais lorsqu'il repensait à Thalia, à Clarisse ou même Bianca, il n'avait pas le souvenir de les avoir se languir d'un amour perdu.

Vingt heures, sonna et Percy entra dans le bar, trouvant rapidement Annabeth qui discutait avec le barman. L'homme lui tendit deux verres, bleus, et la blonde sourit lorsqu'elle vit Percy, lui tendant la consommation qu'elle avait commandé.

« Bleus, pas trop fort, sucré, récita Annabeth. Je crois me rappeler que c'est ce que tu préfères.

— Bonne mémoire, sourit Percy. »

Les deux jeunes adultes allèrent s'installer et commencèrent à discuter, de tout, de rien mais surtout d'eux. Percy rigola en se souvenant de sa piètre tentative de drague lorsqu'ils étaient à l'aquarium, puis au musée, Annabeth se moqua de lui lorsqu'elle lui rappela l'effet anxiogène qu'avait Drew sur sa personne.

Ils rirent beaucoup, burent un peu mais surtout, ils se rapprochèrent considérablement. Percy commençait à connaître la Annabeth qui se trouvait face à lui, la femme qui lui souriait avec les yeux pétillants bien différente de la jeune fille qu'il avait connue. Plus téméraire, plus dynamique, plus sûre d'elle, Annabeth était une femme d'affaire accomplie malgré son jeune âge. Elle était aussi plus sensuelle, plus douce, plus légère dans ses gestes, son regard pouvait se faire bouillant puis terriblement tendre en quelques secondes et Percy avait du mal à interpréter ce qu'il voyait dans sa gestuelle.

Leur conversation fut coupée par un appel de Léo qui demandait un Face Time à Percy, le brun fit un clin d'œil à Annabeth qui se déplaça pour se mettre derrière lui alors qu'il répondait au latino.

« Perrrrrce ! Qu'est-ce que… ANNABETH ! PIPER ! JASON ! TOUT LE MONDE ! Y'A ANNABETH ! T'ES TOUJOURS BLONDE ! T'ES SUPER JOLIE ! AÏE ! MOINS QUE MA COPINE !

— Arrête de crier, siffla Nico en le poussant pour se mettre devant l'écran. Salut vous deux, vous faites quoi ?

— On prend un verre, sourit la blonde. Tu vas bien Nico ?

— Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se réconcilier avec son copain, sourit le brun alors que Will apparaissait sur l'écran et lui embrassait la joue.

— Salut Annie !

— Will !

— ANNABETH ! cria Piper en poussant le couple. Mon dieu que tu es belle. Percy kidnappe la et ramène-la ici !

— Pas tout de suite, j'ai encore du boulot ici, rit le brun.

— Tu rentres quand ? demanda Jason en apparaissant derrière Piper. Salut Annabeth !

— Salut Jason.

— Dans trois semaines je pense. On avance assez vite.

— Tu rentres directement après ? demanda Annabeth en se tournant vers lui.

— C'est ce qui est prévu, expliqua Percy avant de bugué face aux regards de la blonde. Mais… je pourrais prendre quelques jours de vacances et rester un peu…

— Je pourrais te faire découvrir les environs.

— Ça pourrait être bien, ouais. »

Percy était noyé dans l'océan d'argent qu'était le regard d'Annabeth, un regard qui lui remuait l'estomac et faisait remonter à la surface des sentiments qu'il pensait enfoui à jamais. Sa mère avait raison, on n'oublie pas son premier amour.

« Tu sais quoi Percy ? On te rappelle demain, sourit Piper. Bonne soirée les amou…

— Bonne soirée, coupa Jason en raccrochant. »

Annabeth sourit et se rassit à sa place alors qu'il rangeait son téléphone, ignorant volontairement les derniers messages de Nat' qui apparaissaient.

« Ils n'ont pas changé.

— Pourquoi auraient-ils changé ? s'amusa Percy.

— Toi, toi tu as changé.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui.

— En bien j'espère ?

— Je ne sais pas, le taquina Annabeth. Tu étais vraiment adorable étant ado, et si innocent.

— Hey !

— C'est la vérité !

— Dis-moi plutôt en quoi j'ai changé, bougonna Percy.

— Et bien, rougit doucement la blonde. Tu sembles un peu plus grand, plus musclé aussi.

— Tu as remarqué ça ? ricana le brun.

— Tais-toi. Je n'ai pas terminé.

— J'écoute, j'écoute, rit-il.

— Plus sûr de toi, moins naïf aussi. Toujours aussi joyeux mais avec cette chose dans le regard qui prouve que tu as grandis. Que tu es un homme. »

Percy resta sans voix alors qu'elle lui attrapait les mains pour lui montrer ses propres paumes.

« Et tu as ça aussi. C'est nouveau cette cicatrice.

— Un accident à l'aquarium.

— Persée va bien ?

— Tu te souviens de lui ? s'étonna le brun.

— Évidemment !

— Il va bien. »

Annabeth sembla réellement rassurée par sa phrase et Percy sentit son cœur rater quelques battements alors qu'elle continuait de jouer distraitement avec ses doigts. Oui, Sally avait vraiment raison. On n'oubliait pas son premier amour. Et Percy ajouterait même qu'on en retombait amoureux dès qu'on recroisait cette personne.


	22. Chapter 22

**Miguel**

Percy devait aller voir l'association qui sauvait les animaux marins menacés par la pêche et la pollution humaine. Il était en train de ranger son ordinateur lorsqu'Annabeth attira son attention d'un geste de la main.

« Tu pars tôt.

— Je dois aller voir quelques animaux, sourit Percy. Tu veux venir ?

— Les voir où ?

— Dans un bassin.

— Où ? demanda la blonde.

— Dans l'océan évidemment ! s'extasia Percy. Aller, viens, tu vas adorer ! »

Annabeth n'eut pas vraiment le choix de le suivre, attrapant son manteau et ses affaires qu'elle laissa chez Percy le temps de leur visite. La blonde s'extasia sur le loft et Percy du avouer que Piper était la responsable de la location de cet endroit. Ils prirent le tramway jusqu'à la côte et durent demander deux fois leur chemin jusqu'à l'association.

« Percy Jackson ? demanda un homme à l'accent espagnol.

— Vous êtes Miguel Sanchez, c'est ça ? Le coordinateur ?

— Exactement ! sourit ledit Miguel. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer et vous vous…

— Annabeth Chase, se présenta la blonde.

— Annabeth est l'architecte que j'ai dans la construction de l'aquarium, expliqua Percy. Je me suis dit que ça serait intéressant pour elle de voir les animaux pour mieux comprendre comment leur créer un milieu parfaitement adéquat à leurs besoins.

— Excellente idée ! s'écria Miguel. Suivez-moi ! On va vous préparer et vous pourrez aller les voir.

— Nous préparer ? demanda la blonde à Percy doucement. Comment ça ?

— Nous préparer, sourit-il. Tu comptes aller dans l'eau en tailleur ?

— Je… Mais je ne savais pas qu'on irait dans l'eau !

— Surprise !

— Percy !

— Tout va bien aller, fit le brun en lui attrapant la main. »

Annabeth ferma la bouche et serra fort sa main, agrippant même son bras pour rester près de lui comme si les poissons allaient sortir de l'eau pour venir l'attaquer. Percy sourit, amusé par la situation et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens avec une impression de déjà-vu.

« Bien, les combinaisons sont là, elles devraient être à votre taille, venez me voir quand c'est enfilé et je vous fais descendre.

— Super, merci. »

Percy tendit une combinaison de plonger à Annabeth qui alla l'enfiler derrière un rideau pendant qu'il mettait la sienne. Elle arriva face à lui alors qu'il terminait de mettre le bas, croisant le regard de la blonde qui fixait son torse.

« Hum, sourit Percy.

— Oui, euh, tu peux m'aider ? »

Annabeth se tourna dos à lui et lui montra la fermeture éclair dans son dos, fermeture que Percy remonta doucement pour ne pas coincer sa peau, profitant de se rapide contact pour effleurer la peau laiteuse d'Annabeth. Il termina de s'habiller pour se donner une contenance lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui et ils allèrent ensuite chercher Miguel qui leur montra le chemin jusqu'au bassin accolé au bâtiment de l'association.

« Tous les poissons sont dans le même bassin, ce n'est pas très bien, expliqua-t-il. J'aimerais votre avis sur leurs états de santé.

— On va voir ça. »

Percy descendit le premier dans le bassin, mettant dans sa bouche un emboue lui permettant de respirer dans l'eau sans bouteille. Il resta accroché d'une main à la petite échelle le temps qu'Annabeth le rejoigne et qu'il analyse quels espèces se trouvaient sous ses pieds. Aucune de dangereuse, le brun attrapa la main de la blonde et l'emmena vers le centre pour qu'elle profite du spectacle des poissons tournoyant autour d'eux.

Annabeth s'accrocha à lui lorsqu'une raie passa sous ses pieds la faisant sursauter et Percy sourit, amusé, attrapant sa main pour lui faire toucher l'animal qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde craintif de l'homme. Il vérifia l'état des poissons un à un, se faisant embêter par deux tortues voulant lui grignoter sa combinaison. Annabeth restait près de lui, caressant les animaux lorsqu'ils passaient près d'elle, les yeux émerveillés par le spectacle qui se déroulait autour d'elle.

« Alors ? demanda Miguel une fois qu'ils étaient ressortis.

— Tout va bien, vérifiez l'état de l'eau elle me paraît très trouble mais je pense que c'est parce qu'ils étaient agités.

— Je suis rassuré, soupira le latino. »

Miguel les laissa se changer, Percy montrant une technique infaillible à Annabeth pour enlever une combinaison mouiller, s'étalant sur le sol en râlant alors qu'elle éclatait de rire en le voyant tomber. Après de longues minutes à enlever la combinaison, ils retrouvèrent Miguel qui les remercia une dernière fois avant de partir du centre.

« C'était vraiment bien, sourit l'architecte. Merci.

— C'est rien. Dis, commença Percy un peu mal à l'aise. Tu viendrais prendre un café ?

— Oui, bien sûr ! »

Percy ouvrit la porte du loft et se sentit soudainement encore plus mal à l'aise. Comme si ce café n'était pas un réel café mais une excuse bidon pour passer plus de temps avec elle. Il alla tout de même préparer deux tasses qu'il apporta à la jeune femme.

« Ton téléphone, fit Annabeth en pointant l'objet du délit du doigt. Une certaine Natalia cherche à te contacter.

— Ah, soupira Percy.

— Un soucis ?

— Non, pas vraiment. Elle a quelques problèmes en ce moment et j'ai du mal à l'aider.

— Pourquoi les autres ne l'aident pas ?

— Fut un temps, ils l'aimaient bien, expliqua Percy. Mais je crois, je sais, que depuis quelques années c'est devenu difficile.

— Oh. Excuse-moi d'être aussi curieuse, fit Annabeth. Mais c'est assez rare qu'ils n'aiment pas quelqu'un que tu apprécies.

— Ce n'est pas… Nat' est mon ex, lâcha Percy. Elle est du genre hyper-sensible et jalouse, et pleins d'autres choses. La première fois qu'on s'est séparé les autres n'ont pas spécialement apprécié. La seconde n'est pas passée.

— Deux fois ?

— Trois en fait. C'est la quatrième fois qu'on se sépare.

— Wow, souffla la blonde. »

Percy leva les yeux vers elle, remarquant son changement de ton qui semblait soudainement plus distant. Stupide. Il était stupide d'avoir parlé de Nat' avec sa toute première ex. Annabeth sourit légèrement et reporta son attention sur lui.

« Tu dois beaucoup l'aimé pour lui redonner autant de chance.

— C'est compliqué, soupira Percy. Mais "apprécié" serait plus adéquat. Même si actuellement ça me paraît compliqué de dire ça.

— Tu veux en parler ?

— Y'a rien à dire, fit-il en s'étirant les bras en arrière. Mais assez parlé de moi et de mes histoires.

— Oh ça ne me dérange pas tu… »

Annabeth se fit couper par son téléphone qui sonnait et fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas le numéro.

« Excuse-moi. Allô ? […] Pardon ? […] Comment est-ce que… […] »

Annabeth se tût, écoutant la voix qui monologuait de l'autre côté du téléphone en fixant Percy. Le brun haussa un sourcil, demanda silencieusement ce qu'il se passait et Annabeth pointa son téléphone du doigt, articulant un prénom qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux au jeune homme.

« Natalia. »

Percy attrapa le téléphone d'Annabeth et raccrocha, bloquant le numéro au passage et lui redonnant en lui lançant comme si c'était une bombe qu'il lui donnait.

« Que vient-il de se passer ? rit Annabeth.

— C'est dingue ! Comment elle a eu ton numéro ?

— Je suis architecte, mon numéro est sur internet. Bon sang ! Elle est vraiment très jalouse !

— Tu comprends qu'avec les amis que j'ai, sa jalousie n'est pas la bienvenue. »

Annabeth éclata de rire en rangeant son téléphone, bien vite rejoint par Percy qui se trouvait soulagé qu'elle le prenne comme ça. Il allait mettre les choses au point avec son ex-copine, et s'il le fallait il demanderait à Piper ou Nico de lui parler, mais ce n'était plus possible.

Cependant, voir Annabeth rire de cette façon lui fit le plus grand bien et Percy sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était amoureux d'elle, il l'avait toujours été, et il rentrait à New York dans trois semaines.


	23. Chapter 23

**Empire State Building**

Percy passa son samedi matin chez lui à somnoler devant une série fantastique qu'il aimait bien. Il commanda à manger et c'est avec un hamburger livré directement chez lui en bouche qu'il se rendit compte qu'il devait se reprendre en main même s'il n'était pas chez lui. Son repas avalé, Percy se prépara pour sortir et aller faire quelques courses pour pouvoir se préparer des repas plus sains et dignes de ce nom afin de ne pas revenir à New York avec un taux de cholestérol bien plus élevé qu'à son départ.

Le brun profita de ces courses pour se balader dans San Francisco et c'est avec ses sacs en main qu'il se retrouva en face d'un café qui lui plu beaucoup. Il décida d'aller déposer ses courses avant de revenir pour prendre un cappuccino face à la baie qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

Sa tasse en main, le regard braqué sur la plus belle vue de la ville, Percy profitait de ce moment pour laisser ses pensées se perdre jusqu'à ce qu'un rire qu'il connaissait bien résonne dans son oreille. Quelques chaises plus loin, Annabeth riait avec une brune qui lui faisait face et dont Percy ne voyait pas le visage.

Son regard se figea sur la blonde, redécouvrant ses traits jusqu'à les imprimer sur sa rétine et ne jamais les oublier. Son regard se figea sur la blonde, redécouvrant des sentiments qu'il pensait enfouis depuis longtemps et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'Annabeth rit une seconde fois en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer.  
Percy était perdu. Perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses sentiments mais aussi dans ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne savait pas comment agir face à elle, il avait envie de tenter sa chance, il avait envie de penser que quelque chose était possible entre eux mais tellement de chose le bloquait. Dans un premier temps il n'avait aucune foutue idée des relations qu'avaient la blonde, elle avait peut-être et même sûrement un copain, peut-être même un fiancé à leur âge. Dans un second temps, il n'avait aucune idée des sentiments de la blonde à son égard. Il avait bien vue qu'elle le regardait de temps à autre, elle avait se petit sourire en coin parfois lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas, elle le fixait quand il travaillait sur son carnet et que l'écran de son ordinateur ne le cachait plus et tout ça il l'avait bien remarqué mais il ne savait pas comment l'interprété.

Percy se rappela comment ils avaient commencé à discuter étant plus jeunes, n'arrivant pas à lui parler lorsqu'elle était en face de lui, préférant lui envoyer des avions en papier puis des messages via son téléphone alors même qu'ils étaient à seulement quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. L'idée s'inséra dans son esprit et Percy attrapa un papier qui traînait dans sa poche et y écrivit son numéro de téléphone, pliant ensuite le papier en un petit avion qu'il décora d'un petit Empire State Building au stylo noir sur l'une des ailes.

Laissant un billet sur la table pour payer son café, Percy attrapa son blouson et se leva pour partir, envoyant son avion au dernier moment pour éviter de croiser le regard de la blonde. Il entendit la brune s'exclamer lorsque l'avion atterri sur leur table, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant, continuant sa route jusqu'à son appartement les mains dans les poches.

Assit sur son canapé, le brun regardait un dernier épisode de sa série lorsque son téléphone annonça un appel en FaceTime de Jason auquel il répondit sans hésiter, faisant face à son cousin mais aussi à Nico qui se trouvait près de Jason.

« Alors ? Comment était ta première semaine en Californie ? demanda Nico d'un ton morne.

— Bien. J'ai pas mal bossé mais ça va. Je profite de mon week-end pour me reposer.

— Et Annabeth ? demanda Jason plus curieux.

— Quoi Annabeth ? rougit Percy.

— C'est mon écran qui déconne ou il est tout rouge ?

— Il est tout rouge, répondit Nico en jetant un coup d'œil.

— Il s'est passé un truc ?

— Non.

— Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? demanda Jason en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est juste… commença Percy en soupirant. »

Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et reposa son regard sur ses cousins qui le fixaient avec attention.

« Je crois que j'ai peut-être, encore, quelques sentiments pour elle.

— C'est normal, fit Nico en haussant les épaules. C'est ton premier amour.

— Et puis ça se voyait quand on vous a appelé la dernière fois. La façon dont vous vous regardiez c'était dingue.

— Non, vous avez pas comprit, coupa Percy. Moi, uniquement moi. Elle, j'en sais rien du tout mais je ne pense pas. Elle serait même un peu distante. La seule fois où on a été proche c'était lors de nos sorties en dehors du boulot, le reste du temps elle ne me voit pas.

— Sortez plus souvent.

— Astucieux, compléta Nico.

— Je suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, soupira Percy.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il rentre bientôt.

— Et alors ? Faut qu'il profite et…

— Et après il va encore avoir le cœur brisé, excellente idée Jason, bravo, se moqua Nico. Perce, fais ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi. On est pas là, on ne peut pas savoir, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ce que tu dois faire.

— T'as raison. Je vais… »

Sa phrase resta un suspens, l'arrivé d'un message sur son écran le faisant bloquer dans sa réflexion.

« Percy ?

— Je… Elle m'a envoyé un message.

— Annabeth ?

— Oui Annabeth, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

— J'en sais rien moi, Rachel ! s'écria Jason en panique. Elle a dit quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu paniques ? s'étonna Nico.

— Elle a envoyé un message ?

— Ils se voient tous les jours Jason !

— Laisses-moi paniquer. Elle dit quoi ?

— J'en sais rien.

— Et bien regardes ! s'écrièrent les deux garçons.

— Mais je peux pas, mon téléphone est défectueux ! Si j'ouvre le message ça coupera notre appel ! »

Percy n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Nico raccrochait, le laissant seul face à son écran allumé où la notification qui annonçait le message non-lu.

 _— Percy ? — xxx xxx xxx_

Le brun resta interdit face à son écran puis se décida à répondre.

 _— Annabeth ! — Percy_

 _— Joli avion. J'aime beaucoup ton dessin de l'Empire State Building. — xxx xxx xxx_

Percy enregistra le numéro de la blonde.

 _— J'étais tenté de colorié le haut en bleu mais je n'avais qu'un stylo noir sous la main. — Percy_

Le jeune homme rougit bêtement devant son téléphone en se rappelant ce rendez-vous avec elle et il se demanda si ça réponse était une sorte de flirte.

 _— Je me souviens, c'était une super soirée. — Annabeth_

 _— On devrait y retourner. — Percy_

 _— Pendant mes futurs vacances je pourrais aller à NY. — Annabeth_

 _— Tu es toujours la bienvenue, tu sais. — Percy_

 _— Tu m'emmènerais revoir Persée ? — Annabeth_

 _— Évidemment. — Percy_

 _— Dans ce cas, je ne peux refuser :) — Annabeth_

Percy sourit face à son écran en s'imaginant déjà de nouveau à New York aux côtés de la blonde avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne viendrait sûrement jamais. Sa vie était à San Francisco. Pas à New York.


	24. Chapter 24

**Fiona**

Percy arriva dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Annabeth la boule au ventre, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à elle après les quelques messages échangés. Il avait apprit avec les années à comprendre les femmes, à savoir comment agir face à elles et il se débrouillait vraiment bien étant donné qu'elles étaient très souvent perturbée par ses yeux ou son sourire. Il en profitait. Cependant, Annabeth, c'était différent. Elle était différente et surtout ses sentiments envers elle n'aidait pas à lui rendre les choses faciles.

« Bonjour, sourit la blonde en levant les yeux de son ordinateur.

— Salut.

— Je t'ai imprimé les premiers plans pour que tu me donnes ton avis de pro, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

— Oh, ok, je m'y mets. »

Le jeune homme retira son manteau et se mit à la tâche sans attendre. Il arrivait encore à travailler sans problème s'était déjà ça.

Deux heures étaient passées et Percy était toujours penché sur les plans d'Annabeth, entourant d'un crayon de papier les choses qu'il pensait revoir avec elle car elles n'étaient pas adaptées pour les animaux ou même pour les soigneurs. Il ne fallait pas oublier que les bassins devaient contenir des êtres vivants mais surtout des êtres vivants malade qu'il fallait approcher pour les soigner. Ils devaient donc être parfaitement adaptée à la vie animal mais aussi aux hommes pour éviter des situations dangereuses.

« Annabeth ? fit une voix grave du couloir. »

La jeune architecte sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la source de la voix. Un homme, blond, une légère cicatrice lui barrait le visage et ses yeux étaient graves, comme s'il avait vu des choses que personne d'autre n'avait vu. Annabeth se leva et se posta à la porte, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle lentement.

« La secrétaire m'a dit que tu étais là.

— Réceptionniste.

— Peu importe, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je travaille, Luke. Qu'est-ce que toi tu fais ici ?

— Je te cherchais.

— Tu aurais du appeler. Je travaille, répéta la blonde d'un ton dur.

— C'est qui ce gars ? demanda ledit Luke en braquant un regard sombre sur Percy qui fit mine de ne rien voir ni de ne rien entendre.

— Mon collègue pour le projet.

— Et il a un nom ce collègue ?

— Luke.

— Quoi "Luke" ? Il a un nom, non ?

— Il s'appelle Percy et…

— Le "Percy" ? siffla Luke. Le gars avec qui tu étais à New York ?

— Luke, tonna Annabeth la colère pointant son nez. J'avais dix-sept ans et ça ne te regarde pas ce que je faisais avant.

— Ouais, j'ai quand même le droit de me poser des questions quand ton ex et le gars qui a été ton premier amour débarque chez nous !

— Tu es fatiguant, soupira la blonde.

— Moi ? C'est qui qui ne fait pas d'effort depuis notre dispute ? Toi. Tu pourrais, je sais pas moi, répondre à mes messages ? Je sais que tu as vu Reyna ce week-end, alors ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas le temps. Et puis c'est quoi cette photo sur ton compte Instagram ? T'es aller où pour prendre des poissons plats en photo ?

— Dans une association qui… commença Annabeth avant de s'interrompre. Ce n'est pas important. Et j'ai peut-être vu Reyna mais je fais encore ce qu'il me plaît jusqu'à preuve du contraire. »

Percy qui avait relevé la tête croisa le regard d'Annabeth lorsqu'elle mentionna l'association maritime et elle poussa légèrement le blond de la main pour le faire reculer et refermer la porte derrière elle. Il n'entendit plus que des murmures mais son cœur était déjà lourd d'avoir comprit qu'Annabeth avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Si Percy avait espérer pouvoir la reconquérir, il abandonna dans la seconde. Il n'était pas du genre à s'interposer dans une relation, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il allait partir d'ici peu. Hors de question. Ce n'était pas comme ça que Sally l'avait élevé.

Annabeth réapparue quelques minutes plus tard en soupirant et referma convenablement la porte derrière elle, retournant à sa place après un sourire contrit.

« Désolé, pour ça.

— C'est rien, répondit Percy d'un ton si neutre qu'il s'en étonna lui-même. »

Annabeth fronça les sourcils mais ne s'en formalisa pas, reprenant son travail là où elle l'avait arrêté. Lorsqu'il eu finit de travailler sur les plans de la blonde, Percy lui glissa sur le bureau jusqu'à elle puis continua ce qu'il devait faire sur son ordinateur. Il n'arrêta que lorsque l'heure du déjeuner sonna et alla manger avec la jeune réceptionniste avec qui il avait fait connaissance. Fiona Dorel était une jeune femme pleine de vie qui était une consommatrice d'Harlequin et une grande buveuse de thé à la menthe et aux fruits rouges. Percy la trouvait gentille, un peu excentrique mais gentille.

« J'ai vraiment été déçu par les films, tu comprends, expliqua Fiona en touillant sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé d'après repas. Les livres étaient bien meilleurs.

— Je ne connais pas, s'amusa Percy.

— Vraiment ? Tout le monde connaît pourtant !

— Ce n'est pas le genre de lecture qui me plaît. Ni le genre de film d'ailleurs.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il te plaît ?

— L'océan, le fantastique, l'historique aussi. La mythologie.

— Comme Annabeth, sourit Fiona. Sauf pour ce qui est de l'océan. Elle est plus monument nationaux que virée en mer.

— Tu la connais bien ?

— Annabeth ? Oui, sa belle-mère est une grande amie de ma mère. J'ai été celle qui me suit occupé de son intégration quand elle est arrivée en fin d'année au lycée.

— Vous êtes amies ? On ne dirait pas pourtant…

— Amies est un bien grand mot, rit Fiona. On se connait et on s'apprécie quand on est dans la même pièce. Mais nous ne sommes pas "amies".

— Oh, désolé.

— Ce n'est rien enfin ! rit-elle de nouveau. On ne se hait pas non plus ! On a juste aucun point commun alors forcément.

— Et tu le connaissais le gars qui est venu au bureau ? demanda Percy l'air de rien.

— Luke Castellan. Ils étaient ensemble à un moment mais je ne sais pas s'ils le sont encore. Une amie d'une amie de Reyna m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient disputé plusieurs fois parce qu'il était colérique. Sa mère aurait des problèmes de santé et il en voudrait à son père parce qu'il serait responsable. Un taré ce gars si tu veux mon avis. »

Percy fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas assez d'éléments pour se faire une opinion et surtout, il n'avait eu droit qu'aux bruits de couloirs. Cependant, il n'appréciait pas pour autant ce Luke qui l'avait remplacé dans la vie d'Annabeth.

Le jeune homme resta en retrait plusieurs jours, ne parlant à la blonde que lorsque c'était nécessaire ou par pur politesse. Il avait comprit après une énième discussion avec Fiona que le problème actuelle dans la relation d'Annabeth avec ce Luke était lui et il n'avait pas envie d'être la cause de ses soucis.

Deux mains se plaquèrent sur son bureau avec force, le faisant sursauter, et Percy se retrouva nez à nez avec deux billes grises orageuses qui n'avaient pas l'air contentes.

« Tu m'évites, cracha presque Annabeth.

— Pas du tout !

— Si. Tu arrives tard pour partir tard alors que tu sais que j'arrive tôt pour partir tôt. Le midi tu manges avec Fiona au restaurant et quand je te parle tu répondes uniquement par onomatopées ou par des phrases de trois mots maximum.

— Je ne t'évites pas, reprit Percy.

— Ce n'était pas une question Jackson, siffla Annabeth. C'est un fait. Tu m'évites. La question est : pourquoi ?

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi, soupira Percy en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— Non, je ne sais pas, fit la blonde en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. »

Annabeth s'adossa au bureau de Percy, lui faisant face alors qu'il était assit sur son fauteuil à roulettes.

« Ton copain n'a pas l'air enchanté que je sois dans les parages, commença Percy. Et j'aurai été légèrement agacé moi aussi si j'avais été dans sa position, compléta-t-il lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir la bouche. Je comprends d'accord, et je ne veux pas être la source d'un conflit entre vous. Je fais donc ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde.

— Mon copain.

— Oui.

— Luke.

— Oui.

— Percy.

— Quoi ?

— Luke n'est pas mon copain. Plus depuis longtemps en tout cas.

— Mais il…

— Est juste très protecteur envers moi. Il est sur les nerfs parce qu'il a des soucis de famille et que le dernier gars qui m'a tourné autour s'est avéré être un parfait connard. Mais ce n'est pas mon copain. Je suis célibataire.

— Oh.

— Tu auras donc la gentillesse d'arrêter de m'éviter Percy Jackson, sourit Annabeth.

— Je… oui. Désolé.

— Et tu me réserves ton samedi. »

Percy n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Annabeth s'en allait, laissant derrière elle un nuage de son parfum et le brun totalement sonné. Elle n'avait donc pas de copain. Elle était célibataire. Il sourit, malgré lui, évidemment.


	25. Chapter 25

**Excentricité attachante**

Percy était totalement prêt avec son blouson en main à attendre bêtement qu'Annabeth arrive. Elle lui avait envoyé un message la veille au soir pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait une option sur son samedi et qu'il devait être prêt pour neuf heures du matin. Il attendait donc qu'elle se pointe en regardant l'heure toutes les minutes, fusillant la grande aiguille qui semblait vouloir prendre son temps pour faire le tour du cadran.

Un klaxonne retentit en bas de l'immeuble et lorsqu'il se pencha à la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il trouva Annabeth dans un cabriolet bleu qui fit sourire Percy. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et dévala les escaliers en courant pour se retrouver face à la blonde qui sursauta lorsqu'elle se cogna à son torse.

« J'allais sonner, rit-elle.

— Je suis plus rapide. Bonjour.

— Bonjour.

— Tu m'emmènes où ?

— C'est une surprise ! sourit Annabeth en remontant dans la voiture. »

Percy se laissa conduire jusqu'au port de San Francisco et là, ils prirent un bateau où étaient déjà plusieurs familles de touristes. Annabeth enfila un gilet de sauvetage, en tendant un au brun qui grimaça, n'ayant jamais aimé en porter, comme con père d'ailleurs. Cependant, il savait aussi que c'était à cause de ça que son père était mort, et il ne ferait pas la même bêtise. Enfilant son gilet, il regardait autour de lui pour savoir où ils allaient comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'homme à la barre prenne un micro.

« Bonjour Messieurs, Dames, bienvenu sur mon humble navire pour vous faire découvrir la vie maritime de notre jolie côte ouest. Vous pourrez voir, si le temps et si les animaux s'y prêtent, des dauphins, des baleines et peut-être même quelques requins qui sont plus peureux.

— En fait, c'est juste qu'on ne les intéresse pas, dit Percy à l'oreille d'Annabeth.

— Comment ça ?

— Les requins ne s'approchent des hommes qu'à deux conditions, lorsqu'ils sentent l'odeur du sang, ils ont un excellent odorat, où lorsqu'il y a des surfeurs. Ils les confondent avec les tortues qu'ils adorent manger et attaquent. En général ils relâchent leurs victimes tout de suite dès qu'ils sentent que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils pensaient.

— Ah, monsieur est un passionné ? demanda le capitaine avec un sourire.

— En fait, c'est mon métier.

— Votre métier ?

— Je suis soigneur.

— Oh, vous avez visité les locaux de l'association ?

— Oui.

— On en reparlera plus tard, dit le capitaine avec un clin d'œil. Reprenons. »

L'homme continua son discours pour les touristes alors que Percy s'en détournait pour mieux observer l'océan qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Annabeth à ses côtés, l'air iodé et les vagues qui cognaient contre la coque du bateau le rendait plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Une petite fille cria soudainement, faisant se retourner tout le monde et pointa du doigt la queue d'une baleine qui plongeait sous l'eau. Tous sortirent leurs appareils photos pour immortaliser le moment, sauf Percy qui fixait le mammifère avec un semblant de nostalgie et d'amour évident pour l'être marin.

« Ça te plaît ? demanda doucement Annabeth à ses côtés.

— Tu as le don pour m'emmener qu'à des endroits fabuleux, sourit Percy sans pour autant la regarder.

— Je suis contente alors. J'avais peur que tu t'ennuies.

— Impossible, reprit Percy. Merci. »

Le brun se tourna finalement vers elle et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Alors que ses lèvres allaient toucher la peau d'Annabeth, cette dernière se tourna vers lui brusquement pour lui montrer la nouvelle baleine qui venait d'apparaître et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Un baiser involontaire qu'ils cessèrent dans la seconde, se fixant bouches bées.

« Je suis désolé, dirent-ils en même temps. »

Percy continuait de fixer la blonde, Annabeth continuait de le fixer aussi. Elle passa en première ses mains dans les cheveux du brun qui accrocha ses hanches pour la faire venir jusqu'à lui. Le second baiser ne fut pas accidentel. Il était voulu et il avait un goût de frustration, de non-dit et de sentiments enfouis pendant trop longtemps.

Ils s'écartèrent lorsque respirer fut de nouveau indispensable et se fixèrent, les joues rouges et le regard luisant d'un désir pour l'autre évident. La baleine décida que c'était le moment parfait pour elle pour éclabousser la petite troupe de touriste et ils se retrouvèrent trempés de la tête aux pieds, Annabeth éclata de rire et Percy s'ébroua comme un chien faisant de nouveau rire la blonde mais aussi la petite fille à ses côtés.

« Un souvenir pour vous, rigola le capitaine. »

Le bateau continua sa route et Percy décida de mettre ses doutes de côtés le temps du voyage et prit Annabeth dans ses bras alors qu'elle grelotait, collant son torse au dos de la blonde qui agrippa les bras chaud et réconfortant de Percy de ses mains alors qu'il posait son menton sur le sommet de sa tête.

Percy était bien. Il se sentait bien. Son cœur battait joyeusement la chamade dans la poitrine et il respirait. Pas comme d'habitude. Il respirait comme s'il n'avait plus pu respirer depuis que l'avion d'Annabeth avait décollé quelques années plus tôt, depuis qu'elle avait quitté New York.

« Merci d'avoir choisi notre compagnie pour votre voyage, compléta le capitaine. J'espère que vous avez aimé notre petite rencontre avec les baleines ! À bientôt ! »

Les gens commençaient à quitter le bateau lorsque le capitaine se posta devant eux et pointa Percy du doigt.

« Jackson, c'est ça ?

— Oui, comment vous savez ?

— J'ai connu votre père, sourit l'homme. J'ai fait quelques missions avec lui en mer. Un gars bien. J'ai été très triste d'apprendre sa mort.

— J'ignorais qu'il avait travaillé sur la côté californienne.

— Oh, trois fois tout au plus, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'on se souvienne de lui. C'est super que vous repreniez le flambeau.

— Merci, sourit Percy les joues rouges.

— Venez me voir quand vous voulez ! J'ai toujours adoré les missions de sauvetages ! s'exclama le capitaine. Je suis bénévole à l'association.

— J'y manquerais pas. »

Percy serra la main de l'homme qui les salua une dernière fois avant de les laisser partir et Annabeth glissa ses doigts entre les siens lors qu'ils furent assez loin pour ne plus entendre l'énergumène chanter.

« Il a l'air sympa.

— Un peu excentrique pour moi, rit Percy.

— Tu manges tous les midi avec la fille la plus excentrique de San Francisco, se moqua Annabeth.

— Fiona est d'une excentricité attachante, la défendit Percy. C'est encore autre chose.

— Attachante ?

— Tu as comprit, rit le brun sous le regard moqueur de la blonde. »

Percy proposa un restaurant mais Annabeth était frigorifiée. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'elle le raccompagna en bas de l'immeuble où il logeait et il soupira une fois seul, se rendant compte qu'il était dans de beaux draps.

Le jeune homme attrapa son ordinateur et ouvrit l'application Skype pour appeler Nico qui répondit heureusement très rapidement.

« Yo.

— Nico.

— Quoi ?

— Je crois que je suis dans la merde. »


	26. Chapter 26

**Proposition**

« Félicitations ! s'écria le maire de San Francisco en levant sa coupe de champagne. Les plans sont officiellement terminés grâce au travail d'équipe de Mademoiselle Chase et Monsieur Jackson ici présent. Les travaux de construction commenceront dans deux mois. »

L'équipe leva son verre et tous trinquèrent avec joie. Percy regarda les gens de la mairie de San Francisco en sirotant son verre, cherchant des yeux Annabeth qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis la sortie en bateau. Il avait été appelé pour s'occuper des animaux marins détenu par l'association, travaillant sur les plans d'Annabeth que tard le soir. Il était fatigué, tout autant physiquement que mentalement. Les deux n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter de leur baiser, ni de rien d'autre d'ailleurs.

« Monsieur Jackson. »

Percy sursauta et fit face à son directeur Monsieur Finnigan qui avait fait le chemin pour signer quelques papiers avec la ville de San Francisco.

« Monsieur Finnigan, je ne vous avais pas vu.

— J'étais avec la jeune réceptionniste, très gentille.

— Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler.

— J'aurai voulu féliciter l'architecte mais le chef de projet m'a dit qu'elle était partie très vite. C'est dommage.

— Oh. »

Percy fronça les sourcils, se crispant légèrement à l'idée d'être la cause de la fuite d'Annabeth. Il devait lui parler. Le brun reposa sa coupe de champagne et s'apprêtait à partir mais son directeur posa une main sur son bras, le retenant sans effort.

« J'ai discuté avec le chef de projet et le directeur de l'association. Vous avez fait un travail remarquable semble-t-il.

— Je suis content que mon travail leur plaise mais…

— J'ai une proposition pour vous.

— Une proposition ? demanda Percy étonné.

— Un poste. À temps plein. Ici.

— Ici ?

— Je sais que l'idée de base était de revenir sur New York, mais il faut y penser. Le nouvel aquarium doit commencer en grande pompe avec des personnes qualifiées et reconnues, et je pense que vous avoir à la tête d'une équipe peut être valorisant.

— Une équipe.

— C'est une simple proposition. La refuser est possible, évidemment, j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à vous laisser partir de notre bonne vieille Grosse Pomme mais j'imagine que prendre le large n'est pas quelque chose qui vous effraie ?

— Non, pas vraiment.

— Réfléchissez Monsieur Jackson, vous avez encore le temps.

— D'accord, merci Monsieur. »

Finnigan lui fit un léger signe de tête avant de servir un sourire commercial à un homme qui s'approchait avec un air sûr de lui qui ne devait pas plaire à Finnigan. Percy, le cœur battant, prit la porte et parti à pieds vers l'association. Il n'avait pas d'endroit comme à New York pour réfléchir mais la présence des poissons allaient l'aider à se sentir un peu comme chez lui… Il espérait en tout cas.

Arrivant sur place, Percy se figea en voyant les cheveux blond d'Annabeth attaché en un chignon qui semblait tenir avec un crayon de papier. Le brun s'approcha et s'accouda à la même rambarde que la blonde, silencieux, fixant les requins dans le bassin aménager pour eux.

« Salut, souffla-t-elle.

— Salut. Je pensais pas te trouver là.

— J'aime bien.

— C'est reposant.

— Moins que l'aquarium de New York.

— Annabeth…

— Je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Il faut qu'on discute. »

La blonde se tourna vers lui et soupira doucement.

« Tu vas repartir. Non, ne me coupes pas ! s'écria-t-elle en posant ses mains sur la bouche de Percy. Tu vas repartir et je vais être triste parce que je suis toujours amoureuse de toi et que tu m'as embrassé et que j'ai adoré ça et… »

La jeune femme se tut en fixant les yeux d'un bleu océan de Percy, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il attendait qu'elle termine.

« J'ai envie d'être avec toi Percy, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de souffrir.

— Hum mmh ?

— Je… quoi ?

— Je disais, reprit Percy en retirant les mains de la blonde de son visage. Tu crois que moi j'en ai envie ?

— J'en sais rien.

— Hé… souffla le brun en posant ses propres mains sur les joues d'Annabeth. On est dans le même bateau et même si je suis vraiment heureux de savoir que mes sentiments sont partagés, j'ai aussi peur pour la suite.

— On va faire quoi ?

— On est plus des adolescents, on peut gérer.

— Et si on ne gère pas ? C'est l'autre bout du pays Percy !

— On va gérer, répéta-t-il tout contre ses lèvres. »

Annabeth supprima les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient et posa sa bouche contre celle du brun, faisant voguer leurs ventres au rythme des mouvements de leurs lèvres. Percy glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune architecte, retirant le crayon pour les libérer et glissa ses doigts dans les mèches bouclés qui dégringolèrent sur les épaules d'Annabeth. Il aurait pu l'embrasser pendant des heures, des jours mais son ventre décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'alimenter.

« On devrait aller au restaurant, proposa la blonde. »

Percy acquiesça sans hésiter et ils prirent la route jusqu'à un restaurant tranquille dans une petite rue près de chez la blonde. Ils discutèrent tranquillement sans prononcer une seule fois le nom des deux villes qui les séparaient, Percy gardant bien au fond de lui la proposition de Finnigan. Il aimerait pouvoir dire oui, mais il ne le ferait pas. Jamais. Pour deux raisons, la première étant qu'il avait promis de revenir, qu'il n'imposerait pas sa décision à sa mère ni à aucunes autres personnes de sa famille. La seconde étant son propre bonheur. Il savait qu'il allait être malheureux de se séparer d'Annabeth, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas être heureux avec elle à San Francisco. Sa vie était de l'autre côté du pays, sa famille, ses repères, tout. Il ne pourrait pas. Il le savait. Tout comme il savait qu'elle ne quitterait pas sa ville ni sa famille pour lui. Ils s'aimaient, il le savait, mais ils étaient assez adultes pour savoir qu'ils ne pourraient être complètement heureux ensemble dans ces conditions.

« Tu veux monter ? demanda Annabeth alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas de son immeuble. »

Percy acquiesça et la blonde lui montra le chemin, le faisant visiter son appartement et lui proposant un dernier verre qu'il accepta bien volontiers. Les deux jeunes discutèrent et rirent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ils parlèrent du bon vieux temps mais aussi de leurs années à l'université. Des bêtises de Léo et des amours de Rachel.

« Il a quoi ? s'étouffa Annabeth à force de rire.

— Il a félicité la doyenne pour son futur bébé, rit Percy. Mais elle n'était pas du tout enceinte. Pour éviter de se faire renvoyer il a donné un faux nom, sauf que c'était un nom qu'il avait déjà vu quelques part. Un gars qu'on n'avait jamais vu c'est fait virer à sa place et n'a sûrement jamais su pourquoi.

— Mais c'est affreux !

— Piper a tenté de l'expliquer à la doyenne mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

— Mes années d'université étaient bien différentes. »

Percy sourit légèrement en imaginant ce qu'auraient été ces années-là si Annabeth avait été à ses côté mais son attention se dispersa lorsqu'elle apparu dans son champ de vision. La jeune femme s'était levée pour il ne savait quoi et s'était arrêté net dans son mouvement lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à lui. Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas alors qu'elle s'approchait encore, alors qu'il agrippait le bas de son chemisier pour l'attirer à lui, alors qu'elle s'installait sur ses genoux et glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Il l'embrassa en premier, elle retira son haut en première, il la caressa en premier, elle le mordit en première… Annabeth se releva le souffle court et le regard bouillant d'un désir mal contenu, agrippant la main de Percy pour le tirer jusqu'à sa chambre alors qu'il tentait de remettre ses idées en place. La porte claqua et ses idées s'envolèrent.


	27. Chapter 27

**Décision**

Percy se fit réveiller par de douces caresses sur son visage et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il se retrouva face à une Annabeth Chase souriante et pétillante. Percy glissa ses bras autour du corps de la blonde pour l'attirer contre lui et vint enfouir son visage dans son cou pour profiter au maximum de la légèreté du moment et des caresses de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour, souffla Annabeth en caressant ses cheveux.

— Salut.

— Tu baves quand tu dors.

— Et toi tu ronfles, se défendit le brun.

— Hé ! C'est pas vrai !

— Non, mais c'est la seule chose que j'avais en tête. »

Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme résonna comme une mélodie du bonheur aux oreilles de Percy qui sourit contre sa peau avant d'y déposer quelques baisers léger, remontant doucement la ligne de la mâchoire d'Annabeth jusqu'à ses lèvres. Sa bouche était douce, sa peau était chaude et Percy eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas approfondir leur échange quand elle caressa son dos de la pulpe de ses doigts.

« Percy, soupira la blonde lorsqu'il embrassa le creux sensible entre son cou et son épaule.

— Mmh ?

— On devrait se lever.

— Pourquoi ? murmura le brun contre la peau laiteuse de la jeune femme. On a rien à faire aujourd'hui ? »

Sa réponse sembla les bloquer tous les deux, Annabeth se crispant dans ses bras et lui arrêtant net tout mouvement. Ils n'avaient rien à faire, le projet était fini, il allait repartir. Annabeth posa ses mains sur ses joues et le fixa intensément, assez pour qu'il se perde dans ses yeux et ne sache plus comment il s'appelait.

« On devrait en parler.

— Oui.

— Nos carrières sont importantes, on a tellement travaillé pour en arriver là.

— Je sais.

— On devrait…

— Je pourrais rester. Ici, dit-il sans réfléchir.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

— On me l'a proposé. »

Annabeth sembla réfléchir un instant puis secoua la tête.

« Tu n'imagines pas une seconde vivre ici, dit-elle doucement. »

Elle avait raison.

« T'as vit est à New York Percy, tu serais malheureux en Californie. Malheureux et loin de tout ce que tu aimes, ta mère, tes amis, ton aquarium dans lequel tu as grandit.

— Je serais malheureux sans toi. Je veux rester avec toi. Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, Annabeth, pas deux.

— Je pourrais te suivre, hésita-t-elle.

— Toi ? Tu n'aimes pas New York. Et ta famille est ici !

— La tienne est là-bas et puis j'y ai déjà vécu, je connais, toi tu ne connais pas.

— C'est…

— Compliqué, termina la jeune femme. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— On peut gérer, dit-il en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit la veille.

— On le pensait aussi la dernière fois, se renfrogna Annabeth. Le résultat n'était pas joli.

— On pourrait au moins essayer, souffla-t-il en la serrant contre lui. On essaie, et si ça ne marche pas, on ne pourra pas dire qu'on n'a rien tenté.

— D'accord.

— Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi. »

Échangeant un dernier baiser, le couple se leva pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Percy dans ses pensées, il attendait que la jeune femme termine sa douche assit sur le canapé, son téléphone déchargé en main. Il avait les mots de Finnigan qui tournaient dans sa tête, une proposition d'emploi, ici, à San Francisco. Mais Annabeth avait raison, il n'était pas fait pour vivre dans cette ville, aussi jolie soit-elle. Il voulait tout, New York, sa famille et ses amis, mais surtout, il voulait Annabeth mais ne savait pas comment obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait sans que l'un des partie soit touché d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Tu réfléchis encore ? demanda Annabeth en se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

— Peut-être que je peux demander à Finnigan de faire un mi-temps, tenta-t-il.

— Ça reviendra cher en trajet.

— Ça reviendra cher en trajet d'une manière ou d'une autre, soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

— Percy…

— J'ai un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée de te perdre une seconde fois.

— On ne va pas se perdre, dit-elle d'une voix douce en s'installant sur ses genoux. Tu l'as dit, on va tout tenter. Ça va marcher.

— Tu n'y crois pas.

— On va avoir un peu de mal, c'est évident mais j'ai réfléchis moi-aussi, et je pense qu'on peut y arriver.

— Vraiment ? »

Annabeth hocha vivement la tête avec un sourire qu'elle voulait convaincant sur le visage mais Percy lu dans son regard qu'elle doutait et pas qu'un peu. Il laissa tomber l'affaire et la serra contre lui profitant des instants qui lui étaient offert avec la blonde sans penser à son départ qui se rapprochait tout en étant abstrait. Il n'avait pas encore de date fixe, il n'avait pas encore donné sa réponse à Finnigan et il n'avait pas encore parlé avec les autres.

« Pardon ? fit Nico en face de lui sur l'écran de son ordinateur. »

Percy était rentré et avait directement appelé son cousin qui se trouvait être avec le reste de la bande pour lui parler de son problème.

« Je sais.

— Attends, attends, coupa Rachel. Toi et Annabeth, c'est reparti ?

— Ouais.

— C'est top ! s'écria la rouquine.

— Elle vit à San Francisco, Rachel, soupira Piper. Tu vas faire quoi ?

— On m'a proposé un poste ici. »

La bombe était lâchée, tous se figèrent et Percy vit dans le regard de Nico une faille, une lueur qui semblait comprendre un semblant de trahison, de douleur et de haine.

« Alors tu t'en vas, cracha le plus jeune.

— Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

— Bien sûr que si. »

Le brun se leva et s'éloigna de l'écran d'ordinateur pour disparaitre du champ de vision de Percy. Jason regarda tour à tour ses deux cousins puis soupira, partagé entre la compréhension de ce que vivais Percy et la compréhension de la colère de Nico.

« Tu as promis de revenir, dit-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

— Je sais.

— Tu en as parlé à ta mère ?

— Pas encore.

— Vous en avez parlé avec Annabeth ?

— Oui, soupira Percy.

— Et ?

— On est tout aussi perdu l'un que l'autre.

— Ça veut dire qu'elle ne reviendra pas ?

— J'en sais rien, d'accord ? s'agaça Percy. J'en ai aucune foutu idée ! C'est compliqué parce qu'on ne veut pas quitter nos vies mais on ne veut pas se quitter non plus. Enfin, vous étiez là quand elle est partie !

— T'étais un zombi.

— Justement ! Je ne veux plus avoir mal comme ça, vous pouvez comprendre, non ?

— Je comprend, coupa Nico en revenant. »

Percy regarda son cadet reprendre place devant l'écran et lui faire face.

« Je comprend mais je t'en veux.

— Nico.

— Tu m'abandonnes.

— C'est pas vrai.

— Si. Mais je veux aussi que tu sois heureux et si le prix pour ça c'est te voir partir, alors d'accord. Juste… reviens.

— J'ai pas encore prit ma décision, se répéta Percy.

— Dans tous les cas, s'il te plaît. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça en fixant Nico dans les yeux. Il reviendrait.

« Tu nous diras quand tu auras décidé ? demanda Will d'une petite voix.

— Vous serez les premiers au courant.

— Après Annabeth.

— Et après ta mère, sourit Léo qui semblait un peu accablé par la nouvelle. »

Percy sourit et remercia Rachel lorsqu'elle entama une nouvelle discussion, changeant de sujet rapidement pour faire oublier à tous la nouvelle peu agréable qu'il avait annoncé. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Percy soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, le ventre noué par le regard et les paroles de Nico. Il était perdu, totalement perdu. Son cœur vacillait entre sa famille et son amour. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.


	28. Chapter 28

**Persée**

Le corps chaud d'Annabeth contre le sien, Percy dormait profondément lorsque son téléphone sonna. La blonde râla en cachant son visage contre son torse alors qu'il tendait le bras pour le récupérer.

« Allô ? souffla-t-il.

— Monsieur Jackson ?

— Mmh.

— C'est Wendy du département océanologique de l'aquarium de New York.

— Wendy, répéta Percy en se réveillant. Il y a un soucis ?

— Je… Je crois que Persée à un problème.

— Un problème ? Quel problème ? demanda le brun en se levant d'un bond, réveillant Annabeth par la même occasion.

— Percy ? demanda la blonde. Ça va ?

— Wendy ? s'impatienta le brun sans répondre.

— Il est posé sur un rocher et ne bouge plus, on a essayé de le faire nager et de le nourrir mais il ne réagit pas. Pourtant ses constantes sont bonnes mais…

— J'arrive.

— Vous n'êtes pas à…

— J'arrive, coupa-t-il en raccrochant. »

Percy attrapa de quoi s'habiller et enfila ses vêtements sans s'arrêter de parcourir le loft dans tous les sens, récupérant ses affaires qu'il enfouissait dans son sac sans préambule.

« Percy, répéta Annabeth en le regardant faire. »

Le brun ne répondit pas, l'esprit ailleurs. Si Persée venait à mourir, il ne le supporterait pas, c'était la dernière chose qui le retenait à son père, le dernier moment qu'ils avaient partagé…

« Percy, s'écria Annabeth en attrapant ses mains.

— Excuses-moi.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Persée… Il ne va pas bien. Je dois…

— Y aller, continua la jeune femme à sa place. Je comprend, sourit-elle. Attends, je vais t'aider. »

Percy avala difficilement sa salive en la voyant ranger quelques affaires mais se reprit bien vite, appelant un taxi et l'aéroport dans la foulée pour avoir un avion le plus vite possible. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport dans la matinée après avoir réglé les problèmes de transport, Percy enregistrant son bagage sans attendre puis se tourna vers la jeune femme qui lui fit un semblant de sourire.

« Hey, je reviens vite d'accord ?

— Percy…

— On en a parlé, je peux demander quelques jours à Finnigan c'est…

— Percy ! coupa Annabeth. Prends ton avion, on s'appelle quand tu auras du temps.

— Ça veut dire quoi ? s'inquiéta le brun.

— Je t'aime. »

Annabeth l'embrassa doucement, mettant dans son baiser tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui et Percy en fut tout retourner. Il lui rendit son baiser après quelques secondes pour se reprendre et la serra contre lui, incapable de la lâcher.

« Ça sonne comme des adieux, dit-il tout bas.

— Je sais.

— Je t'aime. »

Annabeth lui sourit avant de se détacher de lui pour le laisser passer la douane. Il se retourna plusieurs fois, six fois. Elle rit à la troisième fois, et il la vit pleurer à la cinquième. La sixième fois, elle avait disparue. Attendant son avion sur un fauteuil, Percy composa le numéro de Nico et attendit patiemment qu'il daigne lui répondre.

« Quoi ?

— Tu peux venir me chercher dans six heures à l'aéroport ?

— Quoi ? s'étonna le plus jeune.

— Un soucis à l'aquarium, je rentre, tu viendras ?

— Ouais, je t'attendrai.

— Merci. »

Le brun ne s'attarda pas, stressé par cette histoire, il profita la demi-heure d'attente pour appeler sa mère et lui expliquer certaines choses, comme son possible déménagement, son retour en panique, Annabeth, leur séparation, tout. Sally était très attentive aux soucis de son fils, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle entendit le prénom de la jeune fille qui avait volé son cœur d'adolescent quelques années plus tôt.

« Chéri, je pense qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de penser aux autres. Nico a raison. Si être avec elle te rend heureux alors tu dois partir.

— Mais je…

— Les passagers du vol 6203 à destination de New York sont priés de rejoindre la porte d'embarquement numéro 4.

— Je dois y aller maman, je te vois ce soir.

— Bon vol. »

Son vol dura cinq heures et vingt-cinq minutes. Cinq heures pendant lesquelles Percy ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec Persée mais aussi avec Annabeth. Cinq heures de doutes et de remise en question.

« Perce ! »

Le brun se tourna vers son cousin qui attendait près des portes de sorties. Ils se prirent l'un et l'autre dans les bras, Percy soufflant de soulagement lorsqu'il senti son cousin le serrer contre lui.

« C'est quoi le soucis ? demanda Nico.

— Persée. Je sais pas, ils disent qu'il ne nage plus et qu'il ne se nourrit plus.

— On y va. »

Nico savait à quel point l'animal était important pour Percy, alors il n'hésita pas et prit la route pour l'aquarium à une vitesse ahurissante dans la voiture qu'il avait hérité de son paternel. Ils arrivèrent en trombe devant le bâtiment et Percy sauta presque du véhicule pour rejoindre les bassins qu'il connaissait par cœur. Wendy regardait Persée avec une ride d'appréhension et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit le soigneur arriver en courant.

« Je suis là.

— Oh, il n'a pas bougé depuis mon appel. »

Le brun se déshabilla sans attendre faisant rougir la jeune femme qui détourna les yeux alors qu'il mettait une combinaison de plonger et accrochait un tuyau d'air pour descendre sous l'eau sans soucis. Il plongea lorsque Nico arriva et descendit au fond du bassin pour faire face à la raie manta qui semblait amorphe.

« Hey, dit-il dans sa tête. C'est moi. »

Persée sembla le remarquer puisqu'il bougea lentement, puis plus vivement jusqu'à se remettre à nager autour de lui, frottant ses nageoires contre Percy qui soupira de soulagement. Il resta sous l'eau quelques minutes pour vérifier l'état de santé globale de la raie avant de remonter et de s'assoir sur le rebord du bassin, Persée nageant sous ses pieds.

« Alors ? demanda Nico en lui tendant une serviette.

— J'en sais rien, un genre de dépression passagère, je ne comprends pas. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça.

— C'est la première fois que tu pars aussi longtemps. »

Percy se tourna vers son cousin et soupira. Si sa famille pouvait se faire à l'idée de son départ, Persée, lui, en mourrait certainement.

« Je ne peux pas partir. S'il meurt…

— L'aquarium est…

— Pas encore en construction. C'est impossible. »

Nico ne répondit pas mais Percy savait très bien ce qu'il se disait dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas partir.

Les deux garçons allèrent chez Jason après une dernière vérification de l'état de la raie manta, surprenant Piper quand elle ouvrit la porte.

« Percy ! hurla-t-elle en sautant dans ses bras.

— Percy ? fit la voix de Jason depuis le salon. Percy ! cria-t-il à son tour en poussant Piper pour le prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

— Mon mec t'aime plus que moi, marmonna la brune.

— C'est pas nouveau, sourit Nico.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Persée a eu un coup de blues.

— Comment ça ?

— Il ne supporte pas son absence, expliqua Nico.

— Ah.

— Oh.

— Ouais, soupira Percy.

— Tu n'avais pas pensé à ça, je suppose.

— Pas vraiment.

— Et Annabeth dans tout ça ? »

Il ne savait pas. Percy s'installa avec eux dans le salon et raconta ce qu'il s'était passé plus en détail, allant jusqu'à leur dire ce qu'elle lui avait dit le matin même.

« C'est trop compliqué pour moi, soupira Jason.

— C'est trop triste. Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas être heureux tous les deux ?

— Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas vous décider une fois pour toute surtout, marmonna Nico.

— C'est pas évident comme décision, expliqua Percy.

— J'avais cru comprendre.

— Tu vas faire quoi ?

— Je vais l'appeler. »

Maintenant que le problème de Persée était réglé, il pouvait lui accorder toute son attention.


	29. Chapter 29

****NDA : ce chapitre sera plus court parce que voilà. Il sera plus court.****

* * *

 **Cervelle d'algues**

« Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Percy en remuant ses pâtes dans la casserole le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

— Pas grand chose, j'ai vu ma copine, Reyna, je t'en ai parlé non ?

— Pas plus que ça.

— Et bien on s'est vu, j'ai aussi vu Luke, dit Annabeth de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

— Ah.

— Ne sois pas jaloux, je le considère comme mon frère.

— Tant que tu n'es pas adepte de l'inceste, ça me va.

— Percy !

— Quoi ? Je l'aime pas ce gars, et j'ai mes raisons !

— Ah oui ?

— Oui.

— Lesquelles je te pris ?

— C'est ton ex, le gars qui t'a fait m'oublier et, mince Annabeth ! Il est ton premier !

— Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas parler de ma première fois, s'il te plaît ? rit-elle.

— C'est toi qui me demandais.

— Tu n'avais qu'à être plus réactif.

— Dit-elle alors qu'elle a mit des années à venir me parler et uniquement parce que je ne sais pas viser, s'amusa le jeune homme.

— Oh !

— Oui ? J'ai touché un point sensible mon amour ?

— Cervelle d'algues, marmonna Annabeth.

— Tu le penses pas.

— Je le pense.

— Du tout. Merde, siffla Percy en se brulant.

— Ça va ?

— L'eau bouillante sur ma main n'est pas ce que je préfère.

— Fais attention.

— Oui maman.

— Perce !

— Désolé, ricana-t-il. C'est juste qu'on dirait ma mère.

— Et d'ailleurs, tu as parlé à ta mère ?

— Oui.

— Et ?

— Elle me dit que je dois prendre le temps de réfléchir, que ma décision aura des répercussions et que je ne dois pas le regretter, soupira Percy en se rappelant ce moment peu agréable.

— Des répercussions sur Persée.

— C'est ça.

— Il risque de mourir si tu t'en vas.

— Je sais…

— Percy.

— Le choix est trop dur ! s'écria-t-il. Toi d'un côté et la seule chose qui me relie encore à mon père de l'autre ? J'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça ?

— Percy…

— Je n'aime pas quand tu prends ce ton, tu as le même que la femme qui m'a dit que mon père ne reviendrait jamais.

— Je suis désolée.

— Arrêtes.

— Ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas faire ça, tu le sais très bien que ça ne marchera pas, soupira Annabeth.

— Arrêtes. Ça peut marcher.

— Tu le sais que non. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que tu es partie, deux semaines qu'on tente l'expérience et c'est déjà plus compliqué que l'organisation d'un voyage.

— Tu es en train de rompre, souffla Percy.

— Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi.

— Je sais.

— Je…

— Annabeth ? Non, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas ! paniqua Percy le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Tu me manques, souffla la jeune femme en sanglotant.

— Tu me manques aussi.

— Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime. »

La conversation se coupa, Percy arrêta le feu sous la casserole et fixa les pâtes sans les voir. Il alla se laisser tomber dans son canapé et composa le premier numéro qui lui passa sous la main.

« Allô ?

— Piper.

— Perce ?

— J'ai besoin de toi.

— J'arrive. »


	30. Chapter 30

**Puits de Sagesse**

Nico avait les pieds qui trempaient dans le bassin de Persée, ce dernier nageant tranquillement autour de lui. Plus loin, Jason jouait avec une balle de relaxation verte qu'il lançait et rattrapait en étant allongé sur le ponton en métal qui traversait le bassin. Percy, lui, notait des informations sur sa tablette concernant un nouveau sujet qui était arrivé dans les locaux de l'aquarium le jour même.

« Vous m'ennuyez, fit Jason.

— Va chier.

— Sérieux Perce, t'es devenu aussi silencieux que Nico, et encore, lui au moins il m'insulte !

— Tu le mérites, reprit Nico.

— Tu vois ? Il parle, et toi tu ne parles plus.

— Je bosse.

— Alléluia, il est vivant !

— Jason.

— Quoi ? Une semaine qu'il est pire qu'un mort vivant et pourtant avec toi dans les parages on a l'habitude.

— Jason, siffla Nico.

— C'est pas en le laissant ruminer dans son coin qu'il ira mieux, s'emporta le blond.

— Je t'entends, soupira Percy.

— Encore heureux. Hé AAAAAH ! »

Percy releva les yeux de sa tablette, fixant Jason qui remontait à la surface et Nico qui le regardait avec un petit air suffisant.

« Tu m'as poussé ! s'écria le blond au plus jeune des trois.

— Et je vais te noyer si tu continus.

— Monstre.

— Attention, prends ta respiration, sourit Nico.

— Hein ? AAAAHglblblblbl.

— Il boit la tasse, là, Nico.

— Ça lui fera les pieds.

— BON SANG MAIS T'ES DINGUE ! »

Nico ne fit plus attention au blond et se posta devant Percy qui continuait d'écrire son rapport.

« Je pense partir en voyage quelques jours avec Will, je pensais aller en Floride ou en Alaska.

— C'est pas vraiment la même chose, intervint Jason en sortant du bassin.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le mieux, les aurores boréales ou le soleil de Floride.

— Le mieux pour ? demanda Percy.

— Lui demander de m'épouser. »

Les deux cousins se figèrent et fixèrent le plus jeune qui rougissait à vu d'œil.

« Tu vas…

— Demander Will…

— En mariage ? firent-ils ensemble.

— Ouais. Je crois bien, ouais.

— C'est super ! hurla Jason.

— C'est dingue ce que Léo à détint sur toi avec les années, soupira Percy en se frottant l'oreille.

— Peu importe, fit le blond. Il va le demander en mariage ! C'est dingue.

— Et toi ? demanda l'italien.

— Quoi, moi ?

— Et bien ça fait quoi ? Huit ans que tu es avec Piper ?

— Oh, j'ai prévu un voyage à Paris pour l'occasion, mais de mariage pour nous. Elle n'est pas prête.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? demanda Percy.

— Et bien il y a un truc sympa pour le savoir, ça s'appelle la communication. On en parle parfois, continua le blond plus sérieusement. On parle d'avoir des enfants et de s'installer en banlieue mais aussi de mariage et elle n'est pas prête. Je crois qu'elle a peur à cause du divorce de ses parents, son père ne s'en ai jamais remit et elle redoute une séparation.

— Et donc ?

— Donc je l'emmène à Paris pour lui montrer encore et encore que je l'aime et qu'importe ce que sa mère à fait vivre à son père, je ne suis pas pareil et je compte bien lui faire oublier ses doutes. »

Percy fixa Jason pendant tout son discours, souriant tristement en pensant à sa propre histoire avec Annabeth.

« Percy ? demanda Jason. Ça va ?

— Elle me manque. »

Nico sourit tristement puis se leva lorsque son téléphone sonna, fronçant les sourcils puis disparaissant soudainement laissant ses deux cousins seuls. Jason s'assit près de Percy et fixa Persée qui nageait sous leurs pieds en décrivant des cercles.

« Tu sais, si j'avais été dans ta situation, j'aurai prit la même décision que toi, fit le blond.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Percy pour se rassurer.

— Choisir entre ma sœur, celle qui a toujours prit soin de moi en dépit de son propre bonheur, celle qui m'a élevée parce que notre mère était… J'aime Piper, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, mais Thalia. C'est ma sœur. Elle passera toujours avant qui que ce soit.

— Je me sens nul.

— Tu peux, mais tu n'as pas à l'être.

— Merci, soupira Percy.

— De rien.

— JACKSON ! hurla une voix qui fit frissonner de peur les deux hommes.

— Bordel, siffla Jason. Elle devait pas être à Long Island ? murmura Jason en se cachant derrière Percy.

— Si.

— Jackson !

— Salut Clarisse, firent les deux garçons lorsqu'elle apparu face à eux.

— Deux jours que je t'appelle !

— J'ai changé de numéro.

— Pourquoi ?

— Un soucis avec Natalia, enfin c'est plus vraiment important, tu me cherchais ?

— J'ai eu Thalia au téléphone, tu t'en vas ?

— Quoi ? Non.

— Alors pourquoi elle m'a dit que tu partais rejoindre Annabeth Chase en Californie pour vivre une histoire romantique ?

— Parce qu'elle est folle, soupira Percy. J'ai peut-être envisagé de partir, mais Annabeth et moi avons discuté et il est préférable qu'on en reste là.

— Pardon ?

— Pourquoi ton "pardon" sonne comme une insulte ? demanda Jason.

— Pardon ? répéta Clarisse plus lentement.

— On a décidé d'en rester là. Elle ne peut partir et moi non plus, une relation à distance c'est trop de complication, on en reste là.

— Vous êtes…

— Clarisse, coupa Percy. S'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas.

— Hum.

— Et du coup, tu es revenu juste pour lui ? demanda Jason.

— Je voulais récupérer son appart', mais dans ce cas je suppose que c'est loupé, soupira la brune.

— T'es la pire des amies.

— Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, siffla-t-elle. D'ailleurs, avec qui Nico est au téléphone ? On dirait qu'il prépare un plan machiavélique.

— Will. Ou… Léo ? J'en sais rien.

— Mmh. Bon, je suis là ce week-end alors réservez-moi votre samedi soir, comprit ?

— Limpide, répondirent les deux garçons.

— Et arrêtes de te cacher Jason, soupira-t-elle. Je te vois.

— Ma couverture tombe à l'eau.

— C'est toi qui tombe à l'eau, rit Percy en le poussant dans le bassin.

— Bien joué Jackson, comment va Persée ?

— Top.

— Et Octave ?

— J'en reviens pas que tu es appelé un requin marteau "Octave", rit le brun.

— Tu as bien une raie manta. J'ai un requin marteau. Comment il va ?

— Il vit sa vit de requin.

— Il va falloir arrêter de me pousser ! râla Jason. Vraiment ! C'est chiant !

— T'es encore dans l'eau ? demanda Nico en revenant.

— T'étais où toi ? siffla Jason.

— Téléphone.

— Avec qui ?

— Ta sœur. »

Un long silence prit place entre eux suite à sa réponse.

« Pour te vrai ou c'est une insulte ? demanda Jason incertain.

— Pour de vrai.

— Ah. Et elle va bien ?

— Elle s'éclate.

— Ok. »

Jason sortit de l'eau et alla se sécher, laissant les trois autres seuls devant le bassin. Clarisse se tourna vers Nico en haussant un sourcil.

« C'était pas Thalia.

— Non.

— Tu te foutais de lui et il a rien capté.

— Chacun son rythme, fit Nico en haussant les épaules. Je rentre. À demain.

— À plus, fit Percy en riant.

— Tu vas bien finalement, conclu Clarisse.

— C'est uniquement grâce à eux, sourit Percy.

— Jackson, la famille, c'est important. »

Percy acquiesça en se rasseyant sur le ponton, regardant Clarisse partir et Jason revenir avec une serviette qu'il frottait sur ses cheveux. Il sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle avait raison. Ils avaient tous raison, Annabeth la première. Comme d'habitude, elle était un Puit de Sagesse.


	31. Chapter 31

**Neuf cafés**

La journée avait été longue, le week-end tombait à pique et Percy n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez lui et s'endormir devant la télévision avec un bol de glace à la menthe et une barre de chocolat au sel de mer que sa mère lui ramenait toujours d'une épicerie qui se trouvait près de chez elle.

Arriver devant son appartement, le brun prit le temps d'enlever son blouson avant de sortir ses clés pour ouvrir la porte mais son attention se focalisa sur un petit avion, un petit avion de papier qu'il connaissait bien. C'était le sien. Enfin le sien, c'était un avion qu'il avait fait et pas n'importe lequel, c'était celui qu'il avait laissé dans le sac d'Annabeth le jour de son déménagement, celui où il avait écrit « je t'aime » pour la première fois.

Percy attrapa l'origami le cœur battant et poussa la porte d'entrée, remarquant une fois qu'il posa son sac sur le sol que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Son regard chercha Nico mais il ne trouva que deux gros sacs de voyage. Deux gros sacs qui n'étaient pas là lorsqu'il était parti le matin au travail.

Prudent, le brun avança et se figea lorsqu'il arriva dans son salon, trouvant Annabeth endormi sur son canapé, recouverte d'un plaid bleu que Thalia lui avait rapporté du Canada. Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il rêvait. C'était certain. Le brun se pinça, mais rien. Il recommença mais elle était toujours là et…

« Salut. »

Percy sursauta, lâchant l'avion qui s'envola pour venir se poser aux pieds de la blonde. Annabeth se pencha pour le prendre, jouant avec les ailes jaunies par le temps.

« Tu as mit ça dans mon sac le jour de mon départ.

— Je me souviens.

— J'étais heureuse et malheureuse ce jour-là. Heureuse parce que tu m'aimais, et malheureuse parce que je te quittais.

— Et aujourd'hui ?

— Je suis heureuse.

— Parce que je t'aime ?

— Et parce que j'ai décidé de ne pas te quitter.

— Comment ça ?

— J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'on a dit. Je n'ai jamais été très proche de mon père et de ma belle-mère, ma mère travaille beaucoup et voyages beaucoup aussi, quant à mes deux frères, ils sont grands maintenant.

— Mais tu…

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'une ville, Percy. J'ai besoin de toi. Et toi tu as besoin de ta famille et je le comprends. Ta mère, ton père, tes cousins. Je comprends, et c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

— Tu viens.

— Je viens.

— Et tu restes ?

— Je reste.

— Bordel, fit Percy les larmes aux yeux. Je t'aime. »

Annabeth n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'attirait à lui et l'embrassait fougueusement. Elle rit contre ses lèvres, il frotta son nez contre le sien et respira l'odeur de sa peau comme pour être certain que c'était bien elle et personne d'autre.

« Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle doucement.

— Comment tu as fait ?

— Nico.

— C'était toi alors ?

— Je l'ai appelé hier, il m'a aidé, sourit la blonde.

— Il va falloir que je le remercie.

— Je pense oui, sauf si tu ne veux plus de moi ?

— Quoi ? Si. Toujours, pour toujours, dit-il en la serrant fort. Je voudrais toujours de toi.

— Fais attention Percy, je pourrais te prendre au mot.

— Mais fais-le, sourit-il.

— Je vais le faire, le défia-t-elle. Mais pour l'instant je vais surtout récupérer ma chambre d'hôtel le temps de me trouver un appartement.

— Très drôle.

— Ce n'est pas une blague.

— Tu restes ici.

— Avec toi ?

— Et bien, c'est mon appartement donc ça me paraît logique, se moqua Percy.

— Ce… C'est…

— C'est ?

— Un peu trop rapide, non ?

— Non. Enfin, si, mais non. Annabeth, je veux vraiment pas que tu t'en ailles et je veux vraiment que tu restes.

— Je…

— On pourrait faire un essai ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Si la distance n'est pas notre truc, peut-être que si on vit ensemble ça ira mieux, tu ne crois pas ? »

La blonde sourit malgré elle et hocha lentement la tête. Ils mirent ses affaires dans la chambre de Percy et s'installèrent pour la soirée qui ne changea pas vraiment le programme du brun puisqu'ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, un bol de glace à la menthe entre eux et des papiers de barres en chocolats sur la table.

C'est au matin qu'ils se firent réveiller par l'arriver tonitruante de Rachel qui, elle aussi, avait les clés.

« Oh mon dieu, Percy, j'ai fait une énorme bêtise ! J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et j'ai peut-être donné… OH MON DIEU ANNABETH ! hurla la rouquine en se jetant au cou de la blonde.

— Salut Rachel.

— Tu m'as tellement manquée.

— Toi aussi.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Elle s'installe, sourit Percy en se levant pour faire du café.

— Elle s'installe ? Comme dans ici pour toujours ? demanda Rachel les yeux brillants.

— C'est un peu ça l'idée, rit Annabeth.

— Oh mon dieu ! s'écria la rousse en sautant partout. Il faut prévenir les autres et faire une fête, on ira faire les boutiques ensemble et manger des churros à Central Park, et puis on pourra partir en week-end tous ensemble comme quand on était à l'université, hein Percy ?

— T'as bu combien de café ? demanda le brun en posant sa main sur la bouche de Rachel.

— Humf.

— Hein ?

— Neuf, répéta-t-elle en retirant la main du brun.

— D'accord, tu sais quoi ? Tu vas t'assoir ici et je vais t'apporter un verre d'eau.

— Je vais bien.

— On va quand même appeler Will pour en être certain, dit Percy en sortant son téléphone.

— Oui ! Appelle Will ! Et tout le monde ! On doit faire la fête et…

— Et tu es privé de caféine et théine jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

— Hé !

— C'est pas discutable. Oh, allô ? Ouais, c'est Percy, dis-moi t'es occupé ? Parce que je crois que Rachel fait une overdose de café. Ok. Merci.

— WILL, cria Rachel. Amènes le monde on doit faire la fête.

— Elle est peut-être droguée, tenta Annabeth.

— On verra quand il arrivera. À tout de suite Will. »

La sonnette retentit au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes et Percy alla ouvrir, faisant face à Will mais aussi à Nico qui lui fit un sourire amusé, à Jason et Piper, à Léo et Calypso qui se trouvait être avec lui quand ils avaient croisés Hazel qui venait d'avoir Frank au téléphone qui lui disait que Rachel était chez Percy et allait mourir d'une overdose et qu'il fallait fêter ça, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

« Depuis quand vous sonnez ?

— Nico nous a obligé, soupira Jason. Il ne veut pas dire pourquoi d'ailleurs.

— C'est la civilisation.

— C'est Percy ! fit le blond en montrant son cousin de la main. C'est pas comme si on avait déjà frappé une seule fois en entrant chez lui.

— Va falloir que tu commences.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Salut. »

Tous, sauf Nico, ouvrir de grands yeux en fixant Annabeth qui souriait amusée par la situation. Elle enroula ses bras autour de celui de Percy alors qu'il tentait de ne pas rire.

« Annabeth ? fit Piper les larmes aux yeux.

— Salut Pip'.

— Oh mon dieu ! cria la brune en se jetant à son cou.

— C'est ce que j'ai dit ! hurla Rachel du salon.

— Ma patiente, coupa Will. J'y vais. Combien ?

— Neuf.

— Bon sang Rachel ! Tu ne supportes pas le café, tu le sais pourtant ! »

Alors que Will prenait soin de Rachel dont les pupilles étaient plus dilatés qu'un toxicomane, les autres serraient Annabeth dans leurs bras, prenant des nouvelles et demandant enfin ce qu'il se passait dans cet appartement. La blonde expliqua alors sa décision tout en étant bien calée dans les bras de Percy qui la couvait du regard comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde. Et elle l'était, du moins à ses yeux.

« Et pour ton travail ? demanda soudainement Calypso faisant blêmir Percy.

— C'est arrangé, sourit la blonde. Mon patron à des bureaux sur New York, j'ai juste été transféré et j'ai déjà un dossier qui m'attend.

— C'est vrai ? s'étonna Percy.

— Vrai de vrai. »

Il sourit et embrassa le front d'Annabeth avance une tendresse telle qu'elle en rougit. Elle était là, avec lui et il n'allait plus jamais la laisser partir. Du moins, tant qu'elle voulait de lui.


	32. Chapter 32

**Deux ans plus tard**

Percy sorti le premier du taxi et fit face à l'aquarium de San Francisco qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Le bâtiment était magnifique, les écrans géants annonçaient son ouverture le soir-même et les animaux qui s'y trouvaient. Trois autres taxis arrivèrent juste à la suite déposant ses amis et sa mère qui vint le prendre dans ses bras, très fière.

« Il est magnifique.

— Je ne suis pas l'architecte maman, se moqua-t-il.

— L'architecte est occupée, alors je te félicite toi. »

En effet, Annabeth était très occupée à expliquer à leur fils âgé d'un an et demi ce qu'était le bâtiment lumineux qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Bien calé dans les bras de sa maman, Enes, surnommé Ness par Léo qui était très fan de la marque Nintendo. Percy sourit en regardant sa fiancé et son fils qui semblaient en pleine conversation pendant que les autres arrivaient derrière lui.

« Pas mal, c'est un sacré monument votre truc, siffla Léo impressionné. Ness ! Tu viens ? On va voir les poissons ! »

Annabeth lâcha son fils et le regarda marcher d'une manière encore peu certaine vers Léo qui le posa sur ses épaules, suivit par Rachel qui veillait au grain. La blonde vint enrouler ses bras autour du torse de Percy qui la serra contre lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

« Il est beau.

— Ton fils ou l'aquarium ? s'amusa Jason en débarquant.

— Ils sont beaux dans ce cas, reprit Percy.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, ricana le blond. Bon allons-y avant que Léo ne le lâche dans le bassin des requins pour faire une expérience.

— Il ne le fera pas, dit Annabeth.

— En es-tu certaine ?

— Il ne le fera pas, il tient trop à sa vie pour me mettre en colère, continua-t-elle.

— Un point pour vous Madame Jackson, fit Nico.

— Chase, nous ne sommes pas marié.

— Pas encore, souffla Percy dans son oreille la faisant frissonner.

— Ils sont mignons ! firent deux voix derrière eux.

— Matthew ! Bobby ! s'écria Annabeth en les prenant dans ses bras. Vous êtes si grands.

— Et toi si petite, se moqua l'un des deux frères sans que Percy n'arrive à savoir lequel était-ce. Bonjour cher beau-frère.

— Salut les gars.

— On entre ? On voudrait voir votre œuvre ! »

Matthew et Bobby partirent les premiers, suivit pas Nico et Will qui discutaient avec Sally, et Jason et Piper. Annabeth tira sur la main de Percy lorsqu'elle vit sa mère, son père et sa belle-mère arriver, ravit de les revoir après quelques mois. Les salutations faites, ils entrèrent à leur tour dans le bâtiment, arrivant directement dans un grand hall dont le mur du fond était un aquarium géant ou des jeunes femmes déguisées en sirènes venaient saluer la foule.

« C'est super réaliste ! s'écria Léo. Ah, tiens, il veut "Papa" depuis tout à l'heure, dit-il en tendant Enes à Percy.

— Normal, je suis le meilleur.

— Le plus modeste aussi, s'amusa Piper. On a le droit à une coupe de champagne nous aussi ?

— Nous, oui, toi, non, coupa Jason.

— Une gorgée !

— Non.

— Mais je…

— Je ne bois pas non plus, c'est le deal.

— Il est naze ton deal, rit Bobby. Pourquoi elle boit pas ?

— Je suis enceinte, sourit Piper en posant une main sur son ventre. »

Les félicitations fusèrent autour de la brune qui remerciait chaque personnes pendant que Jason s'amusait à voler son nez à Enes.

« Tu veux bien le laisser tranquille, souffla Percy.

— Laisse-moi, j'ai encore le beau rôle, j'en profite. »

Percy leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna avec son fils dans les bras, lui montrant les poissons et autres mammifères marins qui évoluaient devant eux. Il lui présentait chaque espèces, émerveillant Enes qui regardait les animaux avec de grands yeux brillants.

« Il est aussi mordu que toi, sourit Annabeth en arrivant près d'eux. Tu aimes mon cœur ? demanda-t-elle à son fils qui hocha la tête vigoureusement.

— C'est génétique. »

La blonde rit avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Percy, sa main caressant tendrement le bras de son fiancé alors qu'il gardait précieusement leur fils dans ses bras. La petite famille observait les requins en silence, Enes s'endormant contre le cou de son père.

Ils étaient bien, heureux, et Percy sourit en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, à tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Tout ça grâce à un _avion de papier_ , tout ça grâce à l' _architecture d'un aquarium_.

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
